Drone Interfacing 101
by Hero-100
Summary: It's just sexy times all around. This is just a bunch of stories that have small connections. If you enjoy fun Cybertronian interfacing, then this is the place for you. Seriously, I just needed to get these out of my head to get a peaceful nights sleep. Enjoy! -Evil laugh- Edit: Now has a bit more plot then expected.
1. Chapter 1

This is purely smut with a tiny bit of plot. I will neither deny nor confirm that these are my little fantasies, I just wanted to get them out of my head because they plague me in my sleep. Curse you insomnia! Feel free to review, point out grammar mistakes, give advice, give ideas for future smexy times, flame, hate, the whole shebang. Don't like it, don't read. Seriously, flame all you want, your not hurting my feelings, this is for my _own_ enjoyment. Can't tell you how many word documents I have stashed away with stuff like this, some unfinished, some a work in progress. I _need_ to post some of it so that I can make more room on my computer (this also serves as a backup in case my computer crashes, it's old. -sweatdrop-). I've just decided to hell with it and post it, if you don't like it then that's your opinion. I am beyond caring especially if you don't have any _constructive_ criticism. If you enjoy it, well, cheers to you! Welcome to the Transformers Pervert Club and I hope you have a wonderful stay! Please let me know what you enjoyed, serious, I'd love to know what you liked, it'll help me for future scenes. -wink, wink-

I'm not very familiar with the types of warnings that goes with fics like this, this being my first one like it, so, all I can say to warn you is there's a LOT of interfacing, you know typical spike in valve kind of stuff. OH! And if you dislike AU's, then you're probably gonna dislike this fic. It's set in Transformers Prime but has characters not actually showcased in that series, like Frenzy and Rumble, Soundwave's symbiotes. It starts a few years before the actual show and it may stray almost immediately from the original timeline (Since this IS from a drone's point of view, most of the events in the show may not occur around him.), So DON'T expect an exact replay of the cartoon.

Disclaimer: I hate these things, they remind of my miserable existence without my lovely Cybertronians. Mah sparklings! Please come home to momma! I swear I won't molest you! (Well, at first, anyway... What? They ARE older then all of humanity! I call dibs on Prowl and Soundwave!) So, no, I don't own anything transformers related, unless, of course, you count this FAN-fiction, purely the fake imaginings of a fan lost in their amazing robotic world. (And my big fuzzy transformers blanket that my parents got me for Christmas, you'd be surprised how HARD it is to find stuff like that, even at a store whose sole PURPOSE is to sell that kind of stuff.) Hey! I'm kind of wondering how many people actually read these little author's notes... if you review, say your favorite Autobot pairing, just may add it to this... -hint, hint, wink wink-

Anyway, this is part one. Enjoy!

* * *

Well, I didn't expect this. Not one bit. I had been walking down the hall, following the route of my usual hall monitoring shift, when all of a sudden, I'm grabbed by the helm and dragged away. Of course, I try to remove the servo from my frame but when the Cybertronian who held me spoke, I realized who it was.

"Enough!" The order was barked but the deep gravelly voice was all too recognizable. Oh, I hope I hadn't done something wrong or did something make _Lord Megatron_ mad at me. For all I knew, I was being dragged to my death but there wasn't anything I could do, so I go limp and let the larger mech drag me down the hall. I find myself thrown and I hit the wall with a grunt, sliding down to the floor as the room spins. I shake my helm and look up from my spot only to find myself stunned. I was in a large room with a desk off to one side and a huge padded berth in the corner. This can only mean one thing, I'm in Lord Megatron's personal quarters. Speaking of the warlord, he had stalked over to the berth and sat on it, leaning back onto his servos and spreading his legs wide with a dark scowl. He glares at me before beckoning me over with a digit, "Come here, drone."

I hesitatingly get to my pedes and walk over, afraid of what he might do to me. The silver mech waits impatiently and once I'm within grabbing reach, he grabs my arm and roughly pulls me closer. I flinch slightly and wait for further orders as he pushes me onto my knees. He leans back and to my shock, his valve cover slides open. He frowns and huffs, "Please me and if I'm not satisfied, you'll be waking up in the Well."

If my visor could express like optics, I'm sure it would have been as wide as it could get. It's not rare for one of the officers to drag a drone to their quarters for a good interface but Lord Megatron has never done so before. Am I the lucky first or is Commander Starscream refusing the warlord and making him do this? Either way, as I stare at the waiting valve, I can feel myself drool. Every drone had thought interfacing with the leader would be extremely rough and everyone always thought that the warlord would be completely dominant, only ever using his spike. For me to look upon such a sight is such an honor. I reach up and grab his thighs, looking up to see if I was doing okay, he was staring down at me impatiently.

I want to treasure this moment, even if I'm not the only drone who gets this, at least I can remember the sight. I nuzzle his inner thigh and knead the soft protoform. I can hear him sigh quietly at the soothing actions and feel him relax some. I retract the bottom half of my white mask, ignoring the small trail of oral fluid going down to my chin, and kiss his other inner thigh. I gently mouth and nip the purple protoform with my sharp denta looking up occasionally to make sure I was doing okay. His optics were drooped now as he relaxed fully under my ministrations. I move closer to his valve and blow softly on the anterior node nestled right above his soft lips. He shudders lightly and moans softly when my glossa teasingly traces his entrance. With every swipe, I push a little bit deeper, lapping at the lubricant that started leaking from within him.

Finally, I thrust my glossa deep inside him, watching as he arches and slides onto his back, panting and blushing with his optics closed in pleasure. Such a face... I've never seen Lord Megatron look so beautiful. I twirl my glossa, feeling and pushing on all those sensors and node clusters, loving the sounds that come from the leader because of my actions. I need a better angle if I want to go any deeper. With a surprising amount of strength, I lift Lord Megatron's pedes and swing them over my shoulders and twist the larger mech around as I jump onto the berth with him. Not once did I leave his valve and despite the surprise at being moved, he gasps loudly when I push his aft up to go deeper inside his valve. His weight was now on his upper back and shoulders as I sat on my knees, face buried in his dripping entrance and his pedes crossed on my own upper back and shoulders.

I retract my glossa and twirl it around his anterior node, his thighs clamp onto my helm and he makes a harsh keen as I sucked on it. When I nip it lightly, he chokes on his intake as he overloads. I continue to suck on the node to make his overload last longer and let him fall gently as he goes limp.

"Impressive..." He pants.

I tilt my helm and scratch at his aft port cover.

His optics look at me warily, "What-"

"With all due respect," I purr, "you ordered me to please you. I intend to do so to the fullest extent. We are not done." He grunts when I flip him over and lift his aft into the air. I nuzzle the port covering and knead the silver plating. I place a long lick on it, making him groan, "Open up, My Lord."

His servos clench but he slowly allows the plating to retract. I trace the round opening before wiggling my glossa inside the small space. The warlord is much more vocal since his port is less used and way more sensitive then his valve. Of course, I ignore the slight bitter tang and savor his noises as my oral fluid makes the small entrance much more slicker and easier to thrust into. After a few minutes, he starts moving his hips back onto my glossa. My engine starts to purr quietly, happy he was enjoying my glossa. I knead the plating on his lower back and slide my claws into the various seams and wiring, much like a content Cybercat. I notice his red optics stare at me from where his helm was turned and laying on the berth. The blush had grown and he was actually drooling a small bit as well. It's likely no one has ever touched his aft port like this before but when you're a drone, you have plenty of opportunities to explore the ways of interfacing, when off duty, of course.

Where is it? I dig my wiggling glossa deeper and deeper until my derma is wrapped around his entrance and my denta is scraping lightly against the plating. Megatron moans at the feeling, pushing back against my face with every swirl of my glossa. When the warlord tenses with a gasp, I knew I had found what I was looking for. I angle my glossa to hit and rub harshly against the small sensor within his port, enjoying the way he grinds back with every touch. His cooling fans kicked on and his panting got more harsh, he was close. I reach under and flick the anterior node on his valve just as I jab my glossa into the sensor in his port. Megatron overloaded immediately with a muffle cry and I moan as his port squeezes my glossa firmly. His legs shake before he goes limp again. I retract my glossa and lick my derma before flipping him onto his back again. I enjoy the swift rising and falling of his chasis for a moment before tapping his spike panel.

"One more, My Lord." I purr and moan happily when he immediately retracts the panel. His spike was amazing, thick and long with a barbed underside. I knead his hips and blow on the tip, smirking when it throbs for attention. I twirl my glossa around the thick tip and dip the tip of my glossa into the small hole on top of his spike. His hips jerk but I manage to keep them down. Megatron's servos clench into fists and he growls impatiently. "Patience, My Lord. We are only just beginning." I then relax my jaw and start swallowing him down. Eventually, my derma touches his pelvic plating and I have him deep within my throat intake. His hips were trembling with restraint and I kept swallowing to prevent myself from choking. I start sucking and humming as well, making the warlord cry out from the three different stimulation's. I reach down and insert two digits into his valve, using my third thumb-like digit to rub his anterior node.

"A-ah!" Megatron cries out arching his back. I use my other servo to trace his port and insert a digit in there as well. Megatron was stuck between thrusting up into my mouth and thrusting backwards into my servos. His claws clutch the padding of the berth harshly as he moans and shouts with bliss. After having two overloads, the warlord was obviously very sensitive which is why he didn't last very long this time, not to mention the multiple sensory stimulation. I moan at the taste of his transfluid as it shoots down my intake and into my tanks. I swallow every ounce of the silver liquid before pulling off of his spike. I shiver at the wet pop sound it makes as my derma leaves the tip. I also remove my servos from his valve and port, raising the one from his valve up so that I can lick it clean before closing the bottom part of my mask back up.

I lay my servos on my lap as I wait for Lord Megatron to get his core temperature down. The motion of his chasis enraptures me for a moment before his optics snap open and look at me. My engine was purring, glad to be of service and not at all bothered by not overloading myself. I was happy and content but by no means confident and smug. He huffs and sits up, I lift my helm to look up at him curiously. I jump a little when his servos grasp my shoulders roughly, had I done something wrong?! He pulls me up and flops back down and turns onto his side. I could hear the faint clicks of his panels replacing themselves as he wraps his arms around me tightly. I was tense and uncertain of what to do, none of the officers hold us drones after the interface, they usually send us out to the washracks and back on duty.

I could feel Lord Megatron's chasis rumble as he spoke, "Relax. Consider this your reward, enjoy it." I look up at him incredulously but he had already offlined his optics. Nervously, I lean my helm forward and tuck it under his chin to nuzzle his neck cabling. When he doesn't move away or reprimand me, I relax and nuzzle more firmly against him. I couldn't move my arms since they are trapped against my sides but my servos start kneading the metal on his side and waist where they lay. His chasis vibrates softly from the purring he emits and my own engines starts purring in reaction. We both relax against each other and I slowly fall in recharge as our cuddling soothed me completely.

* * *

4/24/2018: Though I'd make the sections into smaller chapters. So, yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

When I wake up from recharge, I have to take a moment to remember where I was. I lift my helm up and freeze when Lord Megstron's faceplate comes into my sight. He was still recharging and I couldn't help but notice how... relaxed he looks, almost innocent in a way, as free from any worry as possible. It made him more... handsome. I lift myself up a little and notice that I was half laying on his chasis and half cuddled into his side. Lord Megatron must have flipped onto his back somewhere in his recharge and pulled me into his side, if the arm loosely wrapped around my chasis was any indication. I don't want to disturb such a peaceful recharge and so carefully slid my way out of his hold. I stand from the berth and freeze when he grumbles in his recharge turning onto his side with a frown as his servo clutches the warm spot where I once was. I smile at the sight and quietly make my way out of his quarters.

I walk to my shift in monitor duty, which I was late for, and enter the dark room. I sit down at the monitor I was to watch and start my shift. Of course, I felt the heavy gaze of optics and visors on my back from my fellow drones but none spoke up because Soundwave was in the room. The Communications Officer hated when we slacked off or gossiped when on duty, probably because he was connected to all drone activity, meaning the comm. link system as well. It must be hard sorting through the jumble that is always flying everywhere within the drone systems. I sympathize but don't envy the Cybertronian for his job. Speaking of which, I'm probably in trouble for missing most of my duties yesterday.

When my shift ended, everyone filtered out the room and I tried to sneak out with them but I feel something wrap around my waist and pull me back. I grunt when I'm slammed into a chair and Soundwave's screen like mask is forced into my personal space. He displays the security footage of Megatron grabbing my helm and dragging me down the hall. Soundwave overlays a question mark over it.

"A-ah, I'm sorry, Sir but you may want to ask Lord Megatron. It's not my place to discuss his private matters." I stutters nervously, "If he decides not to tell you, then I can't say anything either." He tenses and grabs my throat tightly, "Ack! I-I'm sorry... but I won't... betray... Lord Megatron's trust!" I choke out grasping his wrist desperately. I freeze when one of his data feelers hang threateningly in front of my visor. Was he... threatening me with a hack?! My struggles stop and I glare fiercely and stubbornly at the TIC. "Do your worst." I lower my clenched servos and prepare myself to delete my processor, he won't force this information out of me. He'll have better luck just asking Lord Megatron.

He stares at me silently but I continue to glare at him, my will not wavering. He let's me go, to my surprise, and pats my helm. What? I stare incredulously at him as he turns around and leaves the room. Why do I get the feeling that I just passed some kind of test, a really important test that my spark depended on? Either way, I sag in relief and head to the med-bay. I have assistant duty with Knockout, which means I'll be buffing him because Breakdown is out on a mission. It's better then mine duty at least.

"Here!" I find a buffer thrown into my hands, "Hurry up! I need to look my best for the race tonight!"

I sigh silently and walk over to the impatiently waiting medic. He lied on his front on one of the medical berths and tapped his sharp digits on it. I honestly didn't see any scratches on him but I turn on the buffer anyway and start on his upper back between his tires. He immediately sighs and relaxes with a soft moan. So, it's a massage? Meh, just focus on the job. I move down onto the grey protoform of his lower back, noticing the red biolights there light up. It's a fascinating sight for sure, especially when one is trying to ignore the moans coming from the medic's vocalizer.

"Lower..." He whimpers. I hesitate but slide down further to his aft plating. His servos knead the berth as he smiles blissfully. His face plate turns blue with a blush as his optics sparkle heavily. "Yessss!" He hisses and pants, "Buff me more! More!" He groans and lifts his aft into the air by getting his knees under him.

I'm extremely uncomfortable but I follow the orders, I'd get in trouble if I didn't. I lower the buffer some more so that it was between his legs and on his interfacing panels. He cries out happily and I seriously hope that no one was passing the medbay doors right now because Knockout was extremely loud. I jump and pull back when his valve panel slides open with a click. I look at his face and notice the way his heavy optics stared at me. He waves his hips with a whimper and I realize that he had wanted to interface from the start.

I chuckle quietly, "Sir, if you had wanted to interface all you had to do was tell me."

He scowls prettily, "Just frag me already!"

I place the buffer down and climb onto the berth to sit on my knees. I grab his hips and lift them higher until he leaned on his arms and had his pedes planted flat on the berth, legs straight. This way his dripping valve was level with my derma. I retract the bottom part of my mask, commonly known as the battle mask, and lick his soft lips. I then push my glossa in as far as it would go, making the medic moan loudly and push back roughly. I wrap an arm around his hips and pull him up higher and closer. This made the medics pedes lift from the berth and the odd whine that came from Knockout told me that he enjoyed the lack of control. I reach down and flick his anterior node causing him to jerk and shout in bliss as he overloads. I growl with glee as his valve squeezes my glossa and I lap at the lubricants going down his shaking legs.

Knockout shudders at the sound coming from my vocalizers and I lower him back down onto his knees. I lick my derma, "Delicious, Chief Medical Officer Knockout." I purr into his audios. "However, You ordered me to and I quote, 'frag you', so I sincerely hope you aren't tired yet."

I slam my servo down onto the back of his helm and hold him down while bringing my other servo up to pin his servos to his lower back. Knockout's optics widen at the sudden domination but despite his hiss, I knew he was immensely enjoying it from the copious amounts of lubricants he was producing. I lean forward and lick the rims of the tires on his back. Knockout keens loudly and jerks harshly in my grasp. Ah, they are sensitive then? I squeeze in between them and rest my helm on the back of his neck cabling, my frame's weight pinning the medic down in all the right places. I stay like that for a moment enjoying the way he wiggles so helplessly underneath me. I then stretch my neck and lick one of his long white audio fins. The reaction was instant, he trembles hard that I almost thought the ship was having turbulence of some sort.

"AH!" He gasps, his optics wide and bright with pleasure, his derma open and glossa hanging from his mouth dripping wet with oral fluids. His cheeks glowed brightly with intense blue, almost purple, coloring as he bucks back, grinding into my pelvic plating. I lick the audio fin again before closing my derma around it to suck on it. "PLEASE!" Knockout cries out.

I couldn't help but moan at the sounds he makes, "Tell me what you want." I whisper between sucks.

He whimpers and whispers what he wants, "I want you to frag me hard and fast, make me scream and dominate me with all you've got." I growl viciously and open my spike panel with a soft click, the sound seemed to affect the medic because I hear another soft click. I chuckle and move my hips to rub my spike against his, both of us noticing how much larger I am then him.

He makes a surprised hum, "You, ah, you're much larger then most other drones. Why is that?"

"You tell me, _doctor_." I purr around his audio fin. I don't give him a chance to reply and slam my spike into his valve. He screams as he's filled with my spike and I groan at the tight fit. I clutch him hard, wrapping the arm I wasn't using to hold his servo down around his waist and pull him against me as much as I could. I pull out slowly and thrust back in softly a few times before changing it entirely. Our hips connected with harsh bangs and my own were a considerable blurr. Condensation covered our bodies as our vents worked overtime to keep us cool. I wrap a servo around his spike and time it with my thrusts as I bite the back of his neck harshly.

"MNN!" He moans loudly as I marked him. The injury wasn't deep enough to draw energon but it was enough to leave a large set of deep dents shaped like my denta. I continue making such marks all along his neck cabling, finding it oddly sexy on the medic.

"Such a loud mouth you've got." I growl hotly, "Do you enjoy this? Do you like the way I mark you, claim you as my own? To know that everyone will see and know who you belong to?" Knockout's processor was too far gone to form a coherent answer but the way his optics brightened with lust told me his thoughts. I moan into his audios making him shiver, "I know I'll enjoy the sight of my mating marks. The knowledge that every dent, every scratch, every little noise you make and every smear of paint on your frame is from me. Every sign that you are _mine_." I hiss the last word as Knockout's valve squeezes around me as he overloads loudly. I let his servos go and grasp his hip to slam as hard as I could two more times into him before overloading as well. Knockout moans quietly as I fill him to the brim with my hot silver liquid, my hips jerking with every throb of my spike. I release his spike and hip to catch his servos again only to pin them beside his helm.

Knockout hisses in surprise when I start thrusting again only slightly softer then before. "W-what-?" He tries to speak through his moans.

"You ordered me to dominate you," I pant, "Well, I'm doing what a dominant would do... _breed you_." I purr lowly into his audios making him shiver below me. "I'm going to fill you up until I can't anymore. Would you like that?" I hum, "Would you like to be pumped full of hot transfluid as you pant and moan underneath me, pinned to the berth? Perhaps it doesn't matter since you are the _submissive_ , I'll enjoy this just as much as you will."

Knockout was incredibly turned on by my questions and at the visions his processor was making from my words. All he could do was moan in agreement as I pumped into him at rapid speeds. After five more overloads for the both of us, I realize my shift was almost over. I lay nestled between his wheels, my chasis still pinning him down but our legs had gone limp and relaxed, tangled together. Both of our engines were purring loudly, the vibrations soothing and calming. Knockout's waist had extended from the amount of fluid within him, making him look chubby as his black protoform peaked from underneath his stretched silver armor. My spike was still in him, blocking most of the transfluid from escaping but because of the pressure on his waist from me laying on him, some still managed to seep out and stain our legs. Sometime during the third round Knockout had escaped my hold and intertwined our digits somewhat awkwardly, since I only had three, but the gesture was endearing. They are still intertwined but we were kneading each others servos slowly, since Knockout refused to let go.

I lick and nuzzle my bite marks making the red mech hum. It wasn't lost to the both of us that our position was extremely telling. With him under me and the way I held him and kiss the marks, the dom-sub relationship was easy to figure out. For some reason, it sent thrills through the both of us. Knockout because while he may act all tough and charismatic, he secretly enjoyed being taken advantage of and taken care of. As for me, well, as a drone, many look down upon me, even by some other drones like the prestigious Eradicons. So, to have such control, such power over a superior was very, very addicting. However, I'm sure that if I wasn't on duty to be here and Knockout had dragged me here like Lord Megatron, I wouldn't be here cuddling like this after a good frag. Knockout always sends us away immediately after he's satisfied, always saying something about annoying questions. It's true that many drones get nervous around the officers after interfacing and thus ask a lot of questions. Perhaps, that's why I haven't been sent away yet to do normal medbay stuff, I haven't yet broken the blissful silence.

However, it wasn't meant to last. My shift was almost over and we still had to clean up from our... activities. I sigh and shake my servos away from his to lift myself up onto my knees.

"What are you doing?" Knockout moans with disappointment as my weight leaves him.

"My shift here is almost over, we need to clean up." I mumble quietly and gently but firmly grasp his hips and slide out. We moan but my spike soon escapes his tight valve and instantly he's starts leaking the silver liquid from within him. I watch it intently before flipping him over and latching my derma around his entrance. Knockout yelps and clutches my helm with a moan. I scoot him closer and grip his hips as I swallow the steady stream coming from him. Knockout sits up and looks down at me incredulously as I drink our mixed fluids. However, the more he watched the silver liquid leak and smear around my derma and cheeks, the more he listened to my audible swallows and with the knowledge of what I was drinking turned him on again. His optics droop heavily with lust, a small blush filters onto his cheeks and his vents pant softly. With every swallow, suck and lick, he shivers and pets my helm softly. I suck on his anterior node as my tanks notified me they were full, Knockout tilts his helm back with a soft moan as he overloads again. I push the rest of the silver liquid out of him and clean his valve and thighs with my glossa.

"Why'd you stop?" Knockout asks.

"I can't take anymore, my tanks are full." I explain before reaching up to wipe my derma clean.

Knockout stops me with a smirk and purr, "Let me." He leans up and licks my derma and cheeks. My engine instantly rumbles at the grooming making the medic chuckle. "Not bad." He licks his derma at the taste of my transfluid and his lubricants mixed. He then proceeds to lick the berth clean before cleaning me just as I cleaned him. I'm surprised that the medic knows standard drone grooming. When drones interface we make sure that all fluids are cleaned up and used. Since we get meager energon once a day, the energy within our transfluid and lubricants is another way for us to keep from starving, though it sometimes gives us an ache in our tanks, the pain is well worth it, for sure. Thus the grooming with our glossas was invented. It was an accidental discovery, just after we drones were created in fact. The activity just grew and became an integrated part of drone 'society'. It's considered VERY rude if only one partner participated in the grooming, so I'm happy Knockout decided to return the favor, unknowingly or not.

Knockout just finished cleaning my servo with a satisfied hum and I notice a smudge beside his derma. I grab his chin with my newly cleaned servo and pull him close. I swipe at the stain and find myself startled when Knockout quickly wraps his derma around it and sucks it into his mouth. His own glossa touches it playfully and I quickly close the distance, mashing our derma together in a kiss. This was another thing officers didn't do, kiss. Why was Knockout kissing me? Was this just his usual teasing or did this mean something more? I'm so confused. Knockout hums and wraps his arms around my neck causing me to wrap my arms around his waist to support him and lift him up slightly. Our spikes rub together making us whine at the over sensitivity, and as one we close our panels before we start another round of fragging. I bring the medic close to my frame leaning over him slightly as the kiss deepened. So focused on the kiss I was, I didn't hear the doors open and close. However, we both notice the large shadow appearing over us.

Knockout's optics look up at the figure behind me and he slowly breaks the kiss, "Apologies, Lord Megatron," He purrs, "Perhaps, you would be willing to wait a few more minutes?"

I tense slightly at the name and look up. It's not uncommon for other officers to walk in on such activities like this and they usually ignore them or wait until done. Lord Megatron has walked in on or stumbled upon several of these occasions but as I look into his optics, I can tell he was impatient. I slowly let the medic go and unwrap his arms from around my neck before sliding my battle mask back into place.

"My shift is over, I must go." I mumble to the disappointed medic, "Next time, just ask." I jump from the berth and give the warlord a bow, "Lord Megatron."

I turn and leave the medbay, not seeing the way Megatron's optics widen in recognition and narrow in fury. Perhaps, if I had, I would have wondered why he was mad.


	3. Chapter 3

I stare down at the two small beings just as they stared up at me. Sometimes, I wish my visor could emote like their wide optics. This is so embarrassing, to be reduced to sparkling sitting when I could be more useful else where. However, Soundwave requested I watch over them and I agreed, though a small part of me suspected this has something to do with Megatron's recently grumpy behavior. So, here I am, sitting on my berth staring down at the two, unsure of what to do with the two pranksters. Since Soundwave had plopped them down and left, they did nothing but stare.

"Whelp, I'm bored." Frenzy, the red and black twin, grunts and falls onto his back to stare at the ceiling.

"Me too." Rumble, the blue and silver twin, mumbles and joins his twin on the floor.

"You! Entertain us!" Frenzy points at me with a grin.

I stare at them incredulously. How the frag am I supposed to do that?!

Apparently, Rumble thought this too, "Frenzy, you idiot! How do you expect him to do that when he's got nothing to entertain with? Do you expect him to start playing charades or something?"

"Meh, it was worth a try." Frenzy shrugs. "And I'm not an idiot, you trash heap!"

"Why you-!" Rumble growls and leaps onto Frenzy.

"Let go of me!" Frenzy hisses and they start to rough house and roll across the floor.

I just watch, what else am I supposed to do? Frenzy manages to roll them over for a moment and Rumbles moans, "H-hey! Frenzy don't touch me there!"

"What you mean here?" Frenzy mischievously rubs his twin's pelvic plating.

Rumble blushes and scowls up at his smirking twin before flipping them back over to make Frenzy moan and fidget. Okay, I need to stop this and now. They can interface after Soundwave picks them back up. I walk over and separate them making them protest.

"Aw, come on! It was getting to the good part!" Frenzy whines.

They were incredibly light even though they came up to my knees. I pick them up by wrapping an arm around their waists and place them on the berth.

"You two obviously did something to upset Officer Soundwave and consequently interrupted my recharge time." I state calmly, "Please, just wait until Officer Soundwave picks you up to interface. I'd like to get as much recharge as possible tonight."

I lay down between them, forcing them to lay down next to my hips and huff, "Now, recharge, it'll make time go faster."

They whine and pout but eventually settle down enough for me to fall into my own recharge. However, I wake up a couple hours later to giggling and soft movement on my waist. I online my visor and look down. Primus, they couldn't wait, could they? They were reaching across my waist to kiss and hold each other. While the sight was oddly erotic, I couldn't recharge while they did this near me.

"What did I tell you?" I huff in aggravation.

"Aw, come on." Rumble hums as Frenzy nibbles down to his neck, "You can't say you aren't enjoying the sight."

Frenzy chuckles, "Perhaps, he wants to join but doesn't want to admit it."

"Now wait a-" My vents hitch when their small servos rub my spike panel, "S-stop that."

"Why?" Rumble moans, the sound sent shivers up my back.

I reach up and pull their servos away must to their displeasure. "I apologize but Officer Soundwave asked me to watch over you. You are his most prized and valued Symbiotes and for him to trust you with me enough to guard you is outstanding. I do not wish to lose his trust in me."

They stare at me before Frenzy spoke up warily, "And if we were to make it an order?"

I tense. They could, in fact, order me to interface with them because they are considered officers and a higher rank then me. "Again, I'm sorry but I will not betray Officer Soundwave's trust. I will accept any punishment he deems worthy for refusing an order but at least I'll have the knowledge that I haven't gone behind his back and dishonored his trust in me. He asked me to watch you and I will not take advantage of you nor allow you to do the same to me."

They stare at me and I stare resolutely back. Why does this seem familiar? They chuckle at look at each other, with smirks. "Looks like the Boss was right about you." Rumble hums. "Ain't that right, Boss?"

I'm confused before it hits me. This was another test. Seriously? What was with Soundwave and tests of loyalty? My door opens and in walks the con in question. I'm surprised and attempt to get up and salute but only get as far as sitting up when Soundwave places a servo on my chasis. I tilt my helm in confusion, what was going on?

"Soundwave's trust- important to- you?" The mixed playbacks of voices came from the TIC but that's normal for the silent mech.

"Well, yes." I shrug honestly, "I value every officer's trust. It makes me happy and proud that you would trust me with such important tasks. It probably has to do with being a drone, such things are in my programming, but it's the truth."

I wait patiently for his next action. Out of all the things the TIC could do, I never expected him to leap onto the berth and climb onto my lap. I hold my servos up nervously, startled and unsure of what to do. He grabs my servos and places them on his hips.

"What happens- in this room- stays between- us."

"Understood." I nod, curious of what he was doing. Soundwave is one of the officers who rarely ever seeks a partner, probably because many find his silence a turn off and because of his trust issues. Many would try to use him to get to Lord Megatron, being his most trusted confident and all. Soundwave ejects Lazerbeak from his chasis, the bird-like Cybertronian landing on the chair at my tiny desk, and reaches up to his mask. I gasp in shock when he takes the screen-mask off and reveals his faceplate to me. No one has ever seen Soundwave's real face and lived to tell about. Now that I think about it, that's probably why they didn't live, they would have bragged about it. It hits me then why Soundwave had tested me not once but twice, he wanted to make sure I could keep this secret and be trusted with such a sight.

I lift my servos up and pause just before touching him, "May I?" His helm tilts down into a slight nod and doesn't move when my digits softly touch his cheeks. The metal was a smooth dark silver, almost grey, with almost aristocratic like features. His optics were very much like Commander Starscream's but purple instead of red and had a more exotic slant that made him look somewhat like a femme. His derma was soft and his denta pointed and sharp like mine. When I feel Soundwave's thin digits touch my own mask, I allow it to retract so he could explore my face as well. He pulls my helm up slightly and hesitantly places his derma on my own. Why is he...? Ah, he probably saw Knockout and I do this and was curious.

I push back gently allowing him to decide to move further if he wanted to. With my response, he kisses me more firmly and I lick his bottom derma for entrance. He opens slowly and allows me to dive my glossa into his mouth. I trace his denta before touching and coaxing his own glossa into moving with mine. The more confidence he gained the deeper and more passionate this kiss became. I watch his optics droop and close as he leans down and wraps his arms around my neck. I reach around him and pull him close enough that our chasis' were firmly against each other and caress the black protoform on his back. His vents hitch as he arches and the kiss soon started becoming more hungry and sloppy. However, I'm forced to break the kiss when Rumble and Frenzy force themselves between us.

"Don't leave us out!" Frenzy smirks.

"Yeah! Let us join the fun!" Rumble grins.

I look up at Soundwave questionably and he's nods. I reach for Rumble and grab his chin gaurd to tilt his helm back. His surprised look didn't last long when my derma met his. With him being so much smaller, my glossa dominated his mouth quickly.

"A-ah..." He moans and grabs my helm gaurds weakly, I change the angle of my helm causing oral fluids to run down Rumble's face to his chin. His small glossa swiped eagerly against my own and I enjoy the small noises coming from him.

"That's hot." Frenzy mumbles as he hugs his twin from behind, watching the drool escape our derma and how my glossa made Rumble's cheeks puff out a little. He could feel the sensations through the bond and it made him shiver, who knew that a drone could be such a good kisser? I glance up at Soundwave and notice that he was watching with heavy optics, glowing with lust and a slight bit of relief. Maybe because most look down on Symbiotes or perhaps because I accepted them just as easily as I did him. They may look like sparklings but I know they are fully grown. Most of his other lovers probably didn't feel comfortable around them or didn't like the idea of interfacing with them watching.

Rumble's cooling fans kick on making my engine purr automatically. I break the kiss to allow him some time to cool down, excessive heat is bad for smaller frames. Frenzy yanks my helm over to him and slams his derma onto mine. I lay a servo on his back to pull him closer and coax his glossa to enter my mouth instead. I notice Rumble and Soundwave shudder as I moan softly, Frenzy must be broadcasting the feelings to them over the bond they've got. He traces my denta curiously and laps at my wiggling glossa as I practically knot them together. One of my unique talents: A dexterous glossa. Frenzy whines when I break the kiss but turns to Rumble instead. Soundwave catches my derma again in a sloppy kiss but I break it to lick down his neck and suck on the sensitive cables and wires. His vents hitch in a silent moan as he arched and tilts his helm back for me.

Something wrapping around me caused me to look down. Ah, Soundwave's data feelers, or in other words, tentacles. They wrap around my waist, one going up my chasis the other wrapping around one of my legs. I look up at Soundwave questionably but he looked away with a blush. Oh. They must have reached out on instinct instead of actual conscious thought. I gently bring the one wrapping around my neck to my face. Soundwave's optics widen and he turns to stare at me, his blush growing exponentially, as my glossa traces it. The four pinchers flare out and I dip my glossa inside, noting the way the small little data connectors inside wrap around it. Soundwave covers his mouth as he involuntarily makes a squeak with his real voice. I stare at him in surprise as the tentacle pushes deeper inside my mouth, almost reaching the point of entering my intake. I suck softly and he immediately starts trembling making small noises and little moans. Huh, they must be extremely sensitive because of all the extra sensors which is likely sending a lot of data to his processor.

I scrape my denta across the surface gently, noticing the way the twins were writhing between us, making loud gasps and groans. I reach down and finger the little gears sticking out of their pedes, making them shout in bliss. The bond must be really open because I feel Soundwave tense as well. Soundwave finally pushes me down onto my back and rubs my spike panel, which I open immediately.

Rumble and Frenzy gasp with delight, "He's huge!"

I feel a blush appear on my faceplate as Soundwave stares hungrily down at me. Rumble raises his servo into the air excitedly, "I call first dibs!" Frenzy whines and pouts but agrees reluctantly.

I couldn't help the startled chuckle that escaped me and I could feel the tentacle tremble with the vibrations. Rumble opens his valve panel and rubs my tip against his lips with a moan. I tremble as he forces more and more of me into him, so small, so tight, so _hot_. Rumble was panting in concentration as he relaxed his valve just right to allow even more of me go in. He manages to get all but five inches in, he leans up and back to show that his waist was bloated slightly. He moans and rubs the bump firmly. I groan, feeling the motions from inside of him. Frenzy was hugging him from behind, his faceplate bright along with his brothers and he stared down at the lump with wide optics. I was gripping Soundwave hard enough to leave small dents on his thighs but he didn't seem to mind. Frenzy wraps his arms firmly around his brother, I grunt at the extra squeeze, and helps him lift himself up and down my spike. Frenzy's spike panel opens as well and Rumble opens his aft panel. I watch as Frenzy pierces Rumble's port with his spike as he lifts his brother on my spike. They moan and kiss, the sight was so arousing that it made my spike throb, causing Rumble to yelp and whimper as he and his brother were jerked lightly.

Soundwave slides down between my legs and scratches at my valve and port coverings. I open them as he opens his spike covering. With one swift thrust, he sheathed himself inside my slick valve causing me to shout his name, though it was muffled by the tentacle. Soundwave shudders and begins at a slow pace, gradually gaining more and more speed with every thrust. I let out a yelp when I feel the other data feeler close around my port, the smaller, softer data connectors entering me and travelling deep inside. I lift my arms up above my helm to grasp the edge of the berth, the sensations were amazing! I here a trill and look up, surprised to see Lazerbeak standing there. Her red optics stared at me before she shifts and I hear a small click. My vents hitch at the sight of her drenched valve, I'm surprised that her frame even had such equipment but I understood what she wanted. I bring one of my servos down and slide it between her legs. She let's out a low chirp and lowers herself onto one of my digits where I then proceed to pump it gently in and out of her. Her wings lower to the berth and she nuzzles my wrist with her helm, I could feel her vents blow hot air against my plating as she enjoyed the feeling.

"Primus, so good-so good-so good!" Rumble rants loudly as clear optical fluid, or tears, falls from underneath his visor in ecstasy. Frenzy wasn't much better with unintelligible moans and cries. Soundwave was pounding into me by now, his thin digits gripping my thigh plating roughly. He wasn't loud but he was vocal with growls and whines. His optics were fluttering, loosing focus as his thrusts became sloppy and rushed. Lazerbeak was trembling above me, her trills and squeaks were getting louder and more pitched as time went on. I wasn't much better then them, shaking and moaning around the data feeler in my mouth. We were all so very close with bright blue blushes, dark optics and condensation running down our frames. Our cooling fans were roaring along with our engines and our chasis' moved rapidly to filter in air to our overheating systems.

"Lazerbeak, R-Rumble, Fr-renz-zy, S-SOUNDWAVE!" I manage to say each of their names before arching as my overload hit me hard. Thought they were muffled, each of the cons on me knew what I was saying. Rumble cries out as his waist extends even more until a river of silver leaks out of his valve and down his legs, overloading at the feeling of being filled. Frenzy was right behind him, overloading with a shout, clutching his brother tight as he fills Rumble's port with his own transfluid. Feeling their overloads over the bond, Lazerbeak shrieks with her own overload, drenching my servo with her lubricants. Finally, between the overlapping sensations from the bond and the tight squeezing of my valve, port and mouth, Soundwave let's out a loud roar overloading into me with a few more hard thrusts. I moan softly at the spreading warmth within me and go limp as my overload leaves me. Soundwave leans over me, careful not to crush the twins, panting and staring into my visor with hooded optics. His chasis lays against mine, he removed the tentacle from my mouth and kisses me deeply.

His data feelers retract back into him as he sits up and pulls himself from my valve. He carefully pulls Rumble, Frenzy and Lazerbeak off of me as well and manually closes their panels, they had crashed into recharge during their overloads. Soundwave brings a rag out of his subspace and cleans the berth quickly. I let him do so with a hum, though this called for grooming, I'm too tired to start the process. I replace my panels along with Soundwave and sit up. I reach hesitantly towards him, aware of his purple optics watching me. Now that I look, Lazerbeak seems to be the armor that protects his spark chamber. Do all carriers have such thin outer plating? I can see his purple spark shine brightly through his black casing and unless observed closely, one would think it just a part of his purple biolights that spread over his entire protoform. I lightly touch the purple armor around that glowing spot and lean forward. Soundwave tenses but his optics go wide when I tenderly kiss the almost transparent casing. I plant a series of light kisses and small licks, making the TIC sigh and relax into my hold as my arms wrapped around his waist and kneaded his lower back. He places a servo on the back of my helm to hold me in place as he drapes his other arm over my shoulder to knead my backplates.

This felt... good. Definitely a different feeling then cuddling with another drone and that bizarre time with Lord Megatron. This felt... right. Soundwave's frame fit perfectly against mine, his slender curves fitting nicely against my own and our chasis' seemed like they were meant to be nuzzled together. Soundwave seemed content as well if the soft rumbling coming from him was any indication. I observe his relaxed expression and couldn't help but notice how much his entire helm looks like the decepticon emblem. Well, he is Megatron's most trusted and most loyal, it wouldn't surprise me if Soundwave had changed his helm design or if the TIC had actually inspired the insignia in the first place. I chuckle making the communications officer look down at me with narrowed optics.

"Apologies, sir." I hum quietly being mindful about the recharging little one, "I'm simply just admiring how beautiful you look." His optics widen in surprise and looks away with a lost frown. I narrow my optics, "You don't think the same, do you?"

"Soundwave: Flawed." He murmurs and I'm completely stunned that it wasn't a recording.

"May I speak freely?" I ask and he nods cautiously. "I can assure you, you're the most gorgeous mech I've ever seen. You are slender but you carry yourself with strength and I seriously believe the way you walk shows this. However, despite the amazing faceplate and frame, what delights me is your personality."

Soundwave's optics narrow down at me, "Elaborate."

"You are quiet, true. Dangerous, isolated and anti-social in ways that most would find off putting but not me. You are loyal, strong, intelligent and efficient. You are not emotionless like most believe otherwise you wouldn't be such an amazing carrier." I gesture at the recharging symbiotes. "You are determined, you stand for what you believe and you're protective of those you respect and care for. I can spend all night cycle describing various traits you hold and providing examples to each but I think you get my point. You may be flawed, as you say, but your better traits overpower that and if I'm honest, your scars only add to your beauty, if tells of your strength and will power."

Soundwave stares at me as he let's helm go. I reach up to grip is chin and lower him down to give him a soft kiss, "Speak: Truth?"

I nuzzle his helm and bring him into a tight hug, much to his surprise, "I swear upon my very spark, that I speak nothing but truth. May Primus strike me down and make me spend all eternity in the pit, if I'm not."

His vents hitch at the oath, such things aren't said lightly. Oaths are connected to our energy signatures, if one was untruthful in speaking an oath, it'd be apparent and the one receiving the oath would have the right to offline the giver. Soundwave relaxes and clutches me tighter in an almost desperate way as our helm rub and nuzzle each other in affection. I lean back slowly and bring the slender mech to lay on top of me, his helm sliding down to lay upon my chasis.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke the next morning, Soundwave was gone. Rumble and Frenzy lay on my chasis, soaking up the natural heat that my spark produces.

Rumble's vent stutter softly, a Cybertronian version of a yawn, as he scrubbed a servo over his faceplate, "Hm? Oh, you're finally awake. Boss was called to the bridge by Lord Megatron."

"And you're still here, why?" I hum, more curious then upset.

Frenzy moans lazily, "Because we wanted to stay. We like you and Soundwave seems to trusts you."

"Besides," Rumble offlines his visor, "You produce a lot more heat then Soundwave and it feels nice."

I hold off the urge to laugh and stare down at the two. They were acting like lazy Cybercats! I sigh and reach up to rearrange them slightly.

"Wha-?" Frenzy sleepily protests.

"Shush, I need to get up. Unless you wish to be put down, then stay quiet and enjoy the warmth while I carry you two back to Officer Soundwave." I shush them firmly. I place my arms under them as I sit up and they lay in the crooks of my elbow joints. They turn slightly and lean against my chasis, their servos reaching up to hook onto my armor. Their helms nuzzle into my chasis and almost instantly fall into a light recharge. I shake my helm at them and make sure my battle mask was closed before leaving the room.

I enter the bridge and freeze when a room full of optics land on my form, most of them fellow drones. I climb down to the lower observation level where Soundwave sat at a large console. I was well aware of Lord Megatron's optics follow my every move as well. I approach Soundwave and nudge him shoulder to make him turn around.

"Here." I mutter, "I have repair duty, I need my servos free and I doubt they will wish to stay through such boring proceedures."

Soundwave holds his arms out and everyones optics finally notice the two sleeping symbiotes in my arms. I carefully place them in a comfortable position and slowly extract my servos, ready to catch them in case Soundwave didn't have a good grip on them. I stand up straight and salute at Soundwave's nod. I ignore the excited whispers coming from the drone and the stunned look Megatron was giving me.

It didn't take me long to check in with the engineers and receive my task from them. However, to my dislike, it was on top of the Nemesis. Don't get me wrong, the flight deck had an amazing view but the wind was a force to reckon with. Not only did it risk taking non-flyers to their death but if in colder regions, there was the threat of having your energon freeze in your lines, an instant frozen death.

I walk out slowly, glad that we were flying over one of the warmer areas of the planet. The wind pushed against me but I manage to make my way over to the communications antennae that was damaged in the recent flight through an electrical storm. I open the paneling and groan at the charred wires and shattered relays, this was going to take some time. I decide to listen to some music as I work, it often made things like this pass by quicker.

Three songs later and I'm half way done with the repairs when the next song gains my attention. Huh, has a nice beat... My helm nods to the music, what delightful sounds. My pede starts tapping along with those clicking like notes. What is this song called? Hey Mami by Sylvan Esso (Big Wild Remix)? What a strange name but it sounded great. My hips start swaying, my attention falling onto the song for a moment. I'll finish in a moment. My hips rock as I lean from side to side, humming along with the music. My pedes tap against the hull of the ship as my servo raised themselves above my helm. I wave them down and twirl lightly, sliding my pedes around gracefully. As the song reached the middle, I slowed down to match the soft climax, crouching down sensually rubbing my shoulders as my body rocked side to side. I lift my servos over my helm and wave them down to caress the ship. As the tempo started again, I twist as I rose back to my full height and rubbed my sides as I raised them above my helm.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

I jump in fright and online my visor, unaware that it had offlined in the first place. I stumble as a strong gust of air pushed against me but I catch myself and look up.

"Well?" Starscream scowls at me.

I'm glad my mask hid my expression of mortification and humiliation at being caught not only slacking off but moving in such inappropriate ways. "A-ah, apologies, Commander Starscream. I-I was only moving with the song, I a-allowed it to guide me, that's all."

The silver seeker looks me up and down with a hum, "Is that so?"

"I'm sorry for slacking off, I'm sure you would rather not see my clumsy movements." I rub my arm in embarrassment.

"Clumsy?" He seemed genuinely surprised at my choice of words, "You seemed adequate and graceful to me."

I tense uncertainly, "T-thank you for your kind words, Commander Starscream, but I don't think I'm that good at all."

His optics narrow at me and I secretly start panicking, had I said something to upset the SIC? He stalks up to me, ignoring how tense I was, he walks around me slowly, touching my shoulder, hips and arm which contemplative hums.

"You say you went with the music, correct?" He tilts my helm up with one of his long sharp digits.

"Yes?" I say uncertainly, where was this going?

He huffs and steps back. Suddenly, I receive a ping and open the comm. A song started playing over it. It was Cybertronian made but... is this an old ballet?! I look at the seeker in surprise, "Then show me." He hums and clasps one of my servos. He places in on his waist and grips the other while placing his other servo on my shoulder.

"But- I- What- How- Do- Um-" I sputter anxiously. My servos shaking in distress as the slightly taller mech waits for me to move impatiently. I've never thought the seeker would ever get near me let alone let me touch him.

He sighs harshly, "Relax. Pretend I'm not here or that your within one of your fellow drones, if it helps. I only wish to see how you react when dancing with a partner."

I calm down some as he resets the song. This time I take a deep vent and focus on the song, tentatively focus on the song. I don't know many Cybertronian songs, having been made when the planet was already dead but this one, while unrecognizable, was slow, smooth and elegant. It called for slow sweeping movements and graceful steps. The more I focus on the song the more my servos stopped shaking. The seeker hums quietly and resets the song once more but this time, I start moving. I take a step back lightly swinging the seeker to the side as I take a step forward. I bring the mech closer and offline my visor, letting my frame move on its own. Step, step, twirl, step, let go and lift servo up and away from the seeker. I pull he twirls into my arm and I dip him gently. I pull him up and twirl him around with one servo. His wings slide against my chasis as we rock together, servos intertwined. I move to the left, grasping his hips and lift him into the way to twirl him up as the tempo lifted higher. I don't hear the way his vents hitch nor do I see the way his optics widen. He bends a leg and arches so the his servos tapped my shoulders. Twirl, twirl, twirl, swing to the side into a dip with a servo one his still out stretched leg. I bring him up so that our frames were mashed together, clutching his bent leg and holding it to my hip, I spin around so that his hell cut into the floor and he falls into another dip. As the song came to an end, I brought him up smoothly so that our chasis' touch. I feel one of his servos lay onto my arm wrapped around his waist and another lays on my shoulder.

Our engines rumbled lowly as he stay frozen like that. I'm sure that if we weren't on the flight deck being blast with cool wind, our cooling fans would be on. I online my optics and look at Starscream apprehensively. His wide optics were staring at me, stunned at my display and ease.

"Impressive." He purrs with a smirk.

I quickly let him go and clutch my servos behind my back to hide their shaking. I step away and nod at him, "Thank you, Commander Starscream." I'm thankful I manage not to stutter. Out of all the officers, Starscream is the ones that scares me the most, his unpredictability was even worse then Lord Megatron's.

"To think a Vehicon Drone would excell in a Seeker courting dance, albeit, a grounded version." He smirks as I tense at the knowledge. Oh dear, I had not known that was what that song went to. I sincerely hope that doesn't mean what I think it means... Starscream carresses my cheek as he struts past me, "You'll be seeing more of me, little drone." He leans to whisper into my audios, "I accept the proposal." He cackles as he heads inside the ship.

Scrap. Frag. Slag. Pit. _Primus' shiny aft_! _**Unicron's tainted spark**_. My spark is instantly filled with fear, anger and exasperated stress. My servos tremble as I finish my work. I had not meant to ask to court him! The fragger tricked me! Oh, I hope this doesn't bite me in the aft later on. I shudder, what did such a courting entail anyway?


	5. Chapter 5

"Really?" I stare blankly down at the recharging symbiotes on top of me. How did they even get in? I had locked my door before I entered recharge. I shake my helm and carry them to the bridge again. I gained less looks this time and thankfully, Lord Megatron wasn't there to burn holes into my back with optics. I approach Soundwave and hand them to the TIC like yesterday. I nod to him and turn around to try and leave as quickly as I could. Try being the key word. I feel something wrap around my waist and with a yelp, I find myself being yanked back and turned around. I tense when Soundwave wraps his arms around and I stare down at him in surprise as he lays his helm against my chasis. I stay still for a moment before slowly wrapping my arms around him and rub his helm calmly. I allow myself to relax as he starts purring softly, "What brought this on?"

He doesn't answer me but he does clutch me tighter and let's me go with a nod. I nod in return and shrug back my confusion for the moment. I wave at him and leave the room only to find myself grabbed by the helm again. I yelp and grab the servo blocking my vision as I'm dragged away. The Cybertronian growls in warning and I stantly go limp, recognizing the situation. Why I am always the one they pick? Perhaps I'm not but it certainly feels like it. I wonder what Lord Megatron wants this time? I find myself thrown, again, against the wall but this time it's follow by a servo grabbing my neck. I grasp his wrist and squirm.

"What have you done?!" He glares at me baring his denta in a snarl.

"I'm n-not sure what you m-mean, Lord Megatron!" I stutter out.

"Don't play dumb, drone!" He growls, "My medic keeps requesting you as a permanent assistant, Soundwave suddenly has an incredibly trust in you, especially if he allows you to watch over his symbiotes and now Starscream is bragging about starting a courtship with a Vehicon!"

"I-I've done nothing, My Lord!" I'm shocked, why does this upset the warlord? "It's not rare for the officers to drag us drones off for an interface. So, when I arrived for my first medbay shift, CMO Knockout ordered me to interface. I followed my orders exactly as I could, I know I'd get in trouble if I didn't. CO Soundwave just suddenly arrived at my quarters with his symbiotes. He wanted to interface along with his symbiotes and I allowed him to do so since he was a superior. As for Commander Starscream, well, that one isn't my fault at all. I was assigned to repair the communications antennae that had been damaged in the last storm and I was listening to the local music. Commander Starscream had caught me moving along with the song as I fixed the wiring and he wanted to know what I was doing. He forcefully grabbed me and told me to dance, so, I offlined my optics and danced. I had no idea the song he chose was part of a Seeker Courtship Dance, as he called it. I wasn't privy to Cybertronian songs since I was onlined right before the planet died and we left to the stars."

Throughout my explanation, Megatron lowered me bit by bit down to the floor, his expression going from furious to blank. Whether that's a good thing or not, I'm not sure.

Before my processor could stop me, I grab and rub his servo as it fell from my neck cabling, "Lord Megatron, is there something wrong? Is there anything I can do for you to help?"

He stares at where his larger servo is gently sandwiched between mine, "What have you done?" He murmurs and falls to his knees.

"My Lord!?" I jump in surprise and clutch his servo tighter in worry. Never ever has Megatron fell to his knees willingly, only when severely injured and even that's rare. Was he ill with a virus? He scowls at my fretting and pushes me against the wall. I grunt softly but find myself staring into half closed optics as Megatron leans forward. "My... Lord?" I whisper nervously.

"What is it you do to me?" He mutters to himself. "Why is it _you_ who my frame craves for?"

"I-I'm not sure I understand." I respond with confusion.

He scowls and punches the wall next to my helm fiercely in frustration. I flinch and yelp, looking at the dent in shock. "It's so fragging frustrating! Even Starscream no long satisfies me! I've tried other drones thinking that perhaps it was the frame type but none are the same! What are you doing to me?!" He roars.

I'm deeply confused. I don't know what ails the warlord, honestly I don't but I can tell he needs a good frag. Has he not been able to overload since I was last here? It seems cruel but I have the smallest feeling of smugness, knowing that only my touch is able to appease the leader. I want to comfort him, to reassure him. I drop his servo, step closer and hug him. His vents hitch as he tenses in shock.

I rub his helm soothingly, "I know not what ails you My Lord, I truely do not and if I did, I would do my best to fix it. However, if you need my attention, all you had to do was tell me. I was created to serve you, to do all that you require and need. It's an honor that you crave for me and I'm more then willing to help you satiate this craving now and in the future."

He slowly relaxes and brings his arms around me, stuffing his helm into the crook of my neck. I retract my battle mask as he lifts his helm back up and kiss him softly. He instantly deepens the kiss with need and sticks his glossa into my mouth. We battle for dominance and surprisingly, I won. I trace his pointed denta and dancing with his glossa, noticing that I was lifted and carried over to the berth. He sat me on his lap and lowered his servos to clutch my hips. I break the kiss to trail kisses down his jaw and to his neck. My servos scratch down his chasis and dig into the seams of the overlapping armor.

"Shh..." I whisper into his audios as he growls, "Let me take care of you, _My_ Lord."

He shudders and scoots further back onto the berth. I push him down and start making my way down his chasis. I reach his valve panel and lick it, he opens it slowly. Instantly, I attack his anterior node.

"Nng, AH!" He gasps and arches, unprepared for the sudden rush of pleasure. I lap at the lubricants coming from him and knead the dark purple protoform between his thigh armor.

"So... sweet." I moan, digging my faceplate as deep into his lips and valve as I could.

Megatron's thighs come up to clamp on my helm tightly as my helm nudges his anterior node constantly. One of his servos was clutching his helm, covering an optic as he stared down at me. His faceplate was bright blue and his frame already had condensation forming on it as his heated vents created white steam. His other servo was clutching the padding on his berth tightly and I'm surprised it hasn't ripped yet. He must have really needed this, especially if he's this worked up so quickly. I go back to his anterior node and give it a light bite and a hard suck.

"YES!" Megatron shouts in bliss as he overloads. A few arcs of electricity passes over his frame, showing just how hard he overloaded. His legs fall limp allowing me to rise and kiss him. He moans at the taste of himself and clutches my shoulders tightly.

A click was heard as my spike panel retracts. I break the kiss and look into his optics, "Will you allow me the honor...?"

He stares at me and nods. I slide in between his legs and rub my spike against his valve, savoring the slick warmth feeling. Megatron sighs and relaxes as best he could. I slide into him, gasping at how tight he was. Well, because of his size, the lack of use is the likely cause. This only makes me feel even more happy. Megatron was muffling himself with his servos, his valve still very sensitive from his last overload.

I lean over and grip his servos, "No..." I pant, "Let me hear you, let me hear those beautiful sounds." I intertwine our servos as I could and grip them tightly.

"Hah..." Megatron's blush got bigger as his optics filled with desire and surprise at being complimented. "NNG!" His helm tilts up as I start moving. "Guh..." He moans and wraps his legs around my waist.

"So pretty, so beautiful, so strong and wise." I grunt my pace speeding up. His valve was so soft and it practically milked me! I couldn't help but babble, my lust reaching new heights at his noises and thick frame shuddering under me.

"A-ah!" He arches as I hit a bundle of extremely sensitive nodes within him. I angle my hips and thrust hard and fast into them. I growl and lean forward, bending him a little and kiss him roughly. I swallow every one of his sounds as I dominate his mouth and wrap my glossa around his possessively. I can feel him shiver under me in an impending overload making me speed up. I release a servo from his to reach up and clutch his throat firmly, a gesture that means complete domination or victory. His optics widen as his overload hits him hard. I moan as the large arcs of electricity conduct between the two of us, lighting up all kinds of senors an nodes within my frame. Megatron's free servo clutches my back desperately, scratching me and drawing energon.

The pain combines with the pleasure and I soon find myself hitting my own overload with a loud howl, breaking the kiss. " _MINE_!" I snarl viciously as my hips pumped slowly, filling the warlord with my scalding transfluid. Once my overload passes, the haze over my processor goes away and I fall limp on top of the moaning and purring leader. A few minutes go by as our frames cool back down to standard temperatures.

"Yours, huh?" I blush at the teasing tone.

"Apologies, My Lord. It's a small glitch of mine. I get possessive when I spike someone, please don't take my words at face value."

He wraps his arms around me and twitches his hips, "... And if I like being yours?"

I look up at him in surprise, noticing the way his optics dimmed with satisfaction and want. "That is your choice, My Lord."

"Hm..." He hums and sits up. I fall onto my aft as he gets his pedes under him so that he had stability. He pushes me down onto my back and kneads my chasis as he arches. The sight was incredibly arousing and it made my spike throb. "Hah..." Megatron moans in surprise, this new angle made my spike go much deeper then before. He leans forward to hover over me and places his servos on either side of my helm before moving slowly, as if unsure, up and down. I moan and grasp his hips, rolling my own up gently. He huffs and suddenly slams himself down. We both arch and gasp and we find ourselves clutching each other as Megatron set an incredible pace.

"YES! Yesyesyes!" I pant, every sensor on my spike flaring with amazing heat that sent waves of desire and static to my spark.

"So good..." Megatron moans, "Why does this feel so right? Why does my very spark light up with joy at the feel of you against me, _in_ me?"

I drag him down into another kiss, caressing under the sides of his helm to reach the more sensitive metal of his faceplate. He whines softly and grinds on me in retaliation making me moan into his mouth. I could feel my second overload coming closer and closer. I move my servos back to his hips and plant my pedes firmly against the berth.

"AH!" We both gasp harshly as I thrust up HARD into him, hitting a particularly sensitive bundle of nodes deep within him. I angle my hips and start _pounding_ the warlord with all my might.

"RIGHT THERE! YESYESYESYES!" Megatron shouts desperately as he leans over me with a sharp arch. I lick the decepticon insignia now in front of me in a worshiping manner. It just goes to show how much bigger the warlord is compared to me. If we were to stand side by side, my helm just barely went past his pelvic armor. To think of being here, slamming into this large mechs valve and having him hanging onto me on the brink of overload, it only made me even more aroused. "Oh Primus!" Megatron sobs, "Don't stop! Don't stop!"

My chasis vibrates with my growl as I bring him back down for a sharp kiss, denta clashing and glossas twirling together. I'm sure my visor was a very dark red by now, every fiber of my being screamed to make him mine before he's gone. But I can't, sparkbonding is ill advised during war, not to mention this was _Megatron_ , the _leader_ of the _decepticons_. Just because he was thoroughly enjoying this, doesn't mean he's even close to trusting me that much. So, with great restraint, instead of my chasis opening, I break the kiss and bite down on his neck cabling.

"MINE!" I hiss between my denta, clenching down as hard as I could. It would leave deep holes and dents and I could already taste the energon leaking from the injury. It would leave scars if not treated by a medic, tiny ones that would only be noticeable if one got close enough but it was enough to show that he had been claimed. It a step down from actual bonding and told all to back off unless agreed upon to share or be open with their relationship.

Megatron moans heavily at the feeling of being marked and returns the favor by biting down on my own neck cabling, just below my jaw. We clench each other, biting down as hard as we could as we scream with our overloads. Megatron slams down hard on my hips and I clutch him hard enough to create small dents. His own servos slash down my chasis, creating deep scratches that lightly bled energon. My hips twitch as I fill him with my hot fluid and his engine purrs at the feeling. We slowly release our denta, lapping at the energon spilt and bring our forehelms together. Now was the moment the warlord had to make a decision, he could complete the marking ritual or simply lift himself off of me.

Our engines purr in unison as we stare into each other optics. I fully expect him to reject the marking but to my surprise I find him leaning in to kiss me. Our glossas connect and our energon mixes together, I swallow half of it staring up at him questioningly, this was his last chance to back out. While not permanent, it's very hard to break the marking instincts that are programmed deep within our sparks. He flips us over, the other half going back into his mouth. He stares at me with hooded optics and swallows determinedly. I break the kiss slowly leaning back so that the warlord isn't curled uncomfortably. This is the reason why kissing is considered very intimate.

"You are mine, just as I am yours." I mutter the oath.

"I am yours, just as you are mine." He rumbles back.

We grunt as our sparks pulse harshly for a few moments as our marking programming kicks in. I move my hips in a quick shallow thrust before pulling out. I lick him clean as the transfluid runs back out.

"What, hah, exactly are you doing?" He moans lightly.

"Standard Drone Grooming." I purr, "Despite the excessive amount of energon we have in storage, there are simply too many drones that need energon. We get half a cube a day and that's barely enough to keep our sparks going. So, drone grooming was invented. There was a reason why most of us are very good at interfacing, we have experience. It was found out quite accidentally but we are able to take in various transfluid and lubricant components and use those as a substitute for the lacking nutrients we get from our rations. However, we still need energon or we'll end up like the Empties. Another down side is that while we absorb certain things, the rest sits there until our nanites vaporizes it to make room for better fuel. This can cause some major tank aches and in some cases, even purgings. So, when in dire need, us drones interface and take the others fluid."

Throughout my speech, I continued licking the warlord clean aware of his optics watching me. "You do this... every time?" He murmurs.

"It's a standard procedure and a common one among us, part of our culture if you're so inclined to call it." I shrug, "It's an ingrained reaction by now, we don't even think about it any more and it's also considered very rude if you don't. I'm not sure if it's still considered rude with a non-drone but I do it anyway because it's an act like talking or walking, a drone just does it."

"To think, you were developing a society right under my olfactory sensors." He murmurs and closes up his panel as I finished his glossa bath.

"Well, when the times call for it, one must adapt or die." I frown at him before licking the berth clean as best as I could. There wasn't much, most of it was lubricants that had been soaked into the padding. I lean up and lick his mark clean, glad that his self repair had stemmed the bleeding by now.

He shivers and flips us around. I stare up at him curiously, noticing the way the warlord's optics darkened possessively. "You say it's rude not to partake in such an activity?" His voice was a low rumble, deep and smooth. He leans down to lick my own mark clean before going down to lick my scratches.

"A-ah, My Lord, you do not have to-" I try to reassure the silver mech but he growls at me.

"I will not shame myself and look disrespectful in front of MY marked." He nuzzles our helms together, "Allow me to take care of you as you have taken care of me."

I relax as he lowers back down, cleaning up any liquid from my frame. When he reaches my stained spike, he gives it a small kiss making me shudder. He licks it once before lowering his mouth down onto me. I gasp and reach down to clutch his helm. My faceplate blooms out into a blush, this was an entirely different feeling! I can feel his glossa swirl around me, his denta scraped lightly across the sides, his derma sucked hard and the squeezing of his intake, oh Primus! His servos kneads my hips, humming as I jerked slightly further into his mouth. My cooling fans were instantly back on, by now I knew this was more then grooming. The way he looked up at me with scalding optics was more then enough to tell me that. I was squirming and panting, I never thought I'd see the day that the warlord would ever take a spike into his mouth.

So lost in the sensations, I could stop myself from calling his name, "M-Megatron..." His optics snap wide and stares at me in surprise, I wish my own could do the same as I realize my mistake, "A-apologies, My Lord! I-it just c-came out-"

He lifts himself and cuts me off by sucking on the tip of my spike harshly, "Say it again."

"W-wha?" My processor was stunned, had he really?

"My name, say it again!" He growls and sucks me down hard, right into his intake again.

"M-Megatron!" I moan and arch with a gasp.

"Again!" He growls around my spike.

"Megatron!" I shout at the vibrations.

"Again!" He moves even more vigorously.

"Megatron! MegatronMegatronMegatronMegatron! MEGATRON!" I chant his name and scream it out loud as I overload into his awaiting mouth. His entire frame rumbles in possessive satisfaction and he swallows what he could, enjoying the sweet yet slightly bitter taste. He cleans the last few drops off of my spike and leans up to kiss me. I moan at my own taste and close my panel back up.


	6. Chapter 6

I'd like to thank maria-ioanna984 and NightmareBonnie78 or reviewing. Your encouraging words helped me continue.

Disclaimer: Still don't own transformers. Hey Hasbro, you guys willing to share? No? Well, it was worth a shot. -shrug-

The first part is a direct continuation of the last chapter. I'm sure you'll notice either way but I thought I'd give you a heads up. At least I'm getting a good nights sleep again! Insomnia is a bitch. Oh yeah, I'm planning on adding Skywarp, Thundercracker, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Mirage some time soon. If you guys have any other characters you'd like to see appear, let me know! Who knows, they just might show up. -wink-

* * *

We continue to kiss softly as Megatron grabs me and falls to his side, dragging me close. I break the kiss to nuzzle into his neck and cuddle into his chasis. I purr and I lick his mark once more, to think that Megatron was considered mine. I wanted this to last, I really did, the peaceful silence only marred by our content engines and soft venting. However, we still needed to talk about the terms and conditions that came with the marking, the sooner, the better.

"We need to talk-" I murmur.

"About the marking, I know." He sighs.

"You do know that I will need to interface others, correct?"

He scowls, "No, you are mine!"

I frown up at him, "I cannot survive with the limited energon we get and you will not always be available when I need you."

"Then you'll get a full cube a day."

I sigh, his stubbornness, while attractive, was very nerve wrecking. "I will not get what the others cannot! It's entirely unfair and it would make me a target. We share among us equally, there is no greed, we can't afford it. Survival is our goal and if I were to suddenly get all these new privileges, I would become a pariah and an outcast."

"And what if they wish to mark you, hm? Like you marked the medic?" He growls.

I sigh triedly, "Your jealousy is amazing, My Lord, but we did not mark each other, otherwise I would not have marked you."

"But-" He tries to argue.

I slide my servos under his helm to cup his faceplate, "My Lord, please, think about it. I start getting all of these things handed to me out of no where and they are going to start questioning how and why. When an officer drags me off and I have to refuse a direct order to interface, what do you they are going to ask, if they decide not to punish me? Why. If I say you had marked me, well, it's going to spread around the ship and that means I'm off limits to even the other drones. Which means I starve. Plus, I will then have a target on my spark because they can use me to get to you."

His optics dim in exhaustion, "I see your point."

"Megatron," He shivers at the use of his name, "I will always be here if you need me. That will never change even if another marks me. You will always come first. If you find yourself wanting me, just come and get me. No one will argue with you and I won't be punished. They'll just think that you need to interface and I'm your favorite. After all, it's not uncommon for officers to pick favorites."

"What if they ask about the mark?"

"I'll just say that another drone agreed upon it and we have an open relationship. That IS common enough to not be questioned. However, it's mostly those within teams or squads that do so. I doubt you'll let anyone near you enough to notice your mark and question about it, so there's nothing to worry there." I kiss him gently, "I promise I'll be there when you need me. You will NOT be replaced. I'll even swear an oath if you want me to."

He stares at me and mutters, "It would make me feel better..."

I chuckle, "I swear upon my very spark that no matter what you will not be replaced, pushed aside nor forgotten if I interface or get marked by another. You will come first and should you need me, just come and get me and I will follow immediately. May Primus strike me down and make me spend all eternity in the pit, if I don't."

His energy field wraps around mine hesitantly to search for any deceit and when he doesn't find any, he pulls me flat against him with a purr.

"Terms agreed?" I hum.

"Terms agreed." He whispers.

And so, we recharged.

* * *

"


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Primus! What happened to you?"

I smirk at the aghast medic, thankful that my mask hid my amused expression. The vain mech was horrified by the scratches and dents all along my frame and, well, I can't blame him. Apparently, Megatron did more damage to me then I thought during... the fun we had last night.

"My interface partner was, ah, particularly rough." I shrug.

Knockout pouts as he welds my deeper scratches closed, "Not fair!" He scans me for further injuries and tenses. He reaches out and rubs my mark, "When did this happen?"

"Last night." I frown at his troubled expression. Why was he so upset?

"Who?"

"We've decided not to tell until we do it together. So, it's a hush, hush situation."

Knockout leans closer to my faceplate and licks my mask with a smirk, "So, is interfacing against the terms?"

I growl lowly in response. I grab his hips and lift him to sit on my lap, "No. We've come to an accord. As long as he comes first, I'm allowed to interface and even mark others."

"That's very generous of him." Knockout moans as I retract my mask and lick his neck cabling. "So, he won't mind if I do this?" He crashes his derma against my own is a harsh kiss.

I reach behind him and grip the rims of his shoulder wheels tightly making him break the kiss with a shout. I stare at him as his optics close tightly and his faceplate blooms a nice blush. "And what about you?" I blow on his own mark. I don't dare touch it, doing so would be VERY disrespectful. "Breakdown must have been upset about the marks I left on you."

It wasn't a secret that Breakdown and Knockout were together. Knockout's interface drive was much higher then the ex-wreckers since he was forced to wait around in the medbay everyday.

"A little but he knows that when he's gone on mission I need some kind of outlet." He looks at me with dark optics. "He's very patient with me in that aspect."

I smirk at him and grind up into his panels making him whine, "Are you conversing with me, a drone, about relationships? Knockout, I never took you for a gossiper, a diva, sure, but never one for the rumor mill!"

He laughs and smirks at me, "Your funny but enough talk."

I growl, "Agreed." I flip around and slam him down on the berth making him gasp. I grab his servos and pin them above his helm with one of mine. I lean down and lick his headlights. Knockout arches with a groan and wraps his pedes around my waist. I stare into his glistening optics and couldn't help but murmur, "Beautiful." Seriously, why are ALL the officers so pretty?

He smirks and before he could retort, I stick two of my digits in his mouth. He immediately sucks on them, wrapping his glossa teasingly around them and making me shiver. I roughly grab it and tug it out of his mouth, making him whimper in want. I smirk down at him, "You seem to like it rough, why is that?"

I let go of his glossa so that he can talk and he licks his derma. "While Breakdown is great and all, he's way too gentle, he's always scared he'll hurt me. It's nice but I happen to like a little pain with the pleasure." He purrs.

"Oh really?" I whisper and dig my free servo roughly into a seam along his chasis, tugging harshly at the wires beneath.

"Yes!" He gasps and arches into my touch.

"Or perhaps... you enjoy being powerless?" I murmur into his audio, licking the white fin coming from it, "You enjoy being helpless when assaulted, unable to do anything but moan and enjoy what I do to you. Don't you?" He moans as I grind down on him, "You enjoy being dominated, don't you? Answer me!" I hiss and roughly grind him into the berth, scratching his wheels into it.

"YES!" He screams, his glossa coming to lay out the corner of his mouth. His panels all open simultaneously and he wraps his pedes around my waist.

I chuckle darkly down at him and open my own spike panel. I tease the tip along his valve lips enjoying the frustrated look on his faceplate. I position myself and slide my length along his anterior node and his valve lips. I thrust and grind against him but never enter him.

Knockout writhed and whined at the torture, "Fragging... stop teasing me!"

"Oh? You want me to stop and leave?"

I smirk at the way his optics pop open wide in horror, "NO!"

"Then enjoy what I give you." I lick his cheek as he scowls at me. I reach down and tug on his spike, grinding my spike hard against his valve and node.

"NNG!" He moans and turns his helm to the side where I attack his neck. I sniff his mark and in a daring move, nuzzle it. Knockout tenses and his denta clicks when he snaps them together. "What are you doing?"

I shush him gently, "He's lucky to have you, Knockout. I'm only acknowledging his claim and in a way, trying to show him respect as well."

Knockout relaxes slowly as his marking programming dies down at my words. This is why one doesn't touch another's mark unless it's your own, the programming will instantly make you feel the need to protect it in what ever way possible. Using his distraction, I nuzzle the mark once more and thrust into him hard. He gasps and practically sobs in relief at finally being filled. I nudge his helm to the other side and suck on a spot right under his jaw. I pump my hips gently twice before slamming into him. He shouts in joy as my hips blur in movement.

My chasis scrapes against his as I place all of my weight on him. I let go of his spike and servos to sit up and grab his pedes. I place them over my arms and lean back down, making him curl up.

"There, right there!" He cries out as the angle caused my spike to go deeper. He wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me close as he overloads. "YES!" He screams and shakes in my hold.

I moan as he squeezes me tight but it wasn't enough to make me overload. I slow down and stop as he goes limp. I let his legs fall to the sides and pull out, my spike throbbing as the cool air hits it. Knockout whines and looks at me curiously, wondering what I was doing. I straddle his waist and my valve covering slides back with a click.

When I notice his wide surprised optics staring up at me I smirk down at him, "Don't think this changes anything." I grab his servos and yank him up roughly so that his chasis and helm roughly collides with my own. I keep a firm grip on his wrists and slam down on his spike, "HAH! I'm still in charge." I groan.

"So... tight!" Knockout gasps as I yank on his arms and grind him against me. Normally, he would be fussing about his paint but the feeling of my valve squeezing him was enough to make his processor go blank.

I move his arms so that they wrapped around me and quickly switch, so that his arms were being crossed and pulled in opposite directions. Knockout grunts but moans when I start moving.

"Yes..." I pant softly and tilt my helm back. Knockout was smaller then Soundwave but he still reached all those deliciously sensitive nodes. Not to mention that my spike was sandwiched between us and was rubbing against our waist plating. I moved at a good pace, sacrificing speed for force. Up, slam, grind, squeeze, twirl, up, slam, grind, squeeze, twirl and the cycle repeats. Knockout was trembling below me, moaning and watching my faceplate as it contorts with lust. "AH!" I gasp as a certain sensor in my valve lights up with bliss. I slam him down onto his back, pinning his servos beside his helm and moved as fast as I could on him, making sure to hit that sensor every time.

"OH PRIMUS!" Knockout screams as his optics cross in ecstasy. He arches into my chasis and tilts his helm up. I stare down at him with my dark and glowing visor. I bend down and stick my glossa out. His own comes out to lap against mine as they wrap around each other but our derma never touch. I was so, so close. I break the connection with a gasp and yank him back up with me. I wrap his arms around me, reach around his shoulders to tightly grip the rims on his shoulder tires and make them spin causing sparks to fly. Knockout screams and overloads hard enough to cause electricity to arc over his frame.

"KNOCKOUT!" I scream his name as I overload as well. I arch sharply with my helm thrown back and the medic holds me tightly. My spike stained our chasis' silver, a few drops even landing on our faceplates. My frame shivers and grinds down on his spike as it fills me up. I slowly let go of his wheels, making him whine and unwrap his arms from around me to push him down gently. Humming, I start licking him clean as his frame cools down.

"You are amazing." The medic purrs and stretches his arms above his helm. He sits up and switches our places so that I lay underneath him. He starts cleaning me as well causing my engine to purr softly.

"I'm surprised you know SDG, medic." I murmur.

He smirks at me, "Well, I have interfaced with you drones enough to pick up on some of your habits." He leans up to lick my faceplate clean and I do the same. "You, however, are definitely my favorite."

"I feel honored." I huff with amusement.

"Good." He snickers when I flip us back over. I slowly remove him from my valve, moaning at the wet pop as we finally separate. I clench my valve and close my panels, I'll wash the transfluid out later. After he cleans himself up, he finishes my repairs and I exit the medbay as good as new.

Knockout sighs as I leave and looks off to the side with a smirk, "Well?"

A door opens and Breakdown steps out with a thoughtful expression, "Interesting..."


	8. Chapter 8

"THERE YOU ARE!" I let out a yelp of surprise when I'm tackled by two very familiar forms. I fall onto my aft and gasp when my helm bounces off the floor.

"Frenzy, Rumble, careful!" I hiss at them, "I don't wish to visit the medbay after just getting out of it!"

"Aw, I knew you cared." Frenzy teases as he climbs up to sit on my chasis.

"Where were you last night?" Rumble whines as he lays on my waist plating.

"Yeah! You never went back to your room!" Frenzy glares down at me.

I sigh tiredly and sit up making the twins yelp as Frenzy lands on his brother. I pick up Rumble and sit him on my shoulders. The blue con giggles and leans forward to lay across the top of my helm, his servos clutching my helm guards lightly. I stand making Frenzy protest.

"Hey! What about me!" He reaches up and hops like a sparkling.

I snort in amusement, "If I didn't know any better, I'd assume you were a youngling, Frenzy. Come here." I lift him up and hold him to my chasis. He sighs and nuzzles his helm under my chin.

"But you don't... do you?" He whispers timidly.

I look down at him in surprise but shake in my helm, "No, otherwise I wouldn't have even considered letting you join Soundwave and I when we interfaced. You may look like one with your short stature, I know you are fully grown and matured. You were made to be this small and I understand that."

"Your among the few who understands that." Rumble mutters, "Only Soundwave, Lord Megatron and Knockout accepts that."

"Perhaps, that is why we like you. You accept us as we are and understand we cannot change." Frenzy murmurs.

If I had optics, I'd probably be looking at them the upmost confusion. Not even a minute ago they were filled with playful mischief and now they were calm and sober. A drastic change like this seems very strange but I shrug it back and make my way to the bridge where Soundwave was most likely at. I walk straight to the purple TIC and plop Rumble down into his lap, startling him. He looks up at me as I attempt to dislodge Frenzy's grip.

"NO!" He cries out and clutches me harder.

I look at Soundwave exasperatedly for help but he tilts his helm, "Frenzy- Allowed to- stay with- you."

I hunch in defeat, "Fine." I start walking over to my designated monitor but find myself being yanked back with a yelp. I'm pushed into a seat beside Soundwave and pulled close next to him. "Um, sir?" I ask hesitantly.

He points at one of his various monitors for me to watch and then goes back to work, not even bothering to remove the data feeler around my waist. Frenzy loosens his hold once he knows he won't be removed and slides down to sit in my lap before turning around to stare at the monitors as well.

About five minutes go by before Frenzy mumbles, "I'm bored."

I hold back my sympathy and focus on my job. I really wanted to agree but Soundwave hates it when Drones lose focus and slack off, even for a moment. Another minute passes before Frenzy starts squirming and my servo twitches. No, focus, ignore his movements. Frenzy whines quietly as he grinds against me and dare take a glance down at him. He was smirking up at me as if daring me to try and stop him. I ignore my twitching servos and focus up at the screen again, almost glaring at it in my concentration. My vents hitch when he scratches at my spike panel, I risk a glance at Soundwave and notice how he was completely calm and ignoring Frenzy. I keep my gaze on the screen but lightly smack his servo away from between my legs.

He yips silently and rubs his servo with a glare up at me before grinning evilly. Oh boy. I hear a soft click and tense. Frenzy's quiet moans and huffs told me exactly what he was doing and by Primus, it was having it's intended effect on me. No, ignore him! This is exactly what he wants and no way in Pit was he going to win this one. Frenzy flops around and rubs his spike against my abdomen plating and it makes me do a full body twitch. Soundwave's data feeler tightens in warning to not get distracted. If this was another Primus forsaken test, I'm going to blow a gasket! Frenzy whimpers out a 'please' and my resolve practically dissolved. Okay, I'll give him what he wants but not in the way he wants it. This'll be one Pit of a practice with my multitasking skills.

I keep my sight on the monitor just like I'm supposed to but roughly grab the minicon and pin him against my waist. He lets out a surprised grunt and then a moan as I dip a digit into his valve. I notice Soundwave tilt his helm my way before nodding in satisfaction that I was still looking at the screen. I smirk at the victory and dig another digit into the trembling symbiotes valve. I pump them slowly but harshly, my palm smacking his aft with every thrust inwards. His vents hitch at the mixture of pleasure and pain and I give him my other servo when he starts scrambling for something to hold. He grasps my servo tightly to his chasis and even sticks one of my digits into his mouth to suck on it. My engine growls lowly at the feeling of his glossa wrapping around my digit and rub his anterior node in response. His shout was muffled by my servo as he overloads. I hum in satisfaction and bring my lubricant stained servo up, retract my battle mask and lick it clean.

Frenzy moans and scratches at my spike paneling again. I wrap my servos around around his waist and lift him up. With a click my spike is released and is throbbing for attention. Frenzy squeaks in delight again at the size and sighs when I tease the tip against his valve. Slowly, I lower him down onto it enjoying the heated noises coming from his vocalizer. He was just as tight as Rumble had been but the lubricants from his previous overload helped. My hold on his waist stays and prevents him from moving on his own. Frenzy whimpers and grabs my wrists to make me move but freezes when my engine roars loudly. Oh no you don't, you wanted this. I'll be deciding the pace and when you overload. I wish I could look down to see his face but I keep my visor on the screen. I glance over at Soundwave and notice the way his servos shook, Rumble was whimpering quietly as well.

I lift him up painfully slow and bring him down the same way. I chuckle at his frustrated cry as he struggled to move faster. I flick his anterior node and he jerks in my grasp with a gasp before going limp. He sobs from the torturous speed but I knew his charge was building steadily. The data feeler around my waist was quivering slightly as it wrapped tighter around me. Frenzy was panting and the way his valve convulsed told me he was close to an overload. No, no, this is supposed to be a punishment. I smirk evilly and still all movements making Frenzy shout in fury. However, I don't move until I'm sure he's no where near what he wants. I pick up the speed slightly this time and stop again when he's close.

"You're the epitome of Unicron!" Frenzy sobs as he clutches my servos desperately.

"Consider this your punishment." I mutter with a sharp grin.

I do this about four more times, each time with slightly more speed and always stopping before he could reach bliss. By now Frenzy was openly crying and begging me to just let him overload. Soundwave was openly watching us, leaning back in his chair and trembling. Rumble was in the same state as his brother but kept quiet since Soundwave had two digits in his valve. I grunt when Frenzy bites my servo hard enough to draw energon in revenge. Both of our frames were dripping with condensation and our vents cycled hot air in white clouds. This treatment was just as painful for me as him but it didn't bother me like it did the minicon. I'm known for being able to hold off an overload for quite a while and Frenzy was getting first hand knowledge of this.

"P-please..." Frenzy's vocalizer sounded rough and weak.

"Have you learned your lesson?" My own voice was deeper then normal and had a slight growl undertone.

"YES!" Frenzy cries, "No more teasing you while on monitor duty! I promise! I'm sorry! Please!"

I thumb the bump along his waist and huff in arousal. I lift him up slowly and bring him down hard. Frenzy screams in joy as I rapidly lift him up and down on my spike. I glance at Soundwave, he has his own spike in Rumble and was matching my pace. Never before have I been glad that I had a visor, I can point it in one direction and glance around without anyone knowing. Too bad I can't look down though, I'd have to tilt my helm down to do that.

"I'm going to fill you up." I pant with a purr, "You're going to take every last drop, don't you dare let any drip from you or this'll seem like a blessing from Primus."

Frenzy chokes on his intake at my words and threat and I grunt at the tight squeeze he gives me. The red and black minicon's vocalizer screams before devolving into static as he finally gets his overload. I hiss as the arcs of electricity bouncing along my servos and up my arms, such power! I wait until his overload hums down some before smirking.

"Good, Frenzy, good." I murmur, "Here's your reward. Remember, don't let any escape."

I howl as I overload as well, slamming Frenzy down onto my spike and I move my servos down to clutch his pedes. Frenzy groans and falls forward, he reaches down to clutch his valve as his waist extends to a painful point. His knee joints come together as he does his best to keep it all within him. I lift him up and give him a moment to squeeze his valve closed before taking my spike from within him. My panel closes with a click and I bring the minicon up to my helm. I tilt my helm back and plant my derma around his valve. I swipe my glossa across his lips and node and thrust it up into him. Frenzy whimpers and clutches my helm as the fluids within him start leaking out. I continue moving my glossa and swallow all that comes from him. Frenzy groans as he overloads again and crashes into recharge, falling forward to cover my entire face. I grab his thighs to hold him in place and continue drinking until nothing else came from him. I bring him down and lick my derma clean. Frenzy sighs and hugs my waist as his panel auto-closes.

My engine purrs and I smile softly down at him. I grunt in surprise when Soundwave hops onto my lap, pushes my helm back and plants Rumble's valve onto my derma. I moan greedily when the taste of Soundwave's transfluid runs into my mouth along with Rumble's lubricants. I drink what I could, Rumble overloads and crashes like his brother, but I couldn't get the last mouthful down. Soundwave lowers Rumble to lay with his brother and leans down. The latches on his mask release and he moves it forward in a way that only his derma was exposed. He tilts his helm, lines his derma with mine before licking them. I open them and he immediately dips it into the puddle of silver within. He starts lapping at the fluid like a cybercat with creamy oil, the entire thing was so hot. I reach up and grab the back of his helm to push his derma onto mine. He eagerly twirls his glossa around mine as he slides down with an arch of his back. Our chasis' rubbed together and rumbled with satisfaction as Soundwave swallows the transfluid when it flows into his own mouth.

We continue to kiss until the twins whine at the awkward positions they were in. We break the kiss, Soundwave moves his mask back into place while mine slides back into place with a click. Soundwave leans back and grabs Rumble, letting the blue minicon wrap his arms around his neck and I grab Frenzy, letting the red minicon clutch my chasis. Soundwave makes to move off of my lap but I stop him and pull him him against me.

"Rest." I mumble, "I'll take care of your monitors while you do so. I'll wake you when my shift is over."

He hesitates but relaxes against me. He shifts around so that his legs wrap around my hips and his pede tips touch the floor behind me. Frenzy and Rumble are shifted so that they were cradled in his arms, allowing our chasis' to touch firmly together as he nuzzles his helm into my neck and collar plating. I smile down at them, to anyone else who didn't know who we were, it would look like we are a family unit. I'm just relieved the chair supported our weights combined. I sigh and turn my sights to the monitors, occasionally reaching over to type in a command or notification. Soundwave's vents even out as he finally goes into a light recharge, soothed by our vibrating engines.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to maria-ioanna984 for reviewing, again, on the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I shed tears, why, oh why? Still don't own Transformers... why do I still wish for this every night? Meh, whatever.

Remember those characters I mentioned? I'll give you a cookie (And a shout out in the next chapter), if you name them without looking back. Good luck reading! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

My systems came on sluggishly. What... what happened?

"Ah, you're awake!"

I turn my helm to look at Knockout as he cleaned his tools. "Knockout? Why does my processor feel like I drank too much high grade?"

Knockout snickers but his smirk turns into a frown, "Try to remember, Soundwave had discovered an Autobot sneaking through the halls on the cameras."

"That's right..." I hum, "He all nearby drones to attack. I happened to be in the area. I remember finding the Autobot, it was the blue femme, Arcee I think her name was. While the others distracted her, I sneaked up behind her in an attempt to subdue her but she was quick. I remember pain and then nothing."

"Well, that's good. At least your processor was safe." Knockout mutters, "You had sustained great damage to your helm. Apparently, the femme swung her blaster around and shot you point blank. Lord Megatron was oddly worried about you in particular and ordered me to fix all the damage."

I frown and narrow my optics in thought. Wait, optics?!

Knockout grins at my realization, "Finally noticed, huh? It took me a while but I believe my work came out perfect." He picks up a mirror and hands it to me, "Take a look."

I take the mirror slowly and bring it up to my face. I gasp in amazement. Smooth light silver, almost white, metal shined within the lights and the metal on my new defined cheeks sparkled slightly. There are no seam lines, that must have been extremely hard for Knockout since it means the entire faceplate was one solid piece, much like the medic's own faceplate. My derma is plump and seemed to form an almost human-like shape. However, it's my optics that caught my attention. Under a set of thin black browplates were a set of beautiful optics. Squared but slanted, the optic itself was set in a sea of black, each ring of the optic was a different color. The outer ring was a soft purple, then a thin ring of yellow outside a thick ring of red which lined a thin ring of green. The middle, or pupil, of the optic is a strange silvery white which has a vertical slit of black inside it.

"W-what...?" I whisper in awe.

"Amazing, I know." Knockout laughs.

I look at Knockout and smile brightly at him. He looks surprised for a moment as a blush spread lightly across his cheeks. I laugh and yank him over to give him a hug, being careful not to mar his paint.

He smiles down at me, "Yeah, yeah. Your welcome."

"There is nothing I can say that will show how much I love this and the amount of gratitude I have." I whisper and squeeze him tightly.

He reaches up to pat my helm, "At least you'll be much more recognizable between your brethren." I laugh with him and let him go. He walks over to a counter and grabs something before handing it to me. It was a mask much like my original standard one. "In order to create the new faceplate, I had to permanently remove your visor and battle mask. This'll replace it, it works much like Soundwave's, just slide it on until you hear the latches click. When you want to take it off, just release the latches and take it off and yes, you're able to subspace it."

"Thank you, Knockout." I smile warmly at the medic.

He blushes again, "Perhaps, I did too good of a job." He mutters to himself and continues to clean his tools.

The doors of the medbay open and Megatron walks in. Our optics meet for the first time. He stops in shock and I smile at him. Next thing I know, I'm being hugged by the warlord. He buries his helm into my neck and nuzzles his mark making me purr happily.

"I'm relieved that you are okay." Megatron rumbles softly.

I can hear Knockout choke on his intake and snicker at his incredulous stare. I wrap my arms around him and rub his helm gently, "As am I, my lord. Knockout has done an outstanding job, has he not?"

"Yes, he has." Megatron lifts his helm to touch our forehelms together and caress my cheeks. His hooded red optics stare into mine warmly. "From now on, you will be trained to fight. I will not have another scare like this again."

"You know this goes against our agreement, correct?" I frown at him.

"Damn the agreement." He growls, "If anyone asks then just tell them. However, I will make it clear that it is not to leave the ship and is not to be spoken out loud in case any more Autobots appear on the ship."

"Very well. However, the other points still stand?" I lift one of my new browplates at him expectantly.

He chuckles, "Your new expression are quite amusing. Yes, they still stand, though I still don't like it."

"The day we have enough energon where everyone can have a full cube is the day that we stop seeking out replacement nutrients." I sigh as he puts me back down onto the berth.

"I must go, Starscream is calling me to the bridge." He scowls at the seekers name.

"Be a little more lenient with Commander Starscream." I pat his arm, "He does have his good moments. I think the reason he is so... well, you know what I mean, I believe it's because he is afraid what you do."

"What do intend for me to do when he messes up? Sing him praises?" Megatron scowls at me. I cover my derma to suffocate my giggles and I can hear Knockout trying to mute his snickers as well.

"Even though that sight would kill me from laughter, no, that's not what I meant. Think of it as an experiment of sorts, or a challenge." I smirk at the interest in his optics, a challenge always entices the leader. "Whenever he does something wrong or becomes disrespectful or whatever else he does. Stay neutral, don't show him anything that resembles your normal angered response. In fact, if he presents an idea or piece of advice, consider it and tell him good job. It'll either confuse him to Pit or scare him out of his processor."

Megatron hums in thought, "That... that might actually work, not to mention would be an amusing challenge. We shall see." He turns and leaves the medbay.

"So... Megatron?" Knockout drawls.

"If you are asking about the mark, then yes. However, remember his warning."

"Yes, yes." Knockout waves a servo, "I'd rather keep my finish were it's at, thank you very much. So, which one of you is the dominant?" I smirk and keep quiet. His optics widen, "No... Really?!"

"I didn't say a word." I sing and wiggle my browplates.

"Primus, just the thought is actually kind of, no, very hot." Knockout admits. "Anyway, why'd you even defend Starscream?"

"Hm? Oh, I didn't really defend him. This is more of a challenge on Megatron." My pedes start kicking back and forth.

"How so?" Knockout sits next to me.

"We all know Starscream irritates the scrap out Megatron, especially when he does it on purpose. This'll test out Megatron's patience to the max. The seeker most likely does it for attention and since there are no other seekers around for him to get attention from, he goes to the strongest for it. However, because he is so lonely and desperate, he doesn't care which kind of attention he gets as long as he gets some."

"But why would he deliberately get negative attention?"

"Knockout, you of all mechs should know the answer to that, your a medic for Primus' sake! It's common knowledge that seekers come in three's but there's only one aboard the Nemesis. Why do you think that is?"

"Because three is a good number?" Knockout shrugs sheepishly.

"I never though I'd see the day that I knew more then a medic." I mutter sadly as I shake my helm, "Seekers are creatures of affection. They crave physical touch and thrive on the support of those around them. However, because of the maintenance needed to care for a seeker, a non-seeker can't really keep up with them. That is why trines are formed, each seeker cares for and takes care of the other two. Without the proper environment or people around, a seeker could potentially go insane."

"I see. That explains the drastic change in his behavior over time. But that still doesn't explain why he seeks out negative attention and why he doesn't so with Megatron."

I slap a servo on my faceplate with a sigh, "Knockout, you be be quite dense sometimes. If a seeker is desperate enough, they'll try to get whatever attention they can get. When he realized he had no trine, he went to someone who could potentially give him what he needs and keep up with it. Megatron isn't one for public shows, the only reason he did it here is because of how strong his emotions just were. Starscream most likely has tried to be kind to our leader, several times in fact but when none of his efforts were fruitful, he got desperately enough to try for negative attention. When it worked, he kept it up but since it not the kind he needs, he's slowly been deteriorating. Very much like starvation for us drones however it's more mentally based then physical."

"That makes sense. How do you know so much about seekers?"

I tense at the question, painful memories fly before my new optics before I pushes them away with a scowl, "It's nothing you need to worry about, Knockout. Am I cleared to leave?"

He narrows his optics at me but nods, "Yeah but if you start feeling anything strange around your faceplate, come to me immediately. Got it?"

"Got it." I nod to the red mech and put my new mask on as I walk out of the medbay. I check my schedule and decide to head up to the flight deck since I'm off duty for another day.


	10. Chapter 10

"How do you know so much about seekers?"

I turn to glance behind me and see Soundwave standing behind me. I turn back around to gaze up at the stars. I had been out here since the sun had set, soaking up the wind as it passed me. Unlike the spot where I had to repair the communications antennae, the flight deck had walls that blocked the brunt of the force, letting one feel the wind without the risk of being pushed off the ship.

"The view is amazing, isn't it?" I had my mask off allowing my new optics to glow among the dark, "It reminds me of the view on Cybertron." Soundwave moves to stand next to me and repeats the question. "Do you truly wish to know?" He nods. "Soundwave, I am a drone. There is nothing I can do or say to change that. Our creator, Shockwave, he was a brilliant mech, I'm sure you already know. He was always experimenting ways to make us better, stronger, faster. Near the end of Cyberton, he wanted to make the Eradicons better. It's known to all that the Seekers are the best fliers around and he wanted to somehow recreate their traits: Speed, Grace, Ferocity and Beauty. So, he gathered the bodies of every dead seeker he could find in the various battlefields around Cybertron and he... hacked them. He pulled everything he could from their rusting processors, memories and programming. He filtered through them all, down to the last tiny insignificant detail and deleted what wasn't needed. He used this data to create a trine of seeker drones, the first of their kind. They were uploaded with everything and were given altered memories to help with adjustments. Their original frames were of an Eradicon since it's logical to just upgrade someone who's already a flier. He only made three since it was an experiment and they had bonded as a trine."

"And?"

I glance at Soundwave before looking up to the moon, "They were amazing. They were literal seekers, as if they had been sparked as such. However, when the time came to test them in battle, something went wrong. A glitch, one hidden deep within the new programming and no one saw it coming. The humans call it PTSD. Shockwave had no way of knowing that a Seekers memories, their emotions are intertwined with their programming. Though, it would explain why adult seekers have a hard time changing their ways and habits. When they entered battle, their processors became overrun with memories not their own, they lost all control of their limbs and eventually, went insane. Only one of them managed to find the will to push through the sight of death but it was already too late. The insane one had already killed one of their own trinemates and injured the other. It wasn't a fight between two mechs, it was a fight between two cornered animals. The sane one fought all they could but their injuries were severe. It was then the insane one did something you never do to a seeker." I close my optics in pain, "He tore the others wings off. Now, this wouldn't be a problem, wings can be repaired, if the protoform below it wasn't damaged."

I can hear Soundwave's vents hitch in surprise, "The pain had been incredible. It was so painful that it had gone numb and even that hurt like the Pit. The sane one then took his weapon and put it straight through the others spark. The sad part was that the insane one actually thanked his killer for putting him out of his misery. A seeker should never have to kill one of his trine, especially because of the trinebond."

Soundwave places a servo on my shoulder as I cross my arms, "Were you...?"

I close my optics, "Yes. I'm the sole survivor. When I got back to Shockwave, I had managed to convince him to fix me since I could still be useful... as a Vehicon. My wings were taken from me and can not get them back, not with the damage to my protoform. I can't tell you how much I miss the sky, miss the wind upon my frame and the beautiful sights I once gazed upon. But that's not all. I was the one that offlined a trinemate of my own will. My spark is scarred from the truamatic nature and sudden break of the bond. I doubt I'll ever be able to bond again, even sparkbond. It would be so bad if only one had died, I could have leaned on the other member as we searched for a new third but they are both gone. I'm flightless and alone. The two most important things that a seeker cannot survive without is out of my reach, has been for a long while."

"The programming is still there?"

"Yes. It's irreversible since it involves the spark as well. I live everyday in torture as my spark practically wilts. I used to have a series of data purges in my recharge but I've long since learned to push them away. It gets more tolerable after a while but the urge to fly never goes away."

"If it's all still there, then why didn't you recognize a seeker courtship song?"

I look at him in surprise, "Ah, of course you would listen in on my conversations." I chuckle, "Shockwave filtered everything he thought unnecessary, this includes seeker traditions and social cues. As long as it didn't directly affect out health it was thrown away. Since Vos had been destroyed and seekers were sparse, the scientist thought the things related to courtship was unimportant. Besides, why would a true seeker ever want a drone?"

"Are you sure you can't get your wings back?"

"Out of all the things Shockwave gave us, Seeker medicine, seeker biology and behavior and seeker-related injuries were among the information. So, yes, I'm sure. The protoform itself is damaged, something as delicate and unique as the very base of our frames is not repairable like our armor and cabling. If a medic even tries, they could very well end up just damaging the protoform even further rather than heal it. All along my back struts is damaged, without the protoform, I cannot connect to the sensors, neural receptors and the tiny little nodes that connect the wings to my processor. A seekers wings is made up of eighty-nine percent of sensors and receptors, it's why they are so sensitive. Without my protoform, I can't control the wings and thus can't fly even if they were there."

"Does... does it hurt?" Soundwave asks quietly.

I open my optics as they flood with tears, "Constantly." Soundwave hugs me from behind as I sob silently, crying my pain away. Unknown to the both of us, a certain Seeker Commander stumbled back into the ship, his processor reeling with astonishment and, dare he think it, hope.


	11. Chapter 11

"You're getting better!" I snort from my place on the floor, vents heaving in an attempt to cool my frame down. Breakdown's helm pops into my sight with a grin, "Seriously! You can now honestly say you can stun me. None of the other drones can do that. If we keep this up, you'll be able to switch our places."

"Oh, now that would be a sight to see." I chuckle, "You on the floor, panting from exertion. Condensation running down your frame and your limbs weak as I lick your-"

"Ah, that's quite enough talk out of you." Breakdown scowls down at me with a blush.

"Blame Knockout." I shrug.

"Of course." Breakdown shakes his helm with a fond smile, "He's such a bad influence."

"I wouldn't say that... It's more like I'm a bad influence on him." I smirk.

"Come on, up you go." Breakdown reaches down and lifts me to my pedes. Not even ten minutes later, I'm on my back again. The ex-wrecker is a good teacher and very patient but the style he's training me just... it doesn't suit me. My size won't allow me to be a strong hitter, I'm better suited for speed and precise hits. Even so, I manage not to snap in frustration and walk from the training room exhausted and dented. I was so tired that I almost collide with Starscream in the hall.

"Oh! Excuse me, Commander Starscream." I apologize and move to go around him but he places a servo on my shoulder to stop me. "Is... is there something you needed Commander Starscream?" I ask hesitantly.

He stares quietly at me in contemplation before nodding to himself and motions with his servo, "Follow me."

I do as I'm told apprehensively. What did the SIC want with me? Is this about the courtship thing? We walk for a while until we enter a room which I can only assume was the seekers personal quarters. I stood just inside the door as it closed behind me and Starscream sat on his berth.

"I apologize, Commander but is this about that courtship thing?" I shuffle hesitantly.

"No. As soon as you let Megatron mark you that became void."

"I see Knockout is as quick as ever to spread the news." I mutter to myself before looking back to the seeker, "Then... what is this about?"

"I overheard you and Knockout in the medbay." Starscream looks off to the side with a frown, "You were correct, of course. I... may not know how you know such things but you do. Megatron has stopped interfacing with me all together since you came along and-"

"I see." I softly interrupt him, "The interfacing was the only source of positive attention you could get from him to even out the negative attention. Without that, you'll quickly deteriorate."

"Yes..." He glares at the floor at the admission, "Since Megatron will no long give me what I need, I need to move on to the next best thing. If you can keep up and satiate our leader, then you can obviously help me as well."

"I understand Starscream, I truly do and I won't make you say it out loud." I hesitantly walk closer and slowly reach out to rest a servo on his helm softly. He flinches but when he doesn't feel any pain he tentatively leans into my servo. I rub my digits across his audios and soothingly down the back of his helm. I reach my other servo over to caress the other side of his helm. Starscream's optics dim softly as he nuzzles into my grasp and when I rub his browplates, he makes weird chirrup. His servos come up to cover his mouth in shock and embarrassment. I tried my best to hold back but my own programming forced me to respond with a soft series of my own clicks.

His optics stare up at me is disbelief, "Y-you... So, it's true."

"What do you mean?"

"I... I overheard you and Soundwave..." He shifts uncomfortably as makes a sad trill when I yank my servos away like they were burned. "I didn't believe it but... I didn't mean to listen but after I heard your conversation with Knockout, I couldn't recharge. So, I went to the flight deck to take a short fly around the ship when I saw you and Soundwave. I didn't wish to interrupt you and stayed out of sight."

"I should leave right now." I mutter, "To listen in on not one but two of my private discussions is a direct invasion of my privacy and to use it against me like this, unbelievable."

"No, wait!" He clutches my arm desperately, "Please! This isn't blackmail nor extortion! I had no intention for that, I only wished to know... I'm just- I need your help."

I look at him startled, never have I ever seen this seeker cry but here he is, his optics staring at the floor in despair and shame. He was on his last leg, he needed really needed help, especially if he admitted it out loud. I've seen this happen before, or should I say the various memories of dead seekers have seen this before. To be rejected now by another seeker, albeit a wingless one, would be the ultimate punishment and insult. It would tell him he was worthless, that he is no better then the dirt beneath my pedes and that he deserved to die. The ultimate shame, it would no doubt drive him insane and maybe even lead to suicide. Despite my anger, I would never do that to him, to any seeker, even if they WERE the scum of the universe.

"Release me." I say firmly. His optics widen before offlining in defeat, slowly his arms fall to his sides. I can practically see his frame slump in hopelessness and abandonment. I silently move to sit behind him and rub his wings.

His optics flash online as he gasps. He turns to look at me, "I thought-"

"Shush. Just relax and enjoy it." I hum as I explored his wings, it's been such a long time. I lean in and pull him up onto my lap. My servos pet his back thruster and reach around to tap his small cockpit on his waist. Starscream closes his optics in relief as his vocalizer purrs. Chirp at him curiously and he responds with a nod. I take off my mask and subspace it, letting the SIC get a good look at my new optics.

He whirls in awe and I click in response, nuzzling the back of his neck cabling. I dig my digits gently into a small panel on his collar armor and it opens softly. It's been a long time since I've done this, so I take my time to make sure I don't hurt him. I pull the cord slowly, pausing every time there is resistance and stop once it reaches my own collar armor. I open a small panel, hover his wire over a small jack and pull my own wire to hover over his own jack. This is how seekers interface with each other, how they spread affection and stabilize one another. Through this connection, no lies can be made, spoken or unspoken. You literally take down all emotional walls and masks, baring your true self to the other. Everything is shared, even tactile pleasure. This should only be done between trine members but he needs this, bond or no bond. The reason two seekers don't physically interface is because it's quite possibly to spark the other even by accident. Seekers are VERY fertile with other seekers, even if the other was also a mech, something about frame type compatibility and creator protocols. Sure, we could interface normally but we would have to be very careful.

I nuzzle his neck again and hum. He clicks and nods. As one, the jacks are plugged in and we are bombarded with each other's emotions. I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him tightly as he sags against me with a moan. I had forgotten just how powerful it was, how personal and intimate it could be. I could feel his insecurity, his sorrow and loneliness. I can feel all his urges and needs and wants, it was overwhelming and amazing at the same time. I look up when he starts chirping uncomfortably. I rub his wings, shuddering at the phantom feelings on my non-existing wings, and lower his exposure to my mind. He relaxes again, purring at my ministrations. I reach up to gently grasp his neck, he tenses with a moan. I stroke the cables, tilting his helm back to lay on my shoulder, only moving when he relaxes again. I could feel his surprise at my gentleness and his appreciation for the consideration. I sent him a pulse of knowing, understanding and sympathy. I know how Megatron can get rough, I've felt his claws slice into me before. I send him another pulse full of kindness, caring and selflessness. This was about him, I was doing this to help him, not to fulfill any of my own wants. I didn't need to do this since I had been remodeled into a Vehicon after losing my wings, these urges don't affect me as much any more.

He pauses and sends me a hesitant pulse. I physically turn my helm to look at him in surprise. He scowls and looks away with a blush. He whines for me to forget it but I shake my helm. If that's what he wanted, I'll do it but I never expected him have that sort of kink. Actually, I could because of how much he seems to suck up to Megatron. I send soft amusement and agreement over the connection before reaching up further to rub the small vents on his helm. I dip my digits into them and slide my servo up further to trace his chin guard. I trace his derma softly and push a single digit firmly onto the soft metal until he opens up. I tease him, lifting my digit out of reach of his glossa and making him chirp in frustration. I trill and click, lowing my digit down for him to wrap his derma around it. His glossa twirls around it as he begins to suck. I feel my frame shiver at the sound, it oddly reminiscent of a sparkling suckling on an energon tap. I watch his optics go heavy and his blush spread to fill his faceplate gorgeously. I gently dip my other digit in with the first one to play with his glossa, sending oral fluid down his faceplate and chin.

I bring my other servo around him to rub his chasis and make my way down his waist. I play with his pelvis armor before tapping his interface panel. He sends confusion and caution, I reassure him that I'm only using my servo. I won't do anything he doesn't want. I nuzzle my helm against his when he opens his panels for me with a pulse of wary trust. I gently grasp his spike, making his arch with a gasp, one of his servos comes up to hug and grip the wrist of my servo near his mouth. The other reaches behind him to dig into my hip seams, making us both gasp and moan. He sucks hard on my digits, matching the pace of my servo on his spike. I tug on his glossa when he tugs on the wires in my hip, moaning when he rubs his aft against my spike panel. I send him massive pulses of emotions that he eagerly and greedily absorbed, sending his own shy pulses back. I pant into his audios, clicking in askance. His answer was two more small panel opening along his chasis. The more connections, the more feedback which means even more pleasure. I quickly connect us, trembling as the sensations triple in intensity. Starscream was screeching and trilling in bliss as he writhed against me. I remove my servo from his mouth, ignoring the disappointed whine, and turn his helm so that our derma met in a passionate kiss. He immediately brings my glossa into his mouth to suck on it like he did with my digits, I moan at the feeling. I use my now free servo to reach down and rub his anterior node, making us scream into each others mouths with wide optics.

I want, no, need to be inside him. This need pulsed over to the connection making him grind against me. He was unsure but he too felt the need to have me inside him. I move my servo down further to rub his aft port, that would be safe but it would probably hurt for the first few moments. He sends a pulse of acceptance and need as the panel retracts. I moan into his mouth and grab his hips to lift him slightly as my spike panel retracts. I rub it against his back and his optics widen at the size, something that made me purr in pride. He glares softly at me as it was sent over the connection but moans when I start slipping him down onto it. I hum at the echo of pain, sending warm waves to help and once I was fully inserted, I pause to let him adjust. I can see his spike twitch as the sensations my spike was feeling overpowered the pain. I growl as I break the kiss and click at him. He blushes brightly and reaches down to insert three digits into his own valve while his other stroked his spike. I moan, bumping my helm against his with a croon, warbling at him. He whines in embarrassment and whimpers when my servos rub his wings and my glossa caresses his neck cabling.

"Oh, but you are!" I rasp gleefully, "You really are, Starscream. _Click, click, hum, click_."

He chirrups in protest but moans when I kiss him again, "Of course, you would! You have no idea how much I want that. It would be an amazing sight! _Chirp, whirl, click, click, whine, click, croon_."

His helms flops to the side as his entire faceplate glows brightly, I could feel his embarrassment, his flattery and his self-doubt. I send him as big of a wave of want, need and love as I could over the connection, making sure that he would never doubt what I said. He chokes and lets out a loud cry as he overloads. His servos stutter to a stop as his spike stains his waist. I softly cry out his name as I tuck my helm into his neck and wrap my arms around him in a tight hug. I overload hard, sending Starscream into a second overload. My hips twitch as my spike fills the silver seekers port, instinctively trying to get him sparked even though it's not his valve. This is we have to be careful, just before one overloads, we have to pull out or we won't be able to when we do overload. Starscream instinctively grinds down on my spike his glossa hanging from his mouth as he hisses and croons. If this had been anyone else, like say, Breakdown, he would have overloaded and crashed into recharge long before Starscream ever got close, that's how intense these connections are. I continue to hold him close even when my arms relax enough for him to slip his from underneath them. Our engines purr softly as we unconsciously hum and click soothingly to each other. He reaches up to disconnect the jacks from his chasis and turns around. We moan from the sensation coming from my spike and he unplugs his own jacks from my ports. The wires auto retracts and the panels close. I reach up to disconnect the plugs from my neck but he stops me.

"No, stay like this." He mumbles, "Just for a little while longer."

"Very well." I chuckle and lay back when he pushes me down. His wings relax into a downward angle as he nuzzles into my chasis, right above my sparkchamber. I rub his helm with a servo as he clasps my other one firmly, intertwining our digits. I grunt in pain as my spark thrashes for a moment, Starscream panics but I hold his helm down on my chasis as the pain fades away.

"What-what was that?" he trembles as I send his soothing waves through our connection.

"I apologize. I... Starscream it has been a long time since I've formed a connection like this. I've only done it once, with my trine. However, the scars on my spark are more then just cosmetic."

"I'm sorry." He mutters as he settles back down.

"You did nothing wrong. My spark is simply looking for a trine bond that isn't there anymore and sees that emptiness as if it were dying, thus the pain. This isn't new, I've dealt with these since I was remodeled. The connection simply amplified it for a moment." I sigh and rub his helm slowly.

We stay silent for a while, "Did... did you mean it? What you said before I overloaded?"

"That's a silly question, Starscream. You would have felt it if I were dishonest."

"Just- just humor me." He mutters with a blush.

I stare down at him and sigh, "I meant every word. You are very beautiful and you would make a great carrier. Your sparklings would be the cutest, I'm sure." I chuckle softly at the thought. "An awe-inspiring thought, little seekerlets running around and flying about. Sparklings..." My tone turns sad, "I've never seen a sparkling before... I bet they were amazing. If this war ever ends, I'd like to have a sparkling of my own, that is if I survive long enough." I snort bitterly, "Pit, if I had the chance during the war, I'd take it and protect the little ones with my life, even if they weren't mine. That could be my seeker programming talking but I'd give anything for such a chance." I sigh and look off to the side mournfully.

Starscream stares at me with wide optics but he stays silent and settles down, satisfied with my answer. Neither of us notice the pair of wide red visors staring down at us from the vents. Frenzy and Rumble look at each and nod, they had to tell Soundwave.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you maria-ioanna984 and NightmareBonnie78 for reviewing on chapter 3.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Transformers, wish I did though. I'd totally just make them all frag to end the war. -evil laughter-

NOTE: Yay! New characters that don't belong have appeared! Take that Transformers Prime Animators! Hope ya'll like the new chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

When I wake from recharge, I hum groggily, wondering what woke me up. I look down at Starscream and smile. He was still deep in recharge and had moved my servo closer to his derma, taking one of my digits and sucking softly on it. It's a completely strange thing to witness and it still surprised me that he'd like such a sparkling-like act. However, it soothes him and I didn't mind it, in fact, it actually feels nice. I twitch my helm and notice that we were still connected. I wiggle my hips and sure enough, I was still in him as well. Starscream moans as he slowly wakes from recharge as well. I send him a small surge of affection and warmth as he onlines his optics.

"Good morning." I murmur. We had actually recharged for more then twenty-four Earth hours, if my chronometer was correct, an impressive feat. The interface must have took more out of us then I thought.

"Yes..." He sighs and stretches against me, "I could get used to this." He purrs and wraps his arms around my neck.

I chuckle, "Yes, well, you'll have to share. After all, Megatron marked me first." He scowls and I huff at the surge of jealousy he unconsciously sends me. I grab his helm and bring him up into a kiss. He moans and allows my glossa to dance with his. I try to pull back but he pushes the back of my helm to kiss him harder. Starscream rocks his hips making me gasp into his mouth. I had meant for this to be a comforting kiss but apparently, the seeker was in need of another bout of interfacing. I could feel him send waves of want through the connection and I couldn't help but reach behind him to rub his wings. They stiffen from the stimulation and swiftly rise upward in an obviously aroused position.

He lifts his hips and pushes back down roughly. I sit up and wrap my arms around his waist to hold him still. He whines as he scratches my shoulder plating, his optics staring into mine with desire. I growl and stand from the berth, making him yelp and wrap his legs around my hips. I stalk forward to the door that lead to his private washracks and enter the room. Instantly, the faucets turn on and rain down heated cleaning solution, filling the room with steam. I back him against the furthest wall, scraping his wings against it. I break the kiss to kiss down his neck and shoulder armor.

"Please!" Starscream whimpers as his servos scratch at the slick wall.

I lift my optics to stare heatedly into his and smirk. I nuzzle his helm and lean in to whisper heatedly into his audios, "I'm hungry. Are you ready to feed me?"

"Wha-?" His optics widen when I force his legs down and turn him around, slamming his upper chasis against the wall. I lick his cheek, kiss his neck cabling and nip my way down between his wings. I pull my spike from his port and swiftly fall to my knees. I lean forward, grab his hips and suck my transfluid from within him. "AH!" He gasps, his legs threatening to collapse from the sudden sensation.

I slide my glossa inside him, shivering as the sensation echos through the connection and makes my own port twitch. I send him a silent command and I hear two small clicks. Reaching right above his hip, I take his jack and plug it in, in the same place on my frame and vise versa. I reach down and tug the cord from the panel on this inner thigh. After establishing the two connections, I reach up between his legs to grab his spike, moaning when Starscream cries out. It didn't take long for the SIC to overload causing my own to follow immediately after. I watch as our transfluid falls into the solution and flows down the drain. Starscream slowly falls onto his knees, panting. I could feel his satisfaction and warm content but I growl lightly, grabbing his wings.

"I hope you aren't tired." I purr, loving the way he shivers. "Because we aren't finished. Oh no, far from it. You're about to witness just how good I can keep up."

I turn him around and push him against the wall. With a thrust of my hips, our spikes grind against each other and we gasp together. I wrap a servo around our spikes and bring my other servo around his waist to dip my digits into his valve.

"P-Please!" He whines.

I grab one of his servos and guide it around my waist to trace my own valve. His vents hitch and I nuzzle his helm, "Go on, touch me." He shivers and carefully pushes his talons into my valve. I moan, his digits were much longer then mine and reached the deeper sensors within me. I place my servo back on our spikes and dig my digits into the small holes on our tips. Starscream grunts and thrusts into my grasp, his other servo coming down to join mine between us. We arch into each other, our slick frames rubbing together and our chasis' were holding us both up. Our helms tip back with twin cries, oh this was blissful! Starscream's frame shudders harshly as he overloads again. I continue to thrust into our servos, huffing in frustration when my overload doesn't get any closer. Starscream leans back against the wall as his servo reach up to clutch my shoulders and I brace myself by placing my servos next to his helm on the wall. I continue moving against him but I freeze when the tip of my spike enters silky tightness. Our optics widen at the feeling, I have to grit my denta harshly to keep myself still. "I-I'm sorry, j-just give me a m-moment." I hiss as I fought for control of my frame. I must have moved too far back and the new angle caused me to accidentally nudge myself into his valve.

He stares at my panting form and he could feel just how much I was trying to control myself. I gasp when he sends a surge of trust and hesitant acceptance through the connection. I look into his optics in surprise, "Are you sure?" I rasp. He wraps his arms around my waist, places a servo on my aft and forces me in deeper with a huff. I pull back a little and thrust into him hard.

"YAH!" Starscream screams as he holds me close and my vocalizer could only make static. Our frames jerk with every thrust and his wings scrape against the wall harshly.

I couldn't stop the swell of joy and tenderness from leaking through the connection. My moans turn into sobs as tears fall and mix with the solution being sprayed on us. I could feel his confusion and worry. To feel another seeker now, to know that he doesn't find my state disgusting, to know I'm not alone... He understood and hugs me close, I could feel his chasis tremble with his own silent sobs as he, too, cries. Whole, that's how I felt at that moment. I moan into his neck, I was getting close, I'll need to pull out soon. Starscream nuzzles my neck and I tense slightly when he licks the spot under Megatron's mark. He couldn't possibly want...

"Mark me." He whispers so quietly, I almost didn't hear him.

I almost freeze in shock but I hesitantly lick the spot under his jaw plating. When he tilts his helm to the side to give me a better angle, I bite down hard, sucking the energon into my mouth. Starscream licks the spot on my neck again and bites down as well with his blunt denta. Our vents hitch and I yank myself out of his valve to thrust up into his port just before we overloaded. We whine and hold each other, grinding against each other instinctively. We retract our denta and kiss each other, mixing the energon. We swallow and break the kiss to lean our forehelms together.

"You are mine, just I am yours." I murmur.

"I am yours, just as you are mine." He mutters.

We grunt as the marking programming activates and then we relax against each other. I pull out of him and wipe him off before cleaning myself as well. Starscream watches me, exhausted, and doesn't protest when I lift him up bridal-style. I carry him back to the berth and lay him down. I kiss his forehelm softly and start disconnecting us.

"What are you doing?" Starscream groans.

"I have to report to the training room, Starscream, or I'll get in trouble." I rumble, "If you need anything, just come to me."

He hums as his systems starts falling into recharge. I rub his helm and disconnect the last wires, shivering at the sudden loneliness and emptiness I feel. I take one last look at his form as it curled up on his berth and shut the door quietly behind me.


	13. Chapter 13

:Megatron, I'm going to sneak around to find the others.:

:Hurry. Prime will no doubt figure out my stalling soon enough. Be careful.:

:Always.: I cut the link and sneak around the trees and boulders, dodging stray shots and making sure none of the Autobots saw me. I make my way around the battlefield and deeper into the forest where the newcomers had crashed. Earlier, the Nemesis had received a distressed signal coming into orbit of the planet. Two Decepticons were being chased by two Autobot front-liners and one of them was injured and their trajectory crashed them around this area. The Autobots must have gotten the signal as well and had entered to forest the same time as we did, leading to the battle that was ensuing. I stumble from some bushes and find a sight that made me gasp. Two seekers, one purple and black and the other a blue and white.

"Stay back!" The purple one hisses at me. He was leaning over the blue one whom appeared injured and badly in need of a medic.

I raise me servo peacefully and try to calm them. " _Click, click, click, whirl_."

His red optics widen and he lowers his weapon. " _Chirp?_ "

I nod slowly and our helms jerk over to the injured one as he moan in pain. I'm by his side instantly, repairing what I could to stop the leaking energon lines, thank Primus that Knockout taught me basic field procedures.

"Warp?" The blue one rasps.

"It's okay, TC. Help is here." The purple one leans down to clutch the others servo.

I glance up just in time and push the purple one out of the way with a shout of, "Look out!" My scream of pain is cut off into a hiss as I clutch my faceplates. The enemy was blasted away before he lands a finishing blow by Starscream as he lands near me.

"Are you okay?"

I shrug off his servo, "Get them out of here, Starscream! The blue one needs immediate medical attention. _Click, click, whirl, chirp, click_."

"I can't leave you behind!" He yelps when I slap him and point at the shaken seekers.

" _Hiss, click_!" I keep my faceplate covered and pointed away from him. "Now! I'll be right behind you!"

Starscream rears back as if I had just punched him in the tanks but gathers the injured seeker and flies off together with the purple one and but a glance towards me. Good, now I don't have to worry about those two getting even more hurt. The enemy groans and flips back onto his pedes.

"Ouch." He grunts and leans forward into a stance, "Well, since they are gone, it's just you and me drone."

I turn toward him and let my servos drop to my sides as fists. The remaining pieces of my mask fall to the ground in smoking shattered bits. His energon blade having shattered the plating like overheated clay. I blink my optics at him and get my first good look at him. He was taller then me by a few inches and obviously a front-liner frame.

"What in Primus' name..." He gaps at me, his blue optics wide and gazing into my own exposed optics. His black helm had small sensory horns that framed his silver faceplate. He has a thick red chasis, red shoulder armor that leads down to red doors on his forearms, much like Knockout's, and strong black servos. His slim waist plating was a shiny silver that lead to thick hips covered with black pelvic armor. Silver thigh plating leads down to thick black and red pedes with wheels upon his heels. He was surprisingly handsome even with the scorch mark along his side. His shock had him lowering his sword, providing an ample opportunity to get up close to him. I hunch forward and dart towards him causing him to jump back but I manage to slide in under his sword and guard. I keep my gaze calm and blank as I slide swiftly around him, dragging my servo across his interface panel. This was a fighting style I've been developing on my own time. I just can't hit for the life of me but I'm small, fast, agile, flexible and my optics provide that surprise factor I need to accomplish this. I hear his vents hitch and I quickly grind my aft into his knocking forward in his surprise. As he stumbles I wrap my arms around his waist, grind against him, gaining a sort of sadistic glee when I get a startled moan from him as I reach up to gently dig under his chasis and nudge his central movement relay out of place. This causes an instant paralysis and I catch him before he could fall onto his face.

I twirl around so that I had him into a dip with my arms around his waist and my faceplate was extremely close to his. It was a very intimate position, like we had just finished dancing. I finally let a smirk level onto my derma at his shocked expression.

"Who are you? You are no ordinary drone! No sane Cybertronian fights like that!" He shouts.

"Consider yourself lucky Autobot." I hum as I lay him down gently onto the ground, "If I had failed, I would've had to try and kill you."

"Wait... you aren't going to kill me now?" His voice was full of suspicion.

"No, why would I?" I tilt my head in genuine confusion, "You are disabled and unable to fight back."

"You're a Decepticon!" He shouts accusingly.

"What does that have to do with killing you?" I shake my helm, "You Autobots are so confusing."

"But-but-but!" He stutters out completely taken aback by my attitude. Was I that out of character?

"Fine, you want me to do something to you?" I hum and lean forward.

"No, no, no, no!" He shouts in anger and hidden fear.

"Relax." I whisper into his audios and nuzzle his helm. I grip his chin and gently place my derma against his. His optics widen as mine become heavy, the glow mixing into a rainbow of color. I lick his derma in askance and huff when he refuses to open. I lightly flick his sensory horn making him gasp and dip my glossa into his mouth. I trace his blunt denta before gently touching his glossa to try and get it to move with mine. I reach up to grabs his horns and rub them softly, happy when I get a reluctant moan from him. I grind my aft against his pelvic plating and hum joyfully when his cooling fans kick on, much to his embarrassment. I twirl my glossa around his and drag it forcefully into my mouth, dragging it to trace my own sharp denta and explore my mouth. This surprised him and I retreat slowly, allowing him to move by himself. Gradually, his optics grew heavy with mine as the pleasure and pleasant feelings began to get to him. A soft blush crawls across his cheeks when I gently push my way back into his mouth and dance with his glossa. I rub his horns a bit harder, moaning with him as his optics shutter rapidly. I let my servos drift down to cup him helm tenderly, my engine being to purr when he finally gives in. I bring his glossa back into my mouth before pulling away slowly, a small line of our mixed oral fluids connecting our glossas until it collapsed and left a streak down to our chins. He was panting softly and the little blush he had was adorable. His optics were dark with desire but I rub his cheeks and kiss his forehelm softly, "There, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" I lick my derma and smirk down at him, "You are very tasty, sweet but strong." His blush grows slightly as his optics widen in sudden mortification.

"SIDESWIPE!" I slowly turn my helm and look at the yellow Cybertronian. He pauses briefly in surprise at my optics allowing me to get a good look at him. He looked identical to the one below me. However, he had thick armor and if the large yellow vents along his black helm were any indication, he was a brutal heavy hitter. The only difference was their helm shape, the fact this golden Autobot had a small panel of glass along the bottom part of his chasis and the fact his beauty was radiant. However, he shakes out of his shock and charges towards us. Acting as if there wasn't a large rampaging Autobot coming after me, I lean down to nuzzle the red ones helm and kiss his cheek.

"Until we meet again... _Sideswipe_." I purr his name, noticing the way his body shivers despite the fact that he was paralyzed.

I lean up and back flip away from him, dodging the yellow ones fist. I jump as high into the air as I could and land on Megatron's alt. form as he flies under me and takes me away. I crouch and watch as the two Autobots get smaller and smaller. The yellow one runs to Sideswipe and quickly fixes the displaced array. The red one sits up and they both look up to watch Megatron and I fly away.


	14. Chapter 14

"Aw, come one! Don't tell me your mad at me, too?" I pout.

"I'm confused as to why you would kiss an Autobot but besides that no not really." Knockout frowns at me.

"Hey, I saw an opportunity and took it." I shrug, "We were a good distance from the actual fight, he couldn't move and I was curious. You can't tell me you wouldn't do the same if you were in my position. I know you, Knockout and your flirty ways."

"You got me there." The red medic smirks. "So, what did you need? You're not damaged, I fixed that a day ago."

"Do you remember the times before the war? Back when you were in the Medical Academy?"

"Yep. There was a lot less fighting. Why?"

I lean in to whisper something into his audios. His face gradually morphs into incredulity and then devious glee. I lean back to share his smirk, "Think you can do it?"

"Sweetspark, if you had wanted that, I could have fixed you up years ago. I have exactly what you want, one of my favorites that I have kept stashed away since we left Cybertron." His optics look me up and down, "I'll do it but on one condition."

"And that is?" I hum smugly.

"You test it on me first." He purrs.

"Deal."

"Alright, get on the berth. I'm going to put you under for this. This kind of procedure shouldn't take more then four Earth hours."

For me, it was like falling into recharge for but a minute and when I wake up, nothing had changed physically. I had gotten a notification along my HUD that a new upgrade had been installed. However, I had been up under for five hours, not four, and that had me suspicious.

"Awake?"

I look over at the waiting medic, "Yes. Why exactly did you wait an hour more then the time needed to pull me out of stasis?

"Come with me." He grins and pulls on my servo. I chuckle and walk with him. We walk through a door in the back of the medbay into a dark room which turned out to be his quarters. However, my attention was immediately drawn to the middle of the room.

"Holy Primus..." I whisper in awe. It was Breakdown and he was all tied up. The cords rubbed at his limbs as it wrapped around him. He was on his knees, his arms being held up above his helm by a pair of stasis cuffs strung off the ceiling. He had an open mouthed gag and from the lubricants sliding down his thighs, he also had some sort of toy inside him. He had droplets of condensation running down his chasis, his orange faceplate a bright blue and his yellow optics were burning with desire. I never thought Breakdown would into this sort of thing nor did I think he would look so... sexy like this.

Knockout wraps his arms around my waist, "Oh, yes. I had finally managed to convince Breaky here to let you have your way with him AND I. Perhaps you can teach him how to be a little more rougher?" He purrs and rubs my interface panels.

I slowly stalk up to the ex-wrecker and examine him, tugging on the ropes, poking at his arms and tracing his stretched derma. His glossa attempts to lick my digits but I pull away before he could. I smirk down at Breakdown, "You have no idea just how desirable you look, do you? All that strength, tied up and restrained." I turn towards the smug doctor and frown at him, "On your knees, medic." Knockout looks at me in surprise but his optics burn darkly as he slides to his knees. I smirk and beckon him over with a digit, "Crawl, pet."

Breakdown and Knockout shiver at the name as the red mech crawls over to me, his claws scratching the floor. Once he is close enough I grab his helm and force him to lean on Breakdown, making the blue mech arch some to hold the medics weight.

"Knockout, have you seen- oh." We all turn towards the door and freeze at the sight of the Decepticon leader staring at us blankly. "I see that you are busy, I shall come back later."

"Megatron." He freezes and flinches at my firm tone, he knew I was upset about his avoidance of my presence. "Come here, now." The last time I saw the leader was when he dropped me off at the medbay right after the fight and now that I've finally caught him, I wasn't about to let him walk off like this. If either of the cons next to me noticed Megatron's flinch, neither had the bearings to mention it out loud.

"That's alright, I'll just-" He tries to escape.

"Now or the mark is void." That made him tense and stop in his place. He slowly turns around and I only stare blankly at his smoldering glare. If there was one thing that Megatron hated, it was losing something as important as a marked Cybertronian, especially when he had decided to commit to it. Once Megatron commits to something, well, he doesn't let go very easily.

He stalks closer and freezes when the door slides shut behind him, "On what grounds?"

"Negligence and abandonment." I drawl gaining winces from all three mechs. To lose a mark in such a way was most shameful and let a dark scar for future markings. "You have been avoiding me constantly for four days now. If I was not allowed to interface with others, then I would be extremely weak by now, unable to move from starvation. If you're seen around me often it's more likely I'll be left alone and it'd give the illusion that I'm under your protection. Such a lack of presence could be seen as a opening and weakness, as in I have no protection from anyone who'd wish to attack me with the intention to really harm me."

Knockout and Breakdown wisely chose to remain silent while this dispute went on. Megatron scowls at me, "Well, what else am I supposed to do?! I can't punish you like I punish the rest of the army!"

"What? Is this about the Autobot?" I frown at him, "What is wrong with a little kiss? He was unable to move, disarmed and he expected to me to either kill him or take something from him, most likely one of his limbs. So, I chose to take a kiss as my trophy."

"But it was a Autobot!" He shouts.

The two next to me flinch while I remain unmoved, "Again, what does that have to do with anything? Why does faction matter besides in the war? He said the same thing to me, 'But you're a Decepticon!' when I refused to kill him. I have enough honor not to kill a downed Cybertronian who had been soundly defeated in battle. My methods of doing so may have been questionable but nothing has changed."

"Only you would have such logic." He shakes his helm and turns around to leave.

"You go through that door and you'll lose more then the marking. You will never see or hear from me again." I growl.

He turns around furiously, "Is that a threat of treason?!"

"No, I will not leave the Decepticons, it's all I've ever known." I say grimly my optics burning with determination, "No, I will fill out a transfer form with Soundwave. I will be ejected into space to serve on another battle ship."

He narrows his optics at me, "You wouldn't dare."

I lift a browplate at him and stare defiantly into his optics, "Try me."

"You would..." His optics widen in realization before he roars in rage. The two next to me shuffle away as far as they could as Megatron charges at me. I hold my ground and stare blankly into his blazing optics. His claws stop an inch away from my helm, his arm shaking in effort as he tried to push against the mark programming. He throws his other servo at me with a grunt of frustration but that also stops as if there was an invisible wall right in front of me. His arms shook trembled as he growls, hisses and grunts at me. This is another reason why marking rituals are considered sacred and seen as a commitment. It literally prevents you from causing any kind of intentional harm to the other marked. Even if Megatron were to get another to do it, he would slowly be poisoned and become ill until he died or the intentional harm was stopped.

He continue to snap and snarl at me until his rage cooled down to empty defeat. He sinks down to his knees in front of me as his arms fall to his sides limply. "Have you calmed down now?" I look at him calmly.

"Why? Why do you need to go to others? Why can't you just drink a full cube? Why Starscream? Am I not enough?" His optics dim is sorrow. "Even the Pit spawned enemy seems to satisfy you more then me."

"Megatron, this is really bothering you, isn't it?" I murmur and cup his cheeks from under his helm. I bring him close and plant his helm firmly into my neck, rubbing the back of it gently. "Let it go."

"but-" He attempts to look at the watching cons, their optics wide in fascination, they've never seen their leader look so vulnerable. It was honestly... it was kind of hot and spark warming at the same time. Despite his tough exterior, he was just like the rest of them and that's why he fought with them, for them. It filled their sparks with dedication and determination, it inspired them.

"Ignore them. They won't speak a word of this, I trust them and you trust me. Megatron, it's okay. You are safe, here, with me. Let it out, trust me. Allow me to give you the comfort you so badly need." I whisper softly into his audios.

He stays still for a few moments before I feel wetness form upon my neck and trail down my shoulder. His shoulders tremble lightly as his arms come up and hug me close. I could hear his vents hitch quietly as he sobbed silently into my neck. I could do nothing but hold him and whisper reassurances into his audios. Who knew that the leader would be much more sensitive or in need of comfort then he let on? He hides all of this away because he has to be strong and firm and it's not healthy leave this all inside. I'm sure Knockout would agree with that, being a medic and all. I look over at the watching cons and nod to them.

:Will you be alright waiting a little more? He needs me...:

Knockout nods, :Yeah, I never knew he had a side like this. It's shocking and... humbling in a way.:

:Do you want us to leave?: Breakdown hums silently.

I smirk at him, :You can stay and watch but get comfortable this may take a while. Also, don't make any big or sudden movements or make ANY noise. If he becomes uncomfortable he'll stop and try to bury all of this again. He needs to let it out and now before it does some kind of damage to his sanity.:

Knockout takes off the cuffs and gag so that Breakdown could get comfortable on the floor against the wall as Knockout climbed onto his lap. Their optics turn curious and eager as they land on Megatron and I once more. I turn my attention back to the silver mech in my hold and gently big my servos into the seams on his chasis, shushing when he whimpers quietly. I drag him over to the berth, climbing up and sliding back so that he sits in my lap. I rock him as my servos explore his frame lazily. His vents hitch when when my digits dig into the gap between his hip plating.

"Megatron..." I sigh and slide open the small panel on my collar armor and gently pull out the jack inside, bringing it up to his optics when he tilts his helm to look. "Do you know what this is?"

"No." He whispers.

"I see." Starscream must not have trusted the silver mech with such sensitive equipment. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." He answers immediately, making me smile. I magnetize the jack a little and rub it across his neck and shoulder armor until a soft click was heard. He tenses and brings a startled servo up, "What?"

I shush him gently, "It's okay, it's okay. All Cybertronians have these but only medics and seekers know of them. You trust me, right?"

He hesitates but nods. I rub his helm before reaching for his jack and pulling it gently. He shivers at the foreign feeling. I can see Knockout look uncertain, as if he wanted to speak up but I'm glad he stays where is he. I know what I'm doing.

"What are you doing?" Megatron murmurs.

I insert our jacks into the corresponding ports and hold Megatron as he gasps and arches, his helm lifting to look down at me with wide optics. "Shh..." I rub his lower back as his optics starts watering again. "With this connection, nothing is hidden, nothing is false. Only pure, unfiltered emotions can be sent. No walls, no lies, no secrets. Not even a sparkbond is as open as this, since the mates can block the connection if they so choose. While we are connected, nothing can be blocked." He looks at the wires in awe and I send him a pulse of tenderness and soft amusement.

He clutches my shoulder with a choked gasp, the optical fluid finally overflowing and running down his faceplate, "What was that?"

"That was me." I hum, "Now, do you truly wish to know what I feel?"

He looks at me hesitantly but nods. I stare into his optics and gather all of my love, devotion, care, trust and happiness and send it all at once to him in one huge wave of heat. I'm surprised when his faceplate burns brightly and he arches with a cry, his helm tilted back in bliss. My vents hitch and I add my desire to the pulse. He writhes in my grasp and shouts as he overloads from the storm of emotions. Arcs of electricity going down his arms and legs as the smell of ozone filters into the air, a testament of how strong the overload was. When he calms some, he sends a hesitant pulse of understanding.

"Do you? Do you truly understand?" I whisper.

He stuffs his into my neck again. Yes, he understood. I was a seeker and even though I wasn't sparked one, I became a seeker in both frame and spark. This means I'm a seeker forever and seekers are creatures of affection, practically made to love and be loved. The amount of love a seeker can have is immense, it's why they often have big families and why trines are so efficient. It's not that I don't have enough for the leader, it's that I have too much that he could handle all by himself, especially since he wasn't a very affectionate mech himself. This is why I allowed Starscream to mark me, this is why I interface with others and it's why I care about being fair with my fellow drones and will not drink more then they get. If I were to push everything I had onto Megatron, he would be smothered and likely go insane. That and/or he'd be unable to move for weeks at a time. I smirk at that last impression, the idea was tempting.

He scowls at me, "Don't you dare. I still need to lead this army."

I pout before softly kissing his audio. "I'm glad you finally understand. Do you feel better knowing how I really feel?"

"It's... reassuring and it has obliterated many of my doubts. So, yes." He mutters.

I glance over at Knockout and Breakdown and find myself surprised. They were looking at Megatron with wide shocked optics, their mouths gaping and had aroused blushes across their faceplates. Well they certainly enjoyed the show, though I don't blame them, I though Megatron was gorgeous as well when he overloaded. Megatron grumbles and blushes in embarrassment, glad that he had his back turned back to them. I coo at him in amusement and he huffs. I nuzzle his neck and lick my mark to show I was only teasing.

"Perhaps..." I glance over at the medic and ex-wrecker again.

"No." He says sharply.

"Please? Just this once? Don't you wish to witness, to feel and know why I do this? You may even find that you like it. I promise you don't have to join but at least stay and watch." I whisper to him pleadingly. I don't want him to leave yet, not after having no contact for four days. It hurt me when he kept avoiding me and it made me consider if he didn't want me anymore.

Megatron's optics widen at the surge of hurt and sorrow. He wraps his arms around me and whimpers. "I'm sorry, I was upset. I didn't mean to hurt you, I promise."

"I know, I know." I whisper soothingly. "How about you stay and I'll consider us even, hm?"

"Fine but don't expect me to do anything but watch." He huffs, "And I want to stay connected."

I chuckle, "I can do that, these wires can extend a fair distance but I'll have to change the spot."

I open a panel near my wrist and take the jack within it, magnetizing it and running it across Megatron's wrist until a panel open on his wrist. I take his jack and plug us in at the same time. He vents heavily in surprise, "Why is it stronger?"

"The more connections there are is the closer we are and the more powerful the sensations sent. For example, if there were four connections, it'd be four times as powerful than a single connection." I explain and disconnect the jacks near our necks. They auto-retract and close. "There, now just stay here and watch. If you want to join, just say so but don't interrupt." I smile at him and kiss him before scooting him off my lap.

I take a few steps away and motion for Knockout to come over.

:Is he calm now?: Knockout asks warily

:Yes, he'll be watching us.: I purr seductively.

He shivers and glances at Megatron before shuffling over to me. However, I wave a digit at him, "No, no. Crawl remember?"

:Just pretend he's not even there, Knockout.: I say softly trying to ease some of the medic's tension. :I promise you he won't punish you for anything that happens tonight.:

With one more glance at Megatron, he falls onto his knees and crawls his way to sit in front of me. He reaches up to grab my thigh and claw up my lower back with his other servo. The medic whines and nuzzles my spike panel, his optics dark with lust. I hum in appreciation and reach down to rub his helm and to fondle his audio fins. His blush grows and he turns his helm slightly to give me better access as he pants, the hot air sending shivers up my back struts as it caresses my interface panels. Knockout pokes his glossa out to give my spike panel a small hot lick, making me groan softly.

"There's a good pet." I purr my own optics staring darkly down at the medic. I vaguely wonder if the upgrade would work in his mouth as well. Upgrade? I could feel Megatron's curiosity.

:I almost forgot to tell you, I got an upgrade a little while ago.: I hum.

:What is it?: Megatron's asks warily.

:You'll see soon enough.: I reply smugly.

Knockout places a couple of hot open mouthed kisses on my panel before I yank his helm back firmly. His mouth was still open and I stick a digit into it. He sucks eagerly on it, I could see Megatron curl his own digits in the corner of my vision as the feeling was sent through the connection.

"Open." Knockout opens his mouth as wide as he could, sticking his glossa out and I could see his intake relax as well. That confirms it, the upgrade works for this as well. I open my spike panel and rub the tip of my spike against his cheek teasingly. He whines, I take my digit out and slide my spike straight in. As soon as his derma touched my pelvic plating, I could feel the upgrade start working its magic. I groan as my spike shifted and grew in both length and width, filling Knockout's mouth until it couldn't grow anymore. Knockout moves his servos to my hips, choking slightly as the tip of my spike rubbed the back of his intake. He manages to relax and swallow, moaning as he looks up at me. I was panting, my vents producing hot white steam. "Good, so, good." I whisper petting his helm, "I going to frag that pretty mouth of yours." My engine growls at his whimper. I grab the sides of his helm and pull out until only my tip was in, showing the other two my new size. Megatron's vent hitch in shock and I could feel the pulse of lust he sends. Breakdown makes a quiet whimper as he stares. I slowly thrust back in, testing Knockout's mouth. It easily kept shape and his intake didn't change. I pull out and quickly thrust back in, hard.

His grip tightens on my hips as he moans. I set a quick firm pace, watching the way his oral fluids drip down his face and his optics flood and leak fluid down his cheeks. However, his moaning said that they weren't from pain. "Yes, yes, yes, yes." I hiss, speeding up as my overload neared, "Swallow it all." With one last thrust, I overload into his intake. Knockout whines as the hot transfluid spurts down his intake but he does his best to drink it all. I pull out sending the last of it all over his faceplate and chasis, my spike throbbing deliciously. My spike quickly goes back to it's original size as I wipe Knockout's face with three digits. When I pull away, he leans forward and nuzzles my thigh, kissing it as if I were a God. I tilt my helm back and suck one of my digits clean before looking Breakdown. I motion him over with a purr and he does his best to scoot over quickly, his arms still tied up. I look down at him and present another silver coated digit to which he quickly takes and sucks on. I rip it away when it's clean, enjoying the whine he makes. Finally, I turn to Megatron who was clutching the berth hard enough to leave dents in it. I present him the third digit and tilt my helm in an invitation but he shakes his helm. I shrug and lick the digit clean.

I turn to Breakdown and kiss him, who moaned at the taste of my transfluid. While our glossas played, Knockout starts licking my spike. I growl and break the kiss grabbing Knockout's helm roughly. "Not yet, pet." They shiver at the dark undertones in my voice. I look at Breakdown, "Turn around." He spins on his knees and I push him until lands on his chest, his tied arms below him on the floor and between his legs. Now that his aft was in the air, I scratch at his valve panel, "Open." It slides open and the ex-wrecker makes an embarrassed grunt when the lubricants splatter on the floor and down his thighs. "It seems you don't need any preparation." I purr as I grab his hips. In one quick thrust, I was sheathed in his valve and we both gasp as my spike quickly grows within him.

"B-big, so f-full!" Breakdown cries loudly. My spike stretched him almost to the point of being painful and it grew until the tip brushed against the very back of his valve. I shiver violently and I begin to pound into him resting my helm below his spare wheel on his back. He was loud as he drooled through his clenched denta, his optics wide and flooding with tears. "PLEASE! YES, YES, YES! SO GOOD, AMAZING! OH, SWEET PRIMUS, MORE!" My spark pulsed warmly as I gave my lover what he wanted. I could feel Knockout hug me from behind, wrapping his arms around my waist and humping his exposed spike against my aft. I reach down and scratch the yellow lights on Breakdown's aft. "AHH!" Breakdown screams as he overloads.

"So tight!" I moan as his valve clamps down on my spike. I turn to look back at Knockout when he cries out as well and grind my aft on his spike as it stains it and my lower back silver. He has his optics squeezed shut with a large blue blush across his cheeks and his frame trembled against mine. I wrap my arms around the blue mechs waist and swing him around. I push him forward until his orange faceplate collides with Megatron's pelvic armor. They jump in surprise. Megatron looks at me blankly as I smirk at him. Breakdown was tense at being near the leader, so I grab his spare tire and make him arch. Then I grasp the back of his helm and push him against Megatron's chasis and waist, making the warlord lean back and brace himself by placing his servos on the berth behind him. Knockout was watching the silver mech warily but gasps when I plant my valve on his spike. He closes his optics and leans on my back, reflexively thrusting into me. I begin thrusting into Breakdown hard enough that he jerks forward and grinds into Megatron. Breakdown gasps loudly when I manage to hit the back of his valve harshly. The warlord shivers as the ex-wrecker loses himself to the pleasure, his yellow optics glowing and far away and his drool dripping on the silver chasis of his leader.

Breakdown moans sending hot puffs of air across Megatron's frame as he buried his faceplate into the larger mech. I growl at the sight of Megatron's growing blush and jerk Breakdown back a little until his faceplate was level with the leaders spike panel. "Lick." I hiss hotly. When Breakdown hesitates and I thrust harder into him before slowing down to a torturous pace. Breakdown whines, he had heard from Frenzy that I can make interface one Pit of a punishment.

He looks up at Megatron, "F-Forgive m-me, My L-lord." and places a long hot lick on the panel in front of him. Megatron gasps and growls, grasping Breakdown's helm harshly but doesn't stop him. I match Breakdown's pace and groan when he notices and speeds up his licking. Knockout pants heavily against my back as he watched Breakdown and Megatron, the sight was extremely arousing. Breakdown whimpers as his swipes his glossa desperately across the metal, his overload close.

I growl, "Not yet." And slow down some to make Breakdown's charge lower some. Knockout whimpers but he slows down as well not wanting to overload within Breakdown. The ex-wrecker whines in frustration but I shush him. I look at Megatron and purr, "Open." He looks at me before doing as I ordered. His spike extends next to Breakdown's startled face, his barbed underside still looked as delicious as ever even as it throbbed for attention. I grab Breakdown's helm and nudge his derma against the tip, "Suck." Breakdown opens his mouth and takes as much as he could, swiping his glossa against the barbs. Megatron growls with a harsh pant, tilting his helm back as his spike was swallowed up by wet heat. While the sensations coming through the connection were one thing, it was a sort of relief that the real thing was actually happening. The warlord leans back onto his forearms and spreads his legs so the Breakdown can scoot up some. Again, I match Breakdown's speed and reach down to scratch at the blue mechs spike panel. Breakdown moans as he picks up his pace and opens his panel. He whines when I grasp his spike and stroke it.

:Can we join?: I jump when Starscream's voice came through the comm. link.

:Who?: I grunt.

:Soundwave and I.: His amusement was as clear as glass but I ignore it.

I look at Megatron in askance and he nods. :Yes.:

The door opens again and the SIC and TIC enter the room. I look at them as they approach and settle in. Starscream sits behind Knockout and Soundwave gets up on the berth and sits on his knees next to Megatron's helm. I open four more small panels, allowing them to connect with me. I take the one on my hip and trace it along Breakdown's until a panel open on him. Knockout takes the one on my shoulder, Starscream takes the one on my other hip and Soundwave connects with the one on my other wrist. The pleasure was intense, almost unbearably so and because my bliss was boosted, so was all of theirs. Starscream opens his interface panels and inserts his spike into Knockout's valve. Soundwave releases his data feelers, sending one up into Starscream's valve and the other scrapes against Megatron's own valve cover. The warlord looks at his most loyal soldier and slides the panel open. Megatron lies on his back and brings a servo to rub Soundwave's interface panels which open immediately. The leader slides a digit into Soundwave's valve and another and finally, a third. Once he was sufficiently wet, the warlord sends a pulse to me in askance. I pull Breakdown off of Megatron's spike and Soundwave climbs over the silver mechs hips and slowly lowers himself down onto his spike. I push on Breakdown's arms to lift them and pulled them down over Soundwave's helm to wrap around his waist. As Soundwave lifts his arms over Breakdown's to set his servos on Megatron's chasis, I pull his tentacle out of the warlord and push the blue mech forward until his spike entered Megatron's valve fully. Soundwave takes his free data feeler and engulfs his spike, Megatron's lubricant making the action a lot slicker.

There, we all had our valves and spikes occupied and we were all connected. It felt amazing to have this complete circle. It felt amazing to have them all here, with me, willingly. Primus, it felt perfect. We start moving, each of us having a different pace but moving against each other blissfully. Every one of us made beautiful sounds and trembled deliciously. I was practically sobbing at this point, I have never felt this good in my entire life. Drones don't have these connection panels, however, because I was rebuilt as a seeker, I needed them and kept them after losing my wings. I can't believe something like this would ever happen to me, that each of these beautiful beings would grace me with their presence and time and affections. I might be selfish but I can't help but hug them almost possessively. They are mine, mine to look at, mine to frag, mine to worship, mine to care for, mine to take care of, mine to protect, mine to provide for, mine to love. I grunt at the swell of emotion in my spark and send them each a gigantic pulse of it as I overload with a soft moan. The effect was instantaneous and caused a chain reaction. They cry out, blushes blooming as their sparks greedily soak up the warmth I sent them. Breakdown overloads first, Knockout goes with him and that causes both Megatron and Starscream to overload as well. Soundwave overloads last with a screech. The backlash of them all overloading at the same time had me crying out again in a second overload which causes them groan as they had a sympathetic second overload, too. I love them so much, so, so much.

I grunt as my denta and spark throb with the need to mark them or even better, bond. I swipe my glossa over my sharp denta in an attempt to soothe them but the others had already noticed. They all share a glance and start disentangling themselves. I groan in disappointment but help Breakdown move away from Megatron and Soundwave as Starscream and Knockout move from behind me. I ignore the transfluid and lubricants running down my legs as I pull Breakdown away. I refused to leave his valve since I was still, amazingly enough, filling him. Apparently, the amount increases the bigger I get. The ex-wrecker's waist was noticeably but slowly growing and I could feel all of them pulse with desire. We migrate towards the wall and settle down. Megatron leans against the wall pulling me to sit between his legs, facing away from him, and Breakdown turns around to face me as he sits in my lap. Starscream and Soundwave cuddle into Megatron's sides under his massive arms. Knockout sat in front of Starscream, leaning against the seeker.

Breakdown hums and pets his growing bump, "I think some may have found it's way into my gestation chamber." He moans when I twitch, finally done. I reach up to drag him down into a kiss. Our glossas meet sensually in a graceful dance. Breakdown blushes lightly and moans quietly into my mouth. He hums when he feels my denta throb painfully against his glossa, an amazing feat since denta aren't supposed to move like that. He pulls away, looks into my heavy optics and whispers, "Mark me."

My optics widen in surprise and I look up at Megatron questionably. He looks down at me expectantly, "Go on. I know my place within your spark, I know I won't be replaced that easily."

I look at Starscream who lifts a browplate with a smirk and shrugs, "I'm a seeker." As if that explained everything.

I snort in amusement since it actually did. Seekers have no qualms with sharing, the more, the merrier. I lick the spot under Knockout's mark as Breakdown lick the spot under Starscream's. I moan in relief as my denta sink into his cables and Breakdown does the same. We kiss, mix the energon and swallow. After saying the vow, we groan as our sparks pulse rapidly for a moment. I sent the blue mech a wave of warmth which he returns.

Knockout taps my shoulder and smirks, "My turn."

Breakdown huffs in amusement and slowly lifts himself up. He moves over and sits down facing us. He pants at the feeling of the transfluid slowly draining from his valve. He leans back and reaches down to spread his valve lips apart, avoiding the yellow anterior node and watching with growing lust as a puddle of silver formed beneath his thighs. Starscream makes a happy squeak and crawls over to the blue mech.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Breakdown asks the seeker.

"Welcoming you to the family." Starscream purrs and starts eating out Breakdown's valve making the ex-wrecker cry out and arch beautifully.

Knockout moans when my spike throbs inside him. Family, what a wonderful name for this group. I can almost imagine little sparklings running around, some looking like me and some looking like each of these mechs and maybe even a few that have a good mix of looks. Megatron huffs behind me as he considers the vision I just had. Soundwave rubs a servo on my shoulder in comfort as Knockout moans in wanting. He, too, wanted sparklings, it has been so long since they had been seen. Starscream and Breakdown slow down as they too receive the vision but soon speed back up, distracted by their pleasure. Once my spike adjusts to fill his valve, Knockout begins moving. I grab his hips and kiss him. Starscream had moved to plant himself on Breakdown's spike, crying out in joy. It doesn't take long for me overload again, Knockout's waist extending much like Breakdown's.

"Oh Primus, Breakdown was right." Knockout groans as he overloads, "I can feel some of it splatter into my gestation chamber. It feels so good!" I pant and lick below Breakdown's mark as Knockout licks just below my jaw on the other side of my neck. We complete the ritual just as easily as I did with Breakdown. Knockout tries to move off of me but looks at me sheepishly, "I, uh, I need a little help. I can't feel my pedes and my waist is too heavy."

I chuckle and look at Soundwave. He stands and moves behind Knockout to lift him up and sit him to the side. The purple mech walks back over and plants himself on my spike. I let him set the pace and reach up to touch his mask. He allows the latches to release and I pull the dark glass away to gaze upon his faceplate. We kiss as Soundwave speeds up to brutally pound himself on my spike, enjoying how full I made him. I can feel my hips dent some under to force but I couldn't care less as I lick the spot I was going to mark. With twin moans we overload and complete the ritual, Soundwave choosing to mark under Knockout's bite. The TIC shudders at being filled, he wraps his arms around me and bring me into another kiss. Starscream makes his way over as Soundwave moves back to his place beside Megatron, ignoring the growing puddle under him. The seeker cleans my spike with his glossa before lowering himself onto it and moaning loudly as it grows to fit him perfectly. We quickly build up charge, I was amazed I was actually getting tired. Perhaps having over six overloads will do that to any Cybertronian. I clutch Starscream close, I need to pull out soon but I don't want to. I really don't want to, I want to thrust into him and fill him up. I want to spark him, I want our sparklings.

"Please, Starscream." I sob into his neck, "Please let me."

The seeker whines sympathetically. "You know why that's not a good idea."

"You want them too, I can feel it. Why can't we just give in to our programming?" I was crying, tears soaking into the other neck cabling.

Starscream licks his mark soothingly, "And how do you even know it'll work? You've been remodeled into a vehicon, remember?"

"I'll take the chance. Please, Starscream, it hurts."

"I know, I know." He whispers, "But not now. Later, I promise. You can fill me up enough for me to have a whole litter if you want but not now, not yet."

I sob loudly and pull out just before I overload, my spark throbbing in painful sorrow at the missed opportunity. Starscream moans as he overloads as well and he hugs me close, rubbing my back. The other watch me cry and send warmth over the connection. They could feel just how desperate I was to have sparklings, to have a real family unit. I was sick all of this fighting, I just want peace, safety and love. I choke on a laugh, it seems my seeker programming is much stronger then I thought. I reach up to my frame and disconnect us one by one.

Megatron's chasis rumbles as he wraps his arms around my waist and tugs me to him. He turns me around and kisses me softly. Our glossas tangle together, taking our time to explore the others mouth. I move away and lovingly lick the scars along his faceplate. Megatron growls and snaps his denta at me. I tense with a harsh growl, continuing my licking. When he snaps at my neck, I push him roughly against the wall, my chasis vibrating with my growls and my denta clamping down hard on my mark, I ignore the energon that falls into my mouth. He had challenged me, I need to assert dominance. When he starts moving, I grasp his hips hard enough to leave deep dents and bite down even harder with a vicious growl. The others watch with wide optics, they knew that whoever won this would be the alpha, the one above them all when it came thing outside of war. If I won, they'd need my permission for everything, they'd have to come to me for pleasure and attention and they'd produce my sparklings first and foremost before looking to another. That thought sent me into a frenzy of instincts. I slam Megatron against the wall when he tries to push me off. Megatron scowls and grabs my waist harshly.

He leaps forward in an attempt to pin me to the floor and I manage to spin us around before we land. I let go of his neck to bare my stained denta down at him, I'm sure my optics looked as wild as I felt. He flips us over and reaches for my arms but I plant my pedes against his waist and push with all of my might, sending his across the room to hit the wall with a grunt. I use his stunned state to yank him forward onto his front and slide in behind him. I quickly line up and slam myself into his valve making him yowl and scratch at the floor. I thrust into him rapidly but he managed to turn and hit me with with his elbow joint. I fall onto my back and gasp when he pins my arms and pushes himself into my valve. I let him get a few thrusts in before planting my pedes in between us again and push him off. I pounce on him, slam myself back in his valve and jab a digit into one of his shoulder joints, paralyzing his arm. He roars and swipes at me, forcing me to jump back to dodge. He leaps at me but I roll to the side and leap on his expose back. I jab another digit into his other shoulder joint and paralyze his other arm.

He grunts in pain when I slam and pin his helm to the floor. He snarls and snaps, moving his pedes in an attempt to kick me away but I'm too close to him, his large legs can't bend like that nor can they fit into such a small space. He growls at me, trying to scoot forward and away from me as I lift his aft. He yelps when I slide into him and begin a rapid pace. His growls and snaps gradually turn into whimpers and whines and he begins to move his hips back to meet mine. I grab his neck and yank him up. He moans at the deeper angle as I bend him back and make him arch painfully. My denta find my mark and bit down to keep him in position. I grab his arms to hold them behind him with one servo and wrap my other around his waist. I use my thighs to spread his legs as far apart as they could go and show the others that I was the one fragging him, that I was strongest, that I would be able to protect them and our future sparklings and that I'll be able to please each of them. However, I need to make this assertion permanent, to make sure Megatron can't challenge me again. I reach up and scratch at his spark chamber making his optics widen. He needs to bare his spark to the others, a sign of true and total submission, that he trusted me to protect him enough that he'd expose his spark to others. If he does this, he never challenge me again until someone else beats me and takes the Alpha title of whom he will challenge then. I scratch harder and bite down more making him yelp. I growl and frag him harder making him whine. His optics flutter as he overloads with a shout, I purr softly but until he submits with his spark and I overload inside him, this wasn't over, not by a long shot. Six more overloads had Megatron hypersensitive, especially since I didn't stop once to give him a break, and he was crying heavily.

The others watch, protocol and instinct demanded it and to say they were impressed with my stamina was an understatement. Megatron sobs loudly as he has his seventh overload, he whimpers as he finally gives in and his chasis splits open to reveal his bright red spark to the others. I reach in and grab it gently, enjoying the arcs of energy going down my arm. Megatron chokes on his vents as he overloads again. My optics widen when a smell hits my olfactory sensors. I get it now, the fight for dominance, it wasn't just for the position for Alpha. Megatron has just entered his heat cycle, a rare cycle for a mech that makes it possible to have sparklings without needing a bond. It opens the gestation chamber fully and activates the protoform building nanites inside. When the carrier protocols activate, he'll need to stay around me for a while to soak in my spark/energy field to mix with his own and create a small spark to fit the protoform. I roar into my bite as I finally overload into him, pushing my spike as deep into him as I could.

Megatron yelps as his optic widen considerably, "It's ALL entering my gestation chamber! Oh Primus! So good! So full! Breed me, breed me, BREED ME!" His optics go crossed as his faceplate glows blue, almost purple, and his glossa hanging out of his mouth. I shiver at his rambling as Megatron overloads again. Unlike the others, Megatron doesn't develop an immediate bump, but when it does start to show, it appears much higher, right below his chasis armor. I coo against his neck reaching up to rub the forming bump, my happiness was radiating from my frame. Knockout moves forward hesitantly, he recognized the smell, though brief it was since it went away after being filled. He knew what has happened and he wants to scan our leader to make that it was actually happening. I let go and lick my mark, nodding to the medic. He steps closer and scans the bump and Megatron's spark. He looks at me and nods with a smile.

"Congratulations, you'll be having a sparkling."

Starscream gasps happily and scrambles over to rub and coo at the bump excitedly. Knockout hums as he fixes Megatron's arms. I allow Megatron to close his spark chamber as Breakdown and Soundwave come over. I turn the larger mech around on my lap and cup his helm to bring our forehelms together. I was crying in happiness and smiling up at him.

"Thank you, thank you so much." I whisper blissfully.

His engine purrs as he kisses me, "As long you as take responsibility..."

"Of course!" I lean down to kiss the bump tenderly. "Always..."

"Then I am as happy as you are." He murmurs and nuzzles our helms together. Breakdown hugs Knockout and Soundwave hugs Starscream. A joyous occasion has happened and everyone is happy. If only it could stay like this forever...


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you maria-ioanna984 for reviewing on chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own Transformers. Still wished I did. Sadness follows.

* * *

Thundercracker and Skywarp are the names of the seekers we had rescued. The blue seeker is Thundercracker and the purple seeker is Skywarp. They had identical frames to Starscream, meaning they had chosen the same alt. mode as the Commander as well. The only difference is that Thundercracker has a broader and thicker chasis and Skywarp had bigger hips. They had been around for about two weeks now but they have only chosen to approach me now. I eye them suspiciously, what could they possibly want?

"Heya!" Skywarp greets with a grin, "So, we heard that you're the one who saved us!"

"What about it?" I ask stiffly.

Thundercracker lifts a browplate at me and crosses his arms, "We'd like to thank you."

I narrow my optics at them, glad that I had my mask on. "Your welcome." I turn to walk away.

"Ah, um..." Skywarp grabs my shoulders and laughs sheepishly, "well, you see, we, uh, we'd like to-I mean could we-uh-"

Thundercracker sighs harshly, "We want to become a trine with Starscream."

I stare at him blankly, "You want to what?"

Skywarp pokes his pointer digits together nervously, "We want to trine-bond with Starscream."

"Why come to me with this?" I tilt my helm at them.

"Well, we asked Megatron but he laughed and said to ask 'the one who saved us'." Skywarp air quotes.

I tense. I see, I hope Megatron understands what he has done. He has given me full permission to test these two in whatever way I wish. "Follow me."

They share a confused glance but follow me. I head up to the command center where Starscream, Megatron and Soundwave usually oversee the drones and scanners. I stalk into the room and send Megatron a glare when he smirks in amusement.

"I hope you are happy with yourself, Megatron." I say as I pass him.

"Oh, I'm plenty happy." He snickers, "I love causing drama."

"Of course you would." I snort, "You enjoy others misery."

He shrugs, "Meh, it was obvious so I can't deny it."

I stalk up to Starscream, who was looking at a screen, "Starscream."

He turns to look at me and looks at the two behind me in confusion, "What is it?"

"Come with me." The tone in my voice told him this was important and he nods, coming to walk beside me. We walk up to the flight deck and I turn to the three seekers. "Starscream, these two wish to become a trine with you. They have come to me for my blessing."

His optics widen in realization and he glances worriedly at the two seekers, "I hope you don't plan to be... harsh in your testing."

"Oh, no, but I want to prove a point and set a few ground rules." I answer before taking off my mask.

"Oh wow!" Skywarp gasps, "You have such pretty optics!"

Starscream and I share an amused look, Knockout would be puffing up like a proud peacock if he heard that. I walk up to Starscream and drag him into a firm kiss, looking at the other two as they jerk in shock. I pull away and rub my mark, "Do you two see this mark?" They nod, "This is mine. That means Starscream is mine. If you two hurt him, abandon him and/or force him to do something he doesn't like nor want, let's say the pit will look like the well. I am his Alpha, he shall carry my sparklings first. Do you understand?"

"But... Aren't you a drone?" Thundercracker speaks up, "How can he carry your sparklings?"

I open my sparkchamber and they all gasp. My spark is a bright white, an extremely rare color, but the dark spots are what catch their attention.

"That... those are bond scars!" Skywarp gasps in horror and surprises me by bringing me into a hug, "You poor thing!"

I lift a browplate at him but I let him coo at me. "Are you done?" I chuckle at his sheepish whine, "Yes, they are bond scars. Trine bond scars to be more specific."

"That's... that's terrible." Thundercracker gives me a sad look, "What happened?"

"That... you will learn in due time." I shake my helm and hold back my urge to snap defensively. They didn't know any better, stay calm. "The point is, my spark is that of a seeker, that means I am able to interface with Starscream like a seeker."

"That explains the how but why hasn't he been sparked yet?" Thundercracker looks at Starscream curiously.

The SIC blushes at my smirk, "I'm all for it and ready but Starscream is not ready. I am willing to wait as long as he needs but until then, he is off limits." I close my sparkchamber, "Now, another thing you need to know is that because he belongs to me, if you do become a trine, you will, by association, belong to me as well. I will not mark you, unless you want me to, and you will not need to carry my sparklings but when needing permission to do things with Starscream, you will come to me and when given an order by me you WILL follow it perfectly. You will also need to ask me permission to spike him since that is also off limits until he carries at least one of my sparklings. Understood?"

They share a look and turn to me, nodding, "Understood."

"Very well, now there is only one test you need to complete. Fly. Keep up with him, follow his orders, protect him. If you fall behind, fail to comply or fail to protect him, you fail the test. He will NOT hold back, so let's hope you are prepared for this. You may use any special abilities you have to show off. I leave the decision to him if you pass or not. You pass, you bond." I wave a servo to the sky and they all run and transform, taking to the air. I watch them fly around and weave and bobble and flip and turn. Watching them made my scars ache, both on my back and my spark. I miss this, being able to fly freely and feeling the wind against my wings. It made me remember the old times and my old trine, Shadowsky and Lightspeed. Those two names sends painful convulsions through my spark.

:Fly with us.: Starscream softly calls through the comm. link.

:I can't. How can I fly without wings?: I sigh, :Besides, this is for you. You need a trine, I cannot provide that for you. I don't wish to disturb your test.:

:Please? I want no trine without you.: He whispers.

:Even if I do join you, a trine cannot have four members.: I scowl, :It would ruin the dynamics and unsettle the hierarchy.:

:Yes it can.: Starscream refutes, :Like with a marked group, there is an Alpha, though we use the term Captain. It's a title that is the same as Alpha but within a group of seekers. If there is a Captain established, the bond can hold as many seekers as possible.:

:Do you intend to be Captain, Commander?: I lift a browplate at the flying jets.

:Commander is a title used for war only.: Starscream sighs, :Without it, I'm considered a Prince. A Prince doesn't have to be the leader of his trine, just the leader of the society. So, no, I don't intend to take it. I want you to take, you are my Alpha after all.:

:Starscream, this doesn't seem safe.:

:Slag it! This is why I'm not ready!: Starscream falters in the air for a moment but straightens himself, impressed when Skywarp appeared below him in case he start falling. A good protective gesture that shows he's ready to protect. :I've been waiting to form a trine! I feel like with a trine there to support me, I can do what I need to do.:

My optics widen, :You don't mean-:

:If you join this trine, I'll gladly start a family unit with you.: Starscream's tone was final and determined.

My optics harden. I was conflicted. I want that family unit but was I ready to be in another trine? It's been centuries since then... I walk up to the edge and look down thoughtfully. Could my scarred spark handle such a bond again? How could I know that I won't go crazy again? I don't want to hurt them, not again. I watch them fly by and close my optics. Perhaps... it's time I followed my spark. With a deep vent, I waited... there! I lean forward and fall, relishing that feeling of weightlessness before flipping so that my pedes faced the ground. I land expertly on Starscream as he flies under me. I crouch and place a servo on his cockpit for balance. The silver seeker didn't even dip from my weight. Vent, focus, pulse, jump. I flip and land on Skywarp as he twirls on by and lean with him as he banks back around. I cross my arms and roll sideways off of him, landing on Thundercracker's belly and flip forward to land in a crouch on top of him when he twirls upright. I back flip off of him and lands on Starscream again. He flies steadily, I stand slowly from my crouch, digging my heels somewhat into his metal. I stand upright, careful of the wind pressure on my frame, the slightest uneven distribution would send me plummeting off the seeker below me. I open my optics and smile brightly loving the way the wind whipped against me. I missed this a LOT. I lift my arms until they are parallel and laugh. I can feel Starscream rumble happily under me Skywarp and Thundercracker hover next to me and tip their wings to touch my servos. They twirl gracefully around Starscream and I a few times before coming back up tilted sideways in such a way that the three jets formed a triangle around me. My digits brush their cockpits and we continue to fly like this for a while and doing a few acrobatics and aerobatics in between the relaxing flight.

:I'm going to stop and transform. They've passed the test.: Starscream says softly.

I look down with a frown before an idea pops into my processor. :Go ahead but catch me.:

Starscream transforms, his large back thruster keeping him hovering in the air as he catches me. Thundercracker and Skywarp do the same, twirling around us softly.

"That was fun!" Skywarp cackles.

"Agreed." Thundercracker smiles, "So, am I to assume that there is going to be a Captain?"

Skywarp settles at that looking between us with a frown. Starscream nods, "Yes, him."

They look at me with frowns, "This is Starscream's idea. I am perfectly able to let you three become a regular trine but he insist I join. I don't even know if my spark can handle another trine bond." I shake my helm, "But if it makes him happy, I'm willing to try. I am his Alpha and he insists I take the equivalent as Captain."

"You risk your spark for his happiness and wish?" Skywarp tilts his helm at me.

"Yes, I'd the same thing for all of mine. You two as well, should this happen. I won't force you into this, simply say so and I'll ask Starscream to put me back onto the deck." I sigh heavily when Starscream starts to protest, "I'm sorry Starscream but I will not take their choice away. I don't care if it means you won't carry my sparkling, this is just as big of a decision for them as you. You know as well as I do, trine bonds are major things, my scars are proof of that."

"You'd give up a chance for sparklings with Starscream to give us the freedom of choice?!" Thundercracker was shocked. Sparklings are precious things and sacred to seekers. So to give up such a thing for another is impossible to imagine for them.

I look at him tiredly, "I didn't have a choice. Like Pit am I going to take yours away from you."

Skywarp and Thundercracker immediately crowd around me and Starscream. They coo at me much to my amusement. I don't know whether to be proud and happy at the attention or embarrassed and indignant that they treat me like a youngling. Starscream was vibrating in silent laughter as he sent me a knowing look. As Captain, I open my sparkchamber first. Starscream opens his secondly to show he was SIC of the trine. Thundercracker and Skywarp opens their at the same time, sharing their place in the hierarchy, and we bring our sparks together softly. Pain filled me before relief washed over me and then the wholeness made me gasp softly. Memories not my own, flash before my optics. Starscream's, Thundercracker's and Skywarp's memories all flash before me and then my own start playing, making my spark fill with dread. They saw my creation and the number I was assigned. They watched as my sentience grew, they saw Shockwave point to me and about half the army. They witnessed my first flight as an eradicon, they looked at the times I spent with my fellow drones. They saw Shockwave pick me and two others and they felt the pain I felt when I was converted into a seeker. They witnessed everything, they felt everything. They saw how I went crazy, how I was forced to kill my trine member after he took my wings, they felt my devastation when the results came back, they felt my numb acceptance when I was remodeled back into a vehicon. Then centuries fly by, until the day Megatron decided to drag me off to his quarters. I relax as the happier times begin. They saw Soundwave and his symbiotes, they saw Knockout and Starscream and Breakdown. All of my loved ones, until the very moment we found ourselves here, becoming a trine.

We separate slowly, my spark pulses warmly at the new bond sending happiness and content through it to the others. Our chambers close as we hug and cuddle close, warm and whole. We lazily float back to the flight deck and lay down on the floor. I look up when footsteps approach us and wave at Megatron lazily.

"Have fun?" He chuckles.

"Yes, actually, I did." I smile smugly and stand to bring him down into a kiss. He grunts and frowns uncomfortably. "What? What is it?"

"Calm down, the protoform is just shifting." Megatron sighs and rubs the bump absentmindedly.

I'm instantly squished by three seekers as they clamber around us to coo and touch the bump. Megatron looks at them startled and looks at me for help. I laugh, "Get used to it Love, this is why seekers are chosen to take care of sparklings in the old sparkling centers. Trust me, it's easier to let them do their thing then push them away." I giggle at his disgruntled expression when I join them in their cooing and rubbing. I tease him, "One would think you'd enjoy being fawned over by a couple of seekers?"

"Yes, well, when one isn't used to such attention, they find it's very awkward and uncomfortable." He growls.

I bring him down for another kiss, "It'll be alright, Love."


	16. Chapter 16

"The sparkling is growing exceptionally well." Knockout hums as he does the routine scan on Megatron. "The new spark has grown strong enough to not need your constant presence and I estimate that in about... three earth months, it'll be ready to come out. However, I'm going to order you to berth rest for the rest of the duration."

"There is an energon signature in the arctic region, I need to scout the area." Megatron grunts.

"You mean, I have to scout the area. You aren't going anywhere, Love." I cross my arms, "I'm not going to allow you to risk the sparkling over a new energon source. You are going to our room and you are going to stay there until the sparkling is born, do you understand?"

"Yes, dear." He pouts.

Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp snicker to themselves. The Commander looks at Megatron with a smirk, "I believe, My Lord, that he has you whipped." Skywarp accompanies the sentence with a lashing sound and they fall into a series of giggles.

Without looking I reach out and smack the silver seekers aft, "I do believe, Starscream, that you will be in his place very soon or have you forgotten our arrangement?"

Starscream yelped and rubs his stinging aft with a blush. Megatron looks at Starscream with a smirk and mimics the sound that Skywarp had made. Starscream scowls and pouts as Thundercracker and Skywarp burst out into laughter. "Oh, shut up!" He snaps at the laughing seekers and crosses his arms stubbornly.

"Ah, ah!" I wag a digit at the seeker, "Watch your language around the sparkling!"

His looks at me incredulously, "What?! But it's not even born yet!"

Knockout joins the seekers in their laughter when I lift a serious browplate at him, "All the better to get into the habit of censoring yourself now. I do not want the sparkling saying such vulgar things until it's at least a mechling or femmeling."

Knockout coughs and manages to speak through his laughter, "A-ah, femme."

"Femmeling, then." I nod assuredly and then I point a dangerous digit at the laughter cons behind me, "That goes for you as well!"

"AW!" They whine and glare at Starscream smug smile. I ignore their sparkling like behavior of sticking their glossas out at each other in favor of rubbing the bump and kissing Megatron gently.

"I'm so excited to see her." I murmur, "She'll be the first sparkling since the fall of Cybertron and the heir of the Decepticon cause. I wonder what she'll look like?"

"No matter what, she'll be ours." He whispers back as he place his servo over mine.

"Have you thought of a name?" Starscream speaks up curiously.

"How about Darkhope?" I mutter, "Because she's our hope in the dark?"

"Sounds perfect." He nods.

:Is Lord Megatron still going on the mission?:

:No, Rumble. I'll be taking his place.:

:Are you sure?: He sounded worried, making me chuckle.

:Yes, Rumble. I'll be fine, I've already had Knockout coat my plating in a special anti-freeze wax. I can last a week in the arctic if I had to.:

:Well, Soundwave has the groundbridge ready to go. We can't pinpoint the exact location but we got you as close as we could. You'll have to explore around and comm. when you need to return.:

I nod and rest a servo on Megatron's cheek, "It's time for me to go. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Be careful." He rumbles as I hug him. I hug the others as well and head up to the command center, where the groundbridge is located. After hugging Soundwave and his symbiotes, I walk into the swirl of green energy.


	17. Chapter 17

How did I manage to get myself in this situation? With a groan I sit up and rub my dented helm. Hopefully nothing major was damaged.

:Soundwave, do you read me?: Nothing but static greets me over the comm. link. I take note of my injuries, a twisted ankle strut and a multiple torn cable ligaments in my left arm, painful but both still able to be moved. My mask also lay beside me shattered. With a sigh I take a moment to look around my prison. I was in some kind of ice cavern, I had apparently fell into a small hole that had been frozen over. It was caved in with snow, ice and rock which meant I wouldn't be going back up any time soon. I turn away from the entrance behind me and gasp. All along the walls, floor and ceiling were large raw energon crystals of various sizes. It was a jackpot of energy! Why has this never been discovered? I wasn't even near the coordinates the Nemesis had picked up when I had fell! I pull myself onto my pedes with a grunt and limp through the maze of glowing crystals. It was amazing! Id this what the old Helix Gardens looked like before the war? I was created much later in the war and most of the cities had already been destroyed, Praxus included. I touch a crystal and take note of cold cold it was. Did they thrive in such drastic temperatures? I've heard that one could potentially grow a crystal garden but it takes patience and the environment had to be perfect or nothing would grow. If they were actually growing... this may be a possible renewable deposit of energon! The possibilities were exciting.

Throughout the pink and blue crystals, a single crystal stood out among the others. It grew away from the rest and it was an interesting shade of purple. I approach it and tap it, noticing the way its glow seemed to throb at my presence. Odd, I carefully use my claws to extract it out of the wall. It was tiny, I had to pinch it with the tips of my talons to be able to see it between my digits. The size of a human cell phone, if I remember the reference images correctly. What? I got curious about what kind of society the humans have, sue me. I subspace it for later examination and continue my exploring. There was one patch between two giant crystals that was barren, the crystals grew away from it as if trying to avoid that particular spot. I get closer and wipe the snow dust away from the icy wall. A pair of blue optics had me jumping back and falling onto my aft in fright. Quickly, I set to wiping as much as the dust off, revealing more and more of the being frozen in the wall. He was Cybertronian and Pit was he huge! Even larger then Megatron by a few inches! He was frozen in a sitting position, the ice must have formed around him for centuries. I wonder, is he still alive? The ice could act like an artificial stasis pod, making his systems go into a hibernation of sorts. To be frozen like this, it's obvious he had been trapped before the war had even started. I have to help him.

I start clawing at the wall, using my sharp digits as a pick of sorts. After many hours, I had gotten a good sized dent in but I knew I had my work cut out for me. With a sigh, I look at the crystals around me hesitantly. There was a reason energon was filtered before being consumed. Our systems simply can't handle the intense properties of raw energon, not to mention that there are certain minerals inside raw energon that could potentially harm us by slowly poisoning our tank filters and frying our energon pumps. However, without some kind of fuel soon, I could go into stasis lock and potentially die in my recharge. I tap one of the larger crystals carefully and chip a small sliver out of it. I had to be very wary while doing this since these are extreme volatile and explosive. Looking at the small pieces and take a deep vent and place it in my mouth, crunching it with my denta. It was a feeling that made me cringe, how do humans do this everyday?! The crystal sent small pinpricks of energy through my denta and burned my intake slightly as it went down as wet dust. I cough and rub my abdomen as my tanks gurgled, unsettled. I lean against the wall of ice and curl up for an uncomfortable recharge.

Two days pass by quietly and I manage to get his helm and shoulders free of the ice. The cavern was silent and I was extremely lonely. Even if the white Cybertronian in the ice turned out to be dead, I was just glad I had something to do to keep me from going stir crazy. I had taken to talking to the silent bot about pretty much everything as I worked. I told him about the war, my creation, bits and pieces of my past and even about how I was going to be a sire soon. I told him about my dreams, my hopes and my fears. I don't know why I spoke as unfiltered as I did, perhaps because I knew he was offline and couldn't hear me. Or maybe because I knew that because he was a Cybertronian of neutral grounds, he'll have to join a side if he awakens. He would be a great asset to the Decepticons, especially when I had discovered he was a shuttle after uncovering his wings. I also asked him questions about himself, like what was Cybertron like before the was? What was his job? How did he manage to get frozen like he was? I just talked about everything that came to my processor. When I wasn't working on his prison, I was quiet. I had also started working on the only exit I could find, the collapse hole I had fell in. I would refuel and work until I collapsed in an exhausted recharge. Another three days pass and I had finally managed to get all but the bottoms of his pedes and his lower arms uncovered. By then, I could feel the special wax I had acquired start to wear off, my systems were starting to shake from the cold.

I sit with a huff, chipping off another piece of energon as I look at the silent bot. He has yet to wake up and I still don't know if he was alive or not. I look up at the ceiling with sad optics, "You know, I wonder if they are looking for me? I've told you about them right? I miss them a lot. Megatron is due to have the sparkling very soon. What will she look like? I hope that I'm rescued before it happens, I'd like to be there when it happens. Starscream wants to wait until Darkhope is born before letting me spark him which is understandable. With Megatron on bed rest, it's his duty to lead the army until our leader is back on his feet. Not to mention it's easier to take care of one sparked con then two. This way we can focus on Megatron to make sure that there are no complications. It's funny," I laugh softly, "Breakdown, despite his calm attitude, is extremely excited and even suggested creating a daycare area for the sparkling. Sort of like the sparkling care centers back on Cybertron, where the sparklings are taken care of while their creators are busy. Thundercracker and Skywarp agreed with his idea wholeheartedly since it means it'll be a safe and secured area. You'd be surprised just how often the Autobots find their way on the ship when we stop to mine an energon deposit. Yes, I miss them terribly. I hope Knockout is making sure Megatron is staying calm, undue stress is bad for the sparkling." I shiver with a soft vent, "it's getting colder for me, the wax is wearing off faster then I thought. I'm sure your probably used to it, being a shuttle means you need to have certain upgrades to withstand various types of climates. The only reason you had probably became frozen was because you were knocked into stasis when you landed here. Because there was no medic to pull you out, you stayed like this for centuries, allowing the ice to build and curl around you. The cold doesn't bother you, well, it might have your joints extremely stiff but your energon lines won't freeze like mine."

I look at the shuttle again, taking in his looks. He was large with broad shoulder and a thick chasis. His arms were thick and covered in white armor with black servo and thick blunt digits. His chasis leads to dark grey waist plating and white pelvic armor. He actually had a subtle curve on his waist making his hips look bigger then they were. Dark grey protoform leads to thick white thigh armor that looked much like Starscream's. His pedes suited him and his size with a nice proportion. they two were white and his thrusters were actually built into the bottom of his traction pads located on the underside of his pedes. Strange but makes sense since he doesn't have a heel like the other seekers. His has two small red engine thrusters on his upper back above the small area of black glass that makes up his cockpit and attached to the sides of that are his white wings.

Unlike Starscream's overlapped wings, the shuttle has them in a position that actually makes them look like those small flying organics I see, butterflies I think they're called. The bigger set of wings poke out from behind his shoulders while the smaller support set of wings go in a downward angle level with his chasis. White collar armor leads to a white helm and faceplate. He had two thick black audio antenna on the sides and soft black metal lining the sides of his faceplate just below his cheeks. A small weld line crawls from the corners of my optics to the black plating making his optics look more angled then they are. Part of his helm, in the middle on top, is blue and it contrasts nicely with the red of the engine thrusters poking up from his back next to his helm. With the various accents of blue and red all across his frame, he was very handsome. Something about his soft features told me he was a kind soul, one that didn't like violence.

"I going to get some recharge and work on the exit some more." I curl up and shiver as I drift off. Two more days go by and the cold was taking its toll on me. My movements have become sluggish and my joint are squeaking painfully. I had managed to dig out the cave-in quite a bit and I finished uncovering the rest of the shuttle as well. If I was going to survive, I need to get warmth somehow. I know that he was offline but I was still hesitant to cuddle up with the shuttle. Even if he was dead, his plating will act like a wool blanket to a human. It will soak in whatever heat I make and contain it against me, so the more warmth I emit on him, the warmer I get from his plating. "Heya, big guy. I'm... I'm not doing so good." I murmur uncomfortably, hugging my chasis and shaking, "I don't... I hope you don't mind but, I need to get close to you. Just for a little while, I promise but... I need to stave off the cold. Please, don't be upset with me." I make my way over to him and slowly slide over to him. I settle in between his legs and wrap my arms around his waist. That subtle curve felt nice in my hold but I focus on trying to maintain some kind of warmth. I nuzzle my helm into his chasis and lean my helm on him. I can already feel the tiniest bit warmer which is good, any warmth is better then none. Oh yes, his frame felt amazing against mine, molded almost perfectly against me. He was surprisingly comfy and soft, I could fall into charge from the soft pulsing alone...

Wait, pulsing?! I jerk my helm away for a moment before digging my audios into his chasis, searching desperately for that sound again. There! It's faint, very faint and very weak but it's there! By Primus, he was alive! I couldn't help but grin happily and laugh in relief. "You're alive! Oh thank Primus!" My smile turns into a frown, with how weak his spark sounds, he's in desperate need of fuel. He must have been here much longer then I thought since in stasis, our systems don't fully shut down, it just makes everything runs much slower. I look at the crystals again with uncertainty. There was no way that the shuttle would be able to eat them like I have been, plus I don't want to damage him after just finding out he was alive. He needs filtered energon, like every other Cybertronian. I scoot away, and dig into my arm. I carefully extract an energon line, tugging it out of it's required pump and quickly dig into his arm to locate the same pump. I locate the pump and trace along it for the spare port used for emergency transfusions. I've had to do this once, saved a fellow eradicons life by doing it. I quickly plug the energon line into the port and shudder at the sight my energon slowing sliding down the tube into the other mech. All feeling leaves that arm since the energon required to make it function was now being directed into a different place. I ignore the dead limb and cuddle back into the mech. "Hopefully, this helps." I whisper and fall into recharge.

This continued for another three days. The tubing was thankfully long enough to extend a couple feet and I made use of this to slide away and chip away at the crystals, making a pile nearby so that I won't have to move much more. Despite using the shuttle for warmth, I was losing strength and fast. Not only because of the cold but now because the raw composition of the crystals was starting to wear on me. I was either starving or being poisoned and I'm more inclined to the first option because the shuttle has yet to weaken, in fact, his spark was growing stronger every day. Yesterday, my frame had finally collapsed, my limbs frozen stiff from cold and lack of energy. Good thing is that I landed next to my pile of fragments, bad thing is that I was a couple of feet away from the shuttle meaning no way to warm myself. I find myself drifting off often only awakening to weakly slide a crystal into my mouth. Just when I think I had finally reached my end, I was being shaken. It was all I could to force my optics open and look into a pair of horrified and frightened blue optics.

I smile weakly, "Ah, so t-the big guy finally wakes up..." my voice was but a harsh whisper.

"What do I do? How do I fix you? What's going on?" His voice was deep and light even with the fearful whine in the undertone.

"There's nothing that can be done now." My optics were becoming heavily, "Not much anyway."

"Hey! Open your optics! Stay awake!" He shakes my shoulders in panic. "Stay with me, Darkwing!"

That name... I haven't heard it in so long. Only two others know that name and they are dead. "So, you were listening." I chuckle breathlessly as my optics close fully, no longer having the strength to keep them open. He had heard me through his stasis, he listened to my past, my stories. It's ironic, that this stranger knows more then anyone else now. I had told him only because I thought he was dead but here he is, alive and strong with my dying frame. I can feel him remove the energon line and replace it back into my arm. I hear a ting and a crunch and then I feel his derma upon mine. What is he doing? I feel his digits grab my chin to open my derma wider and damp dust falls into my intake, choking me slightly. Oh, I see. He had taken the little slivers of energon crystal I have piled up and chewed it for me. He pulls away and I hear another crunch before he gives me another dust filled kiss. He pulls away again and lifts me up to hug me to his chasis, rubbing my back in an attempt to conduct some kind of warmth. To think, I'm going to die without ever knowing his name. I fall into another recharge that may be my last.


	18. Chapter 18

Okay, I'd like to thank maria-ioanna984 and NightmareBonnie78 for reviewing on Chapter 5.

maria-ioanna984: Yes, I know I don't have to thank you but I still think you deserve it because your support is very much appreciated. Without it, I think I'd just might lose inspiration for this story. It's turned into something with a bit more plot then I had intended it to and hopefully, I can turn it into an actual story and not ruin it in the process. By the way, I'd LOVE to help you with your story! It'd be an honor!

NightmareBonnie78: Thank you for the suggestion! I'd love to add them, though, due to Dreadwing's brief appearance, I'm not very sure how to write his character. If I do add him, I want to add him with his twin, Skyquake. It would be cruel not to keep them together. Almost as bad as having Sunstreaker or Sideswipe die and leave the other behind! -cries- I couldn't do that to him. And because Skyquake was only shown for such a short time, I may have to take them both into the OOC (Out of Character) area and just improvise with their past. If you don't mind this, then I can promise they'll be added. Any further advice or suggestions for the story are welcome and encouraged.

I'd also like to thank: AlchemistPrime, NightmareBonnie78, Sparktressss and for Following the story, I hope you enjoy future chapters!

And I want to thank: AlchemistPrime, Bumblebee85, NightmareBonnie78, Sparktressss, maria-ioanna984, and wolfythemistressofdeath for Favoriting the story, your support is duly noted and I'm extremely glad you liked the story enough to add it to your favorites.

Disclaimer: Despite my wishes, still no ownership. - grabs hasbro voodoo doll and shakes it in frustration - Why won't this thing work?!

I vaguely get flashes as my processor attempts to reboot multiple times but ultimately falls back into stasis because of the lack of energy. The first time my processor onlined I was still being held by the shuttle as he mumbled and rocked our frames, heating us both up in the process. The second time I saw him clawing away at the cave in and from what I could see in my place on the icy floor, he had made significant progress. The third time was a bit more jarring, my processor jumped into semi-consciousness from the sudden feeling of freezing winds and shouting. The fourth wasn't long after the third, I could tell because we were still surrounded by the harsh winds, however, there was yelling and blaster fire. I could remember the feeling of hope and joy at hearing my fellow drones and trine but upon hearing various Autobots as well, worry and fear filled my spark. The rush of emotions allowed me to weakly look across the barren tundra into Megatron's optics. My frame was still numb and if it wasn't to my vision, I wouldn't have even noticed that I was being carried by the shuttle behind Autobot lines. The glow of a groundbridge portal caused my fear to grow and gave me a burst of strength to lift a single arm to reach for the others.

"Help me." I whispered out loud as well as within my trine-bond and comm. link. The last thing I remember before blacking out again was their optics widening, Megatron's roar of rage and the flash of the groundbridge as we entered it in retreat.

After that, I got a few more flashes but it was more hearing then seeing. There was the voice of the Autobot medic, Ratchet as he grumbled and cursed under his vents. It amused me that he bemoaned about the state of my filters and pumps. It made me wonder why he was even bothering to fix me up, after all, wasn't I just some Decepticon drone? What use could I have to them? They knew nothing of my connections with the officers, so it couldn't be information. Perhaps the shuttle had bargained cooperation for my repairs? Caution and betrayal filled my spark, has the shuttle exposed my secrets? Is that why they repair me? To use me as a bargaining tool? Or perhaps to hold me over the Decepticons as leverage? I don't blame the shuttle for siding with the Autobots, I don't think I could even if I tried. They had likely seemed to be the better route, despite my stories of the Decepticons. Or maybe he just went with the more peaceful option? That made me pause for a moment in thought, why were both sides there? The shuttle was from before the war so it was unlikely that he had any communications with either side. The only logical conclusion can be that he sent out a broadband distress signal, while it wouldn't be able to leave the planet without some kind of amplifier, the general transmission could be picked up by any decent receiver on the planet, Autobot and Decepticon alike. So, that left one question: What exactly had happened? I decided to hold off on any accusations until I get the full story.

I got visitors besides the medic, much to my surprise. I remember hearing all of the Autobots voices at one point or another. Prime, the shuttle, the femme, the wrecker and scout, even the new Bots, er, Sideswipe I think his designation was? He and what I presume was his twin with the way the unknown voice grumbled and voiced his displeasure at being in the medbay. The femme and the twin was most definitely the most cautious and suspicious of me. I clearly remember them voicing their distrust and harsh opinion over my being healed. The scout had been curious along with Sideswipe about what happened and who I was. I wished I could laugh when at one point they annoyed the medic to the point of having run him out of his own medbay as he chased them with threats of 'welding your afts to the ceiling and then using you two scrapheaps for target practice with my wrenches!' Oh that had been hilarious. The wrecker was cautious but had been mildly curious as well. The only ones that actually showed concern, or at least faked it enough to sound convincing, was Prime and the shuttle.

The younger ones antics had me thinking about Skywarp and my own twins, Frenzy and Rumble, and how they would cause mischief as well. The nostalgia made me feel homesick and lonely and how lucky I was to survive as long as I did. Though, that caused me to frown internally. I should have died in that cavern. From what I gather when Ratchet murmurs and grumbles, thinking out loud as he worked, my pumps were completely fried, my filters were melted almost completely and my tank and parts of my intake were scorched and distorted from the raw energon. Not to mention that most of my energon lines were corroded and clogged to the point of having most of them replaced and the fact that the cold had frozen most of my motion relays and even shattered many important wires, cogs the joints. When my energon lines got clogged and some were even frozen the point of having been freezer burnt and useless, that should have caused my spark to starve and thus go out like a candle in a hurricane, at least that was how the medic described it. I have no idea what a candle is so I guess I'll just have to trust his comparison. However, my spark weakly flickered with life, determined to survive and somehow still generating enough energy to pulse very faintly. I would think that maybe it was the trine-bond, that maybe Starscream and the other two were sharing their energy to boost mine enough to still lit but the bond was closed and still is, having closed it when the shuttle and I were still trapped in the cavern. I didn't want them to feel the backlash if I truly did die, no one deserves to have the scars my spark has endured. As long as the bond was completely blocked, the break would be nearly painless though extremely noticeable. So, if it wasn't that, what was giving my spark enough energy to not only battle certain death but grant me brief waking moments as well?

As the medic worked on my frame, I gradually began to regain feeling as shot sensors and frozen nodes were replace with working ones and my frame temperature also began to rise to normal levels as Ratchet fixed my lines, filters and pump. Eventually, my forced stasis wore off and now here I am, staring the the ceiling of the Autobot medbay, restrained and trapped to one of the few medical berths in the room, alone. My weapon systems and comm. links are offline, which I had to admit was smart for the Autobots to do, just because I was a lowly drone, doesn't mean I'm not dangerous. I commend the enemy for the wise thought, though, that doesn't mean I have to like it. I turn to look as the door to the medbay opens and Sideswipe pokes his helm in to look around.

"Alright, coast is clear." He whispers and drags his twin inside.

"Sides, this isn't a good idea, especially with the Con in the room."

"Aw, come on, Sunny! The Hatchet deserves a little payback for the welding our afts stint," Sideswipe slaps his brothers back with a grin.

"Which was entirely your fault, I had nothing to do with that and I still got punished! And don't call me Sunny!" The gold twin scowls and hits the back of his brothers helm.

"Besides, Hatchet says the 'patient' is in a deep medical stasis. One measly prank won't be the end of the world." Sideswipe finishes as if he wasn't interrupted.

I watch with amusement as they set up a basic paint bucket setup onto top the door frame to what I assume to be Ratchet's office. 'Sunny' was holding his brother up and Sideswipe set about adjusting the bucket. After the trap was set, they sneak back out with Sideswipe snickering and 'Sunny' smirking. I lift a browplate, surely they must have noticed that I was awake? Apparently not because soon enough, Ratchet came grumbling in heading straight for his office not even glancing at my form.

"I wouldn't go through that door if I were you."

Ratchet starts, his servo accidentally hitting the button to open the door causing the bucket to fall on top of his helm. My cheeks puff out from repressed laughter that I force to settle into an amused smirk.

"What the frag?!" Ratchet curses and he yanks the bucket off his helm which was now a bright shake of hot pink.

I shrug at his sweltering glare, "I did try to warn you. Those twins came in here not too long ago and I watched them set the entire thing up."

"And you didn't do anything to stop them?!" He growls at me, his anger temporarily making him forget who I was.

I send him an incredulous look, "Really? I'm tied to a table, how could I have stopped them?"

The medic huffs and scans my frame, ignoring the drying paint on his helm. After a few moments Prime enters the room with a frown. Ah, the medic must have him. My smirk immediately shrinks into a frown as the shuttle enters right behind him.

"He's as healed as I could get him. Though, I doubt he'll be transforming anytime soon." Ratchet growls, "His t-cog is still slightly frozen."

"But he is able to talk, correct?" Prime asks.

"Yes, yes, but don't take too long, I have things to do that need my absolute concentration and I want you out of my medbay as soon as possible." He waves them off and heads into his office, most likely to wipe the paint off of him.

The shuttle immediately shuffle to my side and reaches out to grab my servo but he hesitates and lowers his arm back to his side. "I, uh, I'm glad you're okay."

I stare at him blankly, "What happened?"

Prime takes that as his cue to step in, "Skyfire, here, sent out a broadband distress signal and-"

I interrupt him, "Yes, I already figured that out. What happened after that?"

"If you would let me finish." Prime patiently says, "As I was saying, Skyfire sent out a distress signal, one we had immediately answered. We discovered both of you in the middle of the arctic tundra, you unresponsive in his arms. Of course, he refused to let you go, so, we offered to bring you both back here for repairs and rest when the Decepticons appeared as well and immediately opened fire on us making us retreat. This was about two Earth weeks ago."

Two weeks?! My optics widen a fraction, the sparkling! Was she okay? If my math is correct, Darkhope is due in two solarcycles! I look at the Prime, "So, am I a prisoner?"

The Prime frowns even further, "Unfortunately, yes, you are considered a prisoner."

I look up at the ceiling, "I see. Very well. We have nothing more to discuss, Autobot."

Prime nods and looks to Skyfire as the shuttle speaks up, "I'd like to have a few moments with Da- uh, the drone, if you don't mind."

"Very well, I will be talking with Ratchet, let me know when you are done."

Once the Autobot leader is out of sight, Skyfire shuffles uncertainly. "I-I'm sorry."

"So, you side with the Autobots, then?" My nonchalant tone caused the shuttle to wince.

"No! W-well, I, it's just, I don't-" Skyfire stutters before falling silent. He grabs my servo tightly, "I was... I was scared. The last thing I remember was flying over the planet during a exploratory flight when it's gravitational field pulled me in and the fierce winds caused my to lose control. I crash and fall into an emergency stasis. I remember darkness, cold and paralysis after that. Then I find myself steadily released from my prison by this voice and after so long of nothing, I listened to it's words, drank in it's heat and cheered when I was finally free. Then something happened and I noticed that the stronger I got, the weaker the voice became. I didn't want the voice to go and I forced my systems to online only to see you lying there, still and frozen to the touch. I was so relieved when you opened your optics but then panic worry settled in as you became unresponsive. I did my best by refueling you and keeping you warm while I got us out. You were so s-still and c-cold, I-I didn't want the one who freed me to offline. So, I sent a distress signal and Optimus appeared. When the Cons appeared and started shooting, I panicked and decided to go with Prime. He showed kindness and I thought that they had been the ones you talked about. But then I learned their names and realized what I had done. They wanted to offline you, to put you out of your misery. I couldn't let that happen, so, I... I... I offered to join them if they repaired you and kept you online. I-I'm sorry, I didn't intend for this to happen!"

By now he was hunched over my frame, his faceplate buried in my chasis as he cried. His wings fluttered and drooped behind him in misery and sorrow and regret. I wanted to be mad, no angry, no furious at him for his betrayal but I couldn't muster up anything more then exhausted acceptance and sympathy mixed with pity for the shuttle. I had risked my life for his freedom and in return he did the same but in reverse, he gave his freedom for my life. He is a traitor now, an enemy but that can be dealt with later. Right now, this was a young Cybertronian in the middle of something he has no clue how to deal with. My engine purrs lowly to comfort him and I manage to wiggle a servo free to rub the back on his helm.

"Shh..." I shush his sobs gently, though my expression stayed neutral and my optics never left the crack in the ceiling above me. "Calm, Skyfire, calm. It will be okay."

He calms down some but keeps his helm buried in my chasis, "I haven't told them. Not a word. I even made sure that we were well away from our prison before sending the signal. I promise that even if it's the last thing I do, your secrets are safe with me. I'm so sorry, Darkwing."

I stay silent even when Prime bursts through the door and roughly forces my servo back onto the table as if I had attempted to escape. They most likely thought I had escaped my restraint and was hurting the shuttle enough to cause him to cry. Skyfire was then half guided, half forced out of the room as the medic quickly sedates me. However, just before the two could leave and just before the sedative kicked in, I managed to quietly say, "I forgive you." Skyfire looks back as the door shuts behind him. His shocked optics lock onto my own tiredly accepting ones before darkness welcomed me home.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Alright, so the voodoo doll was a bust, what's next? -looks at list of suggestions on how to gain ownership of transformers- Making a deal with the devil? Meh, worth a shot. I wonder if Unicron counts as devil? -Evil laugh-

 **Authors Note:** As of 4/24/2018, I have separated all previous chapters into smaller segments for easier reading. I felt as if some of them were too long. Now, this story has turned into a giant harem. I never intended it to go this way, but it has and if I'm honest with myself, well, I can't say I'm disappointed. Like in the first chapter, I had warned you readers that most of this is just one giant porn fic and, while I still will not admit nor deny, may or may not have been my fantasies. So, yes Darkwing will interface with most, if not all, characters in this story and NO I will not change that. Sure, I may add a bit more plot then I previously planned to do but when it comes down to it, Darkwing WILL be getting either some spike or some valve all throughout this story. Don't like, don't read. You have been WARNED!

 _maria-ioanna984:_ -chuckles- Yeah, I know. I apologize for the long wait but I'm back! My mom is getting back surgery and my dad is getting his eyes fixed with lasery eye surgery. Getting work is HARD as all balls around where I live, especially since I don't really live in a safe neighborhood. So, in order to keep his job, dad is getting his eyes fixed, they are getting worse and worse every year due to diabetes. And mom needs surgery on her back or she won't be walking for the rest of her life, something she stubbornly says won't happen she "would rather die!" as she so announces. I just worry for them and I've been trying to help them out as much as I can what with my own life and all. With my dad's health falling and my mom's body degrading... I just have that unsettling feeling in my gut, you know that feeling you get during the calm before the storm? The one where you know that something bad will happen and soon? Yeah, I have that feeling hovering over my head and it's teling to prepare for a time of mourning. I can tell that they won't last much longer, ten years tops and that's if karma decides to bless us for the time being. So, I wish to apologize in advance if chapters come out irregularly and if they have some big time gaps between them as well.

 _NightmareBonnie78:_ No problem! Feel free to make more suggestions in the future. Ha! Yep! The Autobots are going to get in on the fun as well. -evil laugh-

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Well, I should have expected this. I am a prisoner after all. The cell was small and I could tell that is was previously a storage room re-purposed to hold me until they decide what to do with me. I doubt they'll offline me now, not with how much effort and resources the medic put into repairing me. I can just imagine the hissy fit Ratchet would throw if all of his time and work was wasted just like that.

"What's so funny Con?"

Ah, another thing I expected, guards. Autobots aren't known for taking prisoners, so I must be their first in a long, long time. Which explains the extra precautions.

I cut my laughter and lazily stare at the giant green mech, "Oh, nothing. Just remembering a funny joke."

"Joke? I'm surprised you Con's even know what humor is." The wrecker huffs.

"Did you think we were all just gloom and doom all the time? Even we need a time to relax and enjoy life." I huff as well.

We both go silent and time goes on. Not once was I left alone and I didn't want to risk discovery to even attempt to use my trine bond. Though, I suspect that the medic knows already. He would've had to discover my scars on both my protoform and spark in order to completely repair me. The fact that my energon rations have the slightest bitterness to them told me of the added medicinal nutrients and nanites and that was a dead giveaway. Though, it made me wonder why the medic even cared enough to do so in the first place. Perhaps, he is like Knockout and feels unsatisfied at having being being unable to complete his function as a medic. Though, it more on the side of 'everything must be perfect' and less on the healing side of things for Knockout. After a couple days, I notice a cycle. The medic would be in first with my morning energon, being the first one up and he would scan me. To the other Autobots it's normal behavior to have the medic constantly scan those around him, so says the scout. It's just his way of making sure they were all up to full health. But I knew better, especially with the way he would frown and scowl to hide his growing concern in his optics. After that, the wrecker would take his place, then the femme, then the scout and finally the medic again with my evening energon cube.

I played the part of the polite but silent prisoners, doing my best to not get into trouble with the guards. This went on for about a week before I finally got a surprise visit.

"So, you finally show up." My words were half scorn half curiosity.

His flinch didn't go unnoticed as he enters my small prison with a cube of energon, "Arcee got injured out on a scouting mission and so, after deciding I wasn't a flight risk, they put me in charge of her guard duty. Ratchet is busy fixing her and asked me to bring you your energon as well since he won't be able to make it."

I take the cube and take my time consuming it. The shuttle shuffles on his pedes before sitting down on his knees in front of me. "Have you... tried, yet?"

I knew exactly what he was talking about, "No. Too risky. I'm on constant watch and if they notice any strange behavior I'm sure I'll be found out. The medic has unlikely noticed it under all the scar tissue."

"Well... I'm here, you can trust me." Skyfire mumbles as he clasps his servos together. "I'm sure they're worried."

I look at him skeptically before agreeing, "Very well but this may take a while."

"Go ahead, Bumblebee has taken all of Arcee's shifts, so, it'll just be you and I until Ratchet arrives tomorrow." He fidgets again.

I take a deep vent and lean back so that I was leaned on the wall my makeshift berth was pressed up against. I close my optics and gradually release my hold on the bond. I'm immediately bombarded with fury, worry and no small amount of relief.

-Where in Unicron's tainted spark are you?!- Starscream screeched.

-Calm, Starscream.- I rumble my engine soothingly on reflex and even though he couldn't feel it, he calmed somewhat from the feelings sent through the bond. -I am currently in the Autobot base.-

-Have they hurt you? I swear to Primus that if they...- Thundercracker growls.

-No, in fact, it's quite the opposite.- I firmly interrupt him, -Do you remember that day in the arctic?-

-You mean when that large white Autobot took you from us? Yes, we remember it quite well." Skywarp snips.

I chuckle, -He wasn't an Autobot then.-

-What do you mean, then?- Starscream cautiously asks.

With a soft sigh, I send them everything that's happened so far through the bond. -Skyfire is an ally, at least of sorts. The only reason I'm even contacting you now is because he is here. I don't want the Autobots finding out about the bond, it just might save my spark one day as a surprise.-

-I see.- Starscream hums.

-...How is he?- I asks softly.

-Darkwing... I...- Starscream hesitates.

-Star, he's going to find out sooner or later. You might as well tell him now.- Thundercracker's voice was gentle but firm.

I gained a feeling of dread as Starscream sighs tiredly, -Darkwing... Megatron was close to due date but... after you going missing and then seeing you abducted... he was put under too much stress and with his emotions hightened from carrying... Megatron had gone into early labor... Darkhope did not survive. Her frame wasn't fully formed yet, the small spark was too weak to sustain under the stress and guttered before even reaching the frame.-

I was numb. I could feel myself disconnect from my frame and emotions as the realization that my sparkling had died hit me. She hadn't even the chance to open her optics to the world around her. My frame shook and my intake squeezed with pathetic sobs. I felt large arms wrap me into a hug and at the same time, three waves of warmth and comfort flooded the bond. It was too much, I felt myself fall back into my frame with a force hard enough to jerk harshly in Skyfire's hold. The numbness drained in an instant and my frail walls broke along with the dam. Grief and despair fill me like like it would with any Sire. I heard screams of pain, sobs of sorrow and it took me a while to figure out that I was the one making those sounds. So deep in my mourning, I didn't even notice that I had gained a audience. I distantly hear the medic and the shuttle shouting at each other. It's my fault! It's all my fault! If I hadn't been out there instead of in the Nemesis with him, he would be fine, we'd be happy creators with a small femme running through the halls! If I hadn't called for help, let my fear take over me, he wouldn't have gotten so upset. I could feel my spark swell with venom and self-pity and self-hatred. I feel the others deny that it was my fault and I subconsciously block them again because they lie. It was my fault, all my fault. Oh, Megatron... I'm so sorry.


	20. Chapter 20

I'm back and as promised, here's the next chapter. I would like to give special thanks to **maria-ioanna984, NightmareBonnie78, TimeLadySpitfire and CedarCupid65365** for your support and kind words. You have no idea how much you four have kept me up and determined to kick my writers block in the aft and continue this story. I hope this chapter will restore your excitement. :)

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, even after my long break, I STILL don't own Transformers. Why? Why can't they be mine!? I swear to Primus himself that I WILL GET MY REVENGE! _-Foams from mouth-_ **MY BABIESSSSSS!**

Chapter 20: Finally!

* * *

When I woke up next, I wasn't surprised to find myself still in my cell. What did surprise me was the fact that my servos were restrained in a pair of stasis cuffs. I didn't expect the Autobots to still have a working pair after all this time. I try to sit up but, as expected, it was slow going, the cuffs draining my energy to almost dangerous levels. When it became obvious that I wouldn't be moving as much as I'd like for quite a while, I stopped with a huff and lied there in thought.

What had happened? Skyfire had come in with energon and allowed me to contact Starscream... I wince as a stab of pain flash in my spark, that's right. Megatron and... Darkhope. Coolant tears threatened to fall from my optics again. It just wasn't fair. Though, I suppose fair had never been on the Decepticon's side. We've always had to fight for what we wanted, for what we needed. I can't imagine what Megatron may be feeling at losing our sparkling, well, no, I can. Though, I'm sure it's ten times worse then what I feel, what with his spark being the one that supported the small spark. The connection was much closer than the one I had with her.

"Yo, Con, you awake?"

I was startled out of my thoughts by the Autobot's voice. I glance over and couldn't fight off the frown that stretched across my faceplate. Of all the Autobots to be my current guard, the red twin was NOT the one I wanted to deal with right now. I turn my gaze back to ceiling and sigh.

"What, no hello?" I practically hear his smirk.

"Not now, Autobot. Leave me alone." I grunt sullenly.

"Nuh, uh. Not happening. Hatchet will have my aft if you don't drink this energon." He folds his arms stubbornly.

Hatchet? Ah, he must mean Ratchet. If I didn't feel so down, I would've chuckled at the name. "I don't want any."

"What gives? One would think that you would enjoy taking our limited amount of energon." He snaps.

"And one would think you, Autobot, would be happy to starve me." I snap back.

"I'm not leaving until you drink."

"Then you're stuck here when you could be doing other things." I turn my helm to face the wall with a scowl. What is up with this bot?

"I was hoping you'd say that." Wait, what?

I yelp in surprise when the red mech appears above me, having jumped onto the berth. His knee joints were level at my hips and his servos rested beside my helm. He smirked down at me smugly.

"What in Primus' name are you doing?!" I growl at him.

"I was given permission to get you to drink your energon in whatever means necessary." He leans up and takes a mouthful of the energon before grabbing my helm.

My optics widen and before I could say anything to stop him, he smashes his derma against mine in a denting kiss. My mouth is instantly flooded with energon and down my intake. I gag slightly at the suddenness causing some of the blue liquid to fall from our connected derma and down my faceplate. He pulls back slightly and smirks at me.

"Hm. So this is what it felt like." He chuckles and it hits me. This was the same position we were in on the battlefield, only reversed. As he places his derma against mine again, my gaze hardens. I'm an Alpha, like Pit am I going to let him take the dominant role. This time when he opens his derma, I instantly plunge my glossa into his mouth and caress his own. His optics open wide with shock, it was then he noticed my steely gaze. He makes a noise as my cuffed servos go over his helm and yank him flat against me. I grunt as the cuffs drain my energy even more but I push through it and wrap one of my pedes around his waist to pin him against me. I push the thigh between his up and grind it against his interface panel. He chokes on a moan as his optics narrow in challenge. I feel his servos slide under my shoulders and tightly grasp the rims of the wheels under my shoulders.

I hiss into the kiss as his glossa starts to fight back. His optics gaze into my own with clear smugness. He clearly thought he would win. Think! What would be an obvious place that's sensitive? My gaze moves up to his audio horns and an idea instantly comes to my processor. I look back into his optics and smirk into the kiss. His widens in realization seconds before my sharp digits practically stab into the seams around and on his horns. He stiffens and his optics roll up as his frame was flooded with pleasure. His grip loosens as he trembles in my gasp and he lets out the loudest moan I've ever heard from his vocalizer. Seeing as how he submitted, I slowly move my thigh and rub it teasingly against his panel at the same time I rub all the little sensors and nodes in his horns. I could feel his frame heat up long before his frame started to produce condensation. Despite being a few inches taller and bulkier, his frame felt surprisingly good against mine. Should I let him suffer or let him have his overload?

I swirl my glossa around his and let my optics trace his faceplate. His servos move to clutch my shoulder armor and he pushed weakly against me with a whine. I yank his helm back by his horns and his cheekplates flush brightly. Our glossas were connected by a string of oral fluid and I notice the small cloud of steam coming from his oral vents. I lift a browplate in amusement at how worked up he is after only a little foreplay. I lick his neck cabling with a smirk.

"Is this what you had wanted, hm?" I whisper into his audios, "You must be desparate if you're this close already and with a Con of all Cybertronians."

"T-this is-s-sn't-t..." He tries to speak but I shush him.

"Perhaps, this is a dirty little pleasure of yours, a dream that you've wanted fulfilled for quite a while, a kink that has plagued your processor. To be taken advantage of, to interface with a lowly drone. Or perhaps it's because I'm a Decepticon?"

"N-n-o-ngh!" He starts to deny only to moan when I jerk his helm slightly in my rubbing.

"So sensitive!" I purr, the vibrations from my engine causes the Autobot to gasp. "I'm surprised that this little weakness of yours hasn't already been discovered by my fellow Decepticons." He once again tries to push against me but I growl softly and tug his helm almost painfully, "Oh no you don't. You started this when you thought I wouldn't be able to fight back, deal with the consequences. Or, do you not want that impending overload that's just out of reach?"

His optics widened when all movement stopped. He wiggled and whined desperately. "P-please!"

"Oh? But your still fighting." I smirk at him, "Relax and submit and I'll give you what you want." He glares at me which made me smirk harder. I blast my engine and he cries out. I lower the intensity until it stops making him whimper. "Your choice." I lick his audio. At last, he falls limp in my hold. "Good mech." I hum. I lean in and kiss him. I twirl my glossa around his and drag it out past his derma before separating from him again. Our glossas moved against each other, making slick noises that made my engine roar. I move my thigh again, rubbing firmly against his interface panel. He let's out a harsh sigh of pleasure and pushes back against my thigh. To be honest, I'm surprised his panel hasn't retracted yet. I let his chin rest in the crook of my neck as I started to move my digits over his audio horns. His heavy optics glowed softly, his gaze staring at nothing as he pants.

"So pretty." I hum, "Like this, you look even better then your twin. I wonder how many get to see you like this?" His optics glance at me with a hint of surprise. "Yes, definitely prettier then the golden one. If I weren't cuffed, I'm sure you would taste even better as well." I lick my derma at that thought. His gaze lowers in aroused embarrassment and he notices the bite marks. His gaze snaps forward in astonishment and realization before he closes his opens in resigned acceptance. He knew what those marks were and he knew that there was only one explanation for me to be acting like this. Sideswipe came here to tease me and rub my capture in my faceplate but now that he knew that he was challenging/seducing an Alpha, it explained the sudden behavior change and sudden dominance. But Damn it to the Pit if it didn't feel amazing! If Sideswipe wasn't careful, this could become addicting. Not even his brother has made him submit this fast when fighting!

Sideswipe's optics snapped open when there was a click that echoed through the room. "Nhn, ha!" He gasps.

My optics glow in amusement as the Autobot's frame finally disobeyed him and opened his valve panel. I shift my now soaked leg so that it slid against his soft lips and grind against his anterior node. He arches his back as he cries out, his vents pushing out enough heated air to make my cooling fans to start. He buries his helm into my neck with a shudder and I tense slightly as he rubs against my marks. I growl lowly before huffing when he whimpers.

He grits his denta as I moved in a steady pace against his valve, oral fluid falls from the corner of his derma. Not long after his frame was shivering and tense, his grip on my shoulders denting my armor slightly but I was more focused on his expressions. I gazed at them hungrily, Sideswipe reminded me so much of Frenzy it wasn't funny. By the noises he was making he was close, very close. The sounds of shouting and squealing tires coming down the hall caught my attention as well. I smirk, his brother must be feeling this through his bond.

"Your brother is coming." I whisper, "He'll be here very soon. Why don't you show him what he's missing? Let go, let him feel every ounce of pleasure your feeling. Make him jealous, make him regret ignoring you." I growl lustfully and kiss him deeply. Sideswipe gazes down at me, his face completely lost in the pleasure, so beautiful at this very moment, it made me regret that we were on opposing sides of the war. I break the kiss, yank on his horns hard and grind harshly against his node. At the same time I whisper into his audio, "I win." and bite down on his neck hard enough to leave a deep set of dents but not deep enough to draw energon.

Sideswipe overloads so hard that multiple streaks of electricity bounced across his frame. He arched, his optics wide and staring at the ceiling, his glossa hung from his mouth as he screamed wordlessly. I could feel my leg get drenched in lubricants as he trembled in my grasp. At the same time, the door slams open just before Sideswipe overloads to reveal his furious brother. Only to freeze, fall onto his knees and cry out erotically in his own overload, one of his servos reaching towards us. It seems as though Sideswipe did as I told him to, he opened the bond fully and allowed his brother to feel everything. The medic and Prime appeared not even a second later and stared with wide optics at the display before them.

"What in the Pit?!" Ratchet shouts as he rushes over to Sideswipe and I. He grabs Sideswipe's shoulders and attempts to pull him off me. He freezes when I growl viciously at him. He carefully looks at my faceplate and gasps softly. My optic were glowing brightly and they were contracted to their smallest size. The medic steps back slowly as Sideswipe finally falls limp, Sunstreaker following immediately after, their overloads blowing over into pure bliss. I slowly retract my denta and lick the dents a couple times, my engine purring heavily. I hum lowly as I bathed the bot in my hold with my glossa.

"Ratchet?" Optimus calls out softly.

Ratchet shushes the Prime quickly, waving his servos only to freeze when I growl. I nuzzle the mark with a huff before laying my helm back. I blink a couple times before every ounce of my confidence fades away into sorrow again. Upon seeing my optics return to normal, Ratchet slowly slides the red bot out of my grip, watching my optics closely until he and his patient were a good couple feet away.

"Grab Sunstreaker quickly." Ratchet whispers as he backs out of the room.

They quickly and quietly retreat, leaving me to my misery.

* * *

So? What'd ya think? _-Hopeful puppy dog eyes-_


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Well, how embarrassing. My disclaimer from the last chapter was seen by a neighbor and I was forced to get a rabies shot. I tried telling them that it was only coffee foam but after mentioning Primus and his amazing ways and how I wanted to be a Cybertronian and own them as their ruler... let's just say the shot was the least of my worries.

Disclaimer for the Disclaimer: NO this ISN'T TRUE! It's just a bit of role playing and making fun of the disclaimer process. Like a mini story within a story.

Disclaimer for the Disclaimer for the Disclaimer: Just because I can. -Sticks out tongue-

Chapter 21!

* * *

It was wasn't long after the Autobots retreated that I realized that I was in trouble. Not only had I 'attacked' one of them but I had displayed behavior that was highly unusual for a drone. The medic was old, age came with knowledge and from his reaction, he now knows about my Alpha status. It was common knowledge that Vehicons are solitary soldiers, unlike Eradicons. For a Vehicon to have such bonds for another Vehicon was very unlikely. It was also common knowledge that Eradicons stayed away from the Vehicons outside of battle. So, that eliminated the trines. The only other Decepticons that could possibly be in his Pack are...

Dear, Primus! Our secret is dangerously close to being discovered! Before panic could settle in my processor tiny voices could be heard coming near my prison.

"What did Ratchet mean when he said Sideswipe had an accident?"

"I don't know but it must've been serious if Ratchet was that worried."

"Did you see Goldy-Aft lying next to him? Serves him right for being a jerk to everyone."

"Miko! Nothing about an injured teammate is something to be happy about!"

"Aw, come on Jack! You know he deserved to be knocked off his high horse!"

"Well, either way, Ratchet says they'll be okay after a good recharge cycle."

"Huh?"

"Sleep, Miko, they'll be fine after some rest."

"Oh. Hey! I just remembered something."

"Oh, boy. I thought I saw steam."

"Jerk. Anyway, I was snooping around the supply closet for some paint remover for a prank involving Sunshine, when I overheard Ratchet and Optimus talking with Mirage. Seems like he's going on a mission aboard the Con's ship, though, I was discovered before I could hear why."

"Maybe they plan on a surprise attack?"

"I don't think so. Otherwise, Bumblebee and/or Arcee would be going as well."

"Sabotage?"

"Maybe. Though, I have to wonder-"

By then the little voices reached the end of the hall and turned the corner, out of audio range. Dread filled me. Surprise attack, sabotage? More like Information gathering. They were sending in a Bot to look for other marked Con's. I have to let them know! I close my optics and open the bond tentatively. I was immediately overwhelmed with worry, relief and anger.

-Darkwing, do you have any idea how worried you've made everyone?!- Starscream screeches.

I wince, -I'm sorry, Starscream. I... I didn't want to hurt you with the backlash.-

-Dark... Please don't ever do that again.- Starscream sighs exhaustively, -I understand but you need to learn to rely on us when things like this happen. A trine is supposed to support each other, pain or no.-

-Besides, it's not healthy to close the bond for this long.- Skywarp spoke up quietly. I could tell that he had been crying, much to my immense guilt. -It's fine. I'm just glad you're okay.-

-You are okay, aren't you?- Thundercracker asked with worry.

-Yes, however, we have a problem.- I then relay what I've heard and seen since the last time we had spoke across the bond.

-Okay... first, HOT!- Skywarp moans. -Why was that so... so... arousing?! An Autobot should NOT be that attractive.-

Thundercracker chuckles while I get the impression that Starscream just smacked the purple seeker over the helm. -More importantly, Megatron needs to know as soon as possible. I have no idea when this Mirage will arrive but he is coming.-

-This is perfect!- Starscream cheers. -If we can somehow trap this Autobot, we can use him to trade for your return!-

-But what about keeping up appearances? If you trade for my freedom, it will surely tip off that I'm 'special'- I frown.

-Dark, even Megatron is frustrated and just plain done with the act.- Skywarp snickers.

-It's true. He's willing to trade his own helm for your return at this point. He feels so alone right now and wants you at his side again.- Thundercracker says gently.

Realization hit me like the Nemesis. Of course, he's lonely. I've been so stuck in my own self pity that I never even thought that perhaps Megatron needed me in our time of mourning, I thought he would be stronger than I and push past the loss. I thought he would be furious with me, blame me for the loss of our sparkling when it truly was my fault.

-It was NOT your fault!- Starscream shouts. -None of this is your fault! These things happen and you had no control over the events that caused occurred.-

Exhaustion filled me. I wanted to believe Star, I truly did, but at the same time, I couldn't. However, an acute feeling of 'scrap' and 'what the pit' caused me to sigh. -Fine. Do what you think is best.-

-You... you won't close the bond again, will you?- Skywarp hesitantly asks.

Warmth and amusement filled my spark, Skywarp had his moments, that's for sure. -No. I'll keep it open but you must promise not to distract me. I can't show any signs of a sparkbond just yet.-

-Thank you.- Starscream sighs gratefully.

I dull the bond slightly and open my optics to see Skyfire standing over me with a curious look and a cube of energon. I sit up with a little of his help and take the cube. I sniff at the liquid and immediately notice the sedative.

"I see." I hum and take a sip. "The medic is smart. To send the sedative with someone that I show trust to, it shows that he assumes I take everything you give a face value."

"Sedative?!" Skyfire jumps startled, "I didn't, I swear-!"

"I know. Calm." I shush him. "He was right. I wouldn't have taken energon from anyone else at this moment. As soon as I detected the sedative, I would've thrown the cube at his helm."

"Yet you still drank it?" Skyfire fidgets his servos together worriedly, "Why?"

I finish the cube and I could feel the sedative working quickly, so I beckon him to kneel in front of me. I pull him into a hug and whisper into his audios, "Because, soon, all will be right."

He pulls back to look into my heavy optics, "What do you mean."

I give him a honest, happy filled smile and pull him down. I gently press my derma against his in a chaste kiss. He shudders and his vents hitch in surprise. I could feel the trine watch what was happening vividly. I could feel my processor start to shut down as my movements got slower and slower. I pull back and hug him again, "I'm going home. Thank you, Skyfire, for all you've done. Your debt to me is paid. I hope we never meet on the battlefield."

The next thing I saw was darkness, feeling the assurance and safety of my trine sending warmth through my spark.


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Note:** **maria-ioanna984:** You bet your pretty metal aft, I'm back! And I'm ready to rock this joint! _-You get a cookie if you can guess where the reference is from. XD-_ Also, I'd love to but... one: I don't have an account and two: I don't know how. ^^;

 **Disclaimer:** Hehe... Oh who am I kidding. Do I really have to keep repeating this? It literally feels like a knife going through my heart every time I say this. _-sigh-_ I don't own Transformers. There. Happy? _-sobs-_

Chapter 22!

* * *

When I next awoke, I realized that my mouth was covered by a gag and my stasis cuffs were magnetized to the berth above my helm. Honestly, I wasn't surprised.

"Finally, awake, I see."

Ah, scrap. I was so dead. I glance over at the Autobot, seeing nothing but his golden pedes and glowing optics, the rest of his frame was shadowed eerily. Though, I could tell he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed casually, I saw nothing but fury in his optics. He stands and stalks over to the berth and leans over my helm with a fierce scowl. I stare at him with a neutral look, my optics half closed. His servo darts towards my helm and I expected him to strike me but all he does is tightly grasp my throat.

"One, two, three, four, five." I hear him whisper and I realize he was counting my marks. "Impressive. Five marks. You, a mere drone, are an Alpha of five. I wouldn't expect you to be able to protect five let alone two." I could hear the sneer.

I kept quiet and stared into his optics blankly. He squeezes my throat but all I do is squint my optics a tiny bit in pain. He roughly releases me with a growl. "Why?! Why does he go to you? I'm his brother, I'm his twin! He's mine! Just because you're an Alpha doesn't mean you're entitled to him! You're not strong enough!"

Ah, I see now. Jealousy, self-doubt and uncertainty flash in his optics before he hides it behind his shield of anger. He saw my understanding look and punches the berth next to my helm in frustration and storms out of the room. Odd, very odd behavior. A yellow helm pokes out into the still open door frame and I could practically see the multiple question marks popping above his helm. I chuckle gaining his attention. His wide blue optics shrink slightly as he stares at me. I don't think I've ever had the pleasure of talking with the scout before. However, as he slowly pulled his frame into sight I understood why he was there in the first place. He shuffles nervously before huffing and walking up to the berth.

"Um, here's your energon."

I send a look. My servos were restrained and my mouth gagged. How exactly was I supposed to refuel?

"Oh, uh, hold on." He reaches over and pulls the gag from my derma slowly. I vent heavily in relief, a small puff of steam escaping and caressing his digits. He jerks away with a shiver and lifts the cube to my derma, slowly feeding me. I glance up at him and notice that his doorwings were oddly stiff and twitching.

"What's wrong with your wings?" I ask him between swallows.

"Huh?" He shakes his helm, "Oh, nothing."

I lift a browplate at him, "Really? Are they supposed to be twitching in pain then?"

"What's it to you?" He narrows his optics at me as I finish the cube.

"Hm... Good point." I shrug. "Though, I happen to know the pain of rocks getting stuck in the seams and joints."

"How'd you-?!" He jumps back.

I snort, "Every drone has had Med-bay duty before. Knockout is notorious for making us pamper him." Not that I mind, I think to myself. "That includes helping him get rid of debris out of his joints."

"Oh, and I assume you want to help out of the kindness of your spark?" His tone dripped with sarcasm.

"As A matter of fact, I was." I shrug.

"I doubt that." He crosses his arms.

"Hey, it's your wings." I shrug. I watch him shuffle and shift and glance back at the door before sighing.

"No funny business!" He says firmly and taps a button on the cuffs.

I lift my arms and roll my shoulder joints before sitting up and turning so my pedes hung off the berth. I point at the floor, "Sit."

He turns and slides down to sit on his aft. I gently trace his doorwings down to the joints, causing him to shiver. I can faintly feel jealousy coming from the trine bond and chuckle. I slip my digits deeper and start tugging out bits of dirt and pebbles. The scout sighs in relief and relaxes into my touch. Eventually his engine starts purring as his helm droops. He really was young wasn't he? If I were any other drone, I'd have already offlined him. I hum before frowning. There was a larger piece stuck further in and couldn't quite reach it. I push further in and freeze when I hear the scout yelp and feel him tense.

"W-what are y-you doing?" He whimpers.

"There is a piece stuck further in and it feels like it's tangled underneath a bundle of wires. I'll need to get it out before it goes any deeper." I murmur.

"I-I'll got to R-Ratchet, then." He protests.

I shake my helm, "Nonsense, we're already here and I don't think you should move in case your jostling makes it go deeper. Just give me a few kliks and it'll be over in no time."

He yelps again and squirms as I start untangling a few wires. "Quit squirming, your making this harder then it has to be!" I snap.

"I c-can't." He gasps and before I could say anything in return, he moans heavily. I freeze and look down at him with wide optics.

"Oh, my. I certainly didn't expect that." I smirk. He arches as I continue and begins to pant. His pedes come up to his chasis and his servos clutch at his interface panel, a blush coloring his cheeks. He whines in protest once more. "Shh. I'm half way done." I murmur in concentration. "If you need to... relieve yourself, go ahead and do so. Just try to stay still."

His blush increase tenfold at my words and he groans as his interface panel retracts against his wishes. I huff when he hunches and unknowingly pulls away from me. I grab a wing and pull him up, ignoring his pain filled yelp and settled him on my lap, a single thigh set between his legs. "There, you keep pulling away from me, making it harder to get this stubborn piece of scrap." I mutter in annoyance. He wiggles for a moment only to freeze when his valve rubs against my thigh, sending sparks of pleasure through his frame. He hesitantly places a servo on my other thigh and places a servo on my hip. I continue to hum, not even noticing. "Almost done."

Bumblebee looked uncertain before he decided to just get it over with. He rolls his hips with a moan, I pause at the feeling before huffing. He continues the movement, his noises getting louder as his thrusts against my thigh get faster. It was affecting me, more then I'd like to admit. He leaned back, placing his helm on my shoulder. I pause since now my sight was on the bobbing yellow and black striped spike in front of me. I shift and continue to sift trough wires and nodes, I was nearly there!

"P-please..." The scout pants. His optics glowing brightly in arousal.

"Almost, little one." I rumble, showing just how turned on I was. "Hold on a little longer."

He reached up and grabbed the back of my helm, yanking me forward and to my surprise, kissed me. I watch his optics fall closed as he moved against me. I hum in amusement when he whines. I lick his derma and glide my glossa to dance with his when he opens up. I guide his glossa into my mouth, letting him trace my sharp denta and explore to his sparks content. I was so close, just a few more wires. The scout's frame was pumping off some major heat, did these Autobot's never interface?! Over the sounds the yellow bot was making I heard hurried pedesteps coming down the hall. Just as I grasped the stone shard I grazed against a particularly sensitive node and gently bit his glossa. The door opens just in time for them to see Bumblebee overload. His optics opened wide as he stared into my heavy, heated gaze. His frame tensed and shook greatly and his shout was swallowed by my glossa which soothed the light bite. Once again, my high is stained pink by his lubricants and the ground is stained silver as his spike erupted.

"Bumblebee!" I grunt as I was yanked from the younger bot and pinned to the wall by my throat.

I look up and hold up the offending piece of Earth with a smirk, "Got it." Bumblebee was blushing and panting, his interface panels already closed as he covered them with his servos. The wrecker glares at me viciously and pulls up his servo, ready to punch the processor out of me.

"Stop! Bulkhead, it's fine, I'm fine. Just... just put him down." Bumblebee shouts.

"Seriously?! This piece of slag just molested you!" He growls.

"No, he was helping me get the dirt and rocks out of the joints of my wings. My doorwings are sensitive, I knew this would happen when he started. He did nothing wrong, nothing I didn't know or ask of him." Bumblebee grabbed the wreckers arm and gently pulled him away.

The green mech scoffs and stomps out of the room, upset. The scout quickly helps me over to the berth. I sit down with a sigh and rub my helm tiredly. I freeze in shock when the scout hugs me and I instinctive begin to purr. He blushes as his engine purrs in response. I pat his helm with a chuckle.

"Thank you." He murmurs, "Since the day Skyfire came in with you, I somehow got the feeling you were different. When I turned my back to you, I knew that you had the chance to offline me then and there but you didn't. Plus, you... you didn't treat me like a youngling. You treated me like an equal, something hard to come by since I'm the youngest."

I scoff, "Thanking a Con, how un-Autobot of you." I lean in and brush a soft kiss against his audio receptor, "Not all of us like fighting. In fact, most of us are tired of it. I treated you as a fellow Cybertronian, something we should all be doing now that Cybertron is no more. This war was over when we had to leave the planet, all it is now is rivalry and bad-energon. Fighting only leads to more fighting. And I am tired of fighting. All I want to do is settle down, build a home and have a giant family unit." I sigh, "Know that if you ever get tired as well, you're welcome at my side. I will protect you and take care of you until you decide to leave. Not even Megatron will stop me."

Bumblebee leans back with stunned optics. How was he to respond to such a thing? I chuckle and guide him out the door, closing it behind him.

-You know Megatron won't like this.- Starscream murmured.

-He'll get over it.- I scowl seriously, -This war needs to end. Ask him, what did we fight for? Then, ask him What do we fight for now? He'll get the message.-

-Well, that's going to be kind of hard.- Skywarp giggles excitedly.

-Dare I ask why?- I hum.

-We've captured the Autobot Mirage and Megatron is currently discussing a trade fo sort with Prime.- Thundercracker smiled.

-You're coming home!- Skywarp squeals.

-And he wants to send a message to the Autobots. One that will show you are not to be trifled with again.- Starscream claps.

-You don't mean-?- My optics widen.

-You'll have to wait and see.- They giggle.

* * *

What'd you think? :3


End file.
